Power rider GES
by alexrusso89
Summary: G.E.S. Genm corp Entertainment System Spin off from power rider Ex-Aid similiar to gaim gaiden it chronicles the ex-aid power riders in stories along with Power rider Ghost Thea Queen , Power rider Build Ruby Ambrose and featuring other Power riders .
1. Chapter 1 proto beginings

Angel grove :

A donut entered the mouth of a lady who was lying down on a bench. This woman is Star Moana. It had Been really quiet lately. Star thought as she finished her last donut. Suddenly sirens are heard as the locals scream as a group of putty crossed with quantron looking creatures are attacking them. Me and my big mouth….She got up and got on her motorcycle, put on her helmet, and went to where the creatures were headed. It stopped at the docs and whistled in a odd way. Star got off her motorcycle and took off her helmet. "You Bastards and your knack for interrupting my quiet times."

[MIGHTY ACTION X!]

The screen appears behind him as it spawns random blocks into the level as it generates…

[FWOOSH!]

However… the wind is blowing… She starts to smile as she proceeded to do her henshin pose as she does so…

"Its morphin time!" Star exclaimed as she inserts the Gashat in her driver.

[GASHAT!]

[LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! UPTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]

The purple barrier passes through her as the melody plays…

[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACTION… X!]

Just as that… the Level 1 parts comes off and disappears… revealing to be the Level 2 form. And has a strange device on her right hand as she turned around.

[BA-BA-BA-BANG!]

The Dark Ex-Aid proceeds to turn it's device around… for a chainsaw.

[GYU-PING!]

The Dark Ex-Aid the. Proceeds to attack the things known as drones with the bugvisor chainsaw mode .

[WRYYYYYYYY! SLICE!]

Dark Ex-Aid switches his device to shooting mode.

[SHA-CHON!]

[BA-BA-BA-BANG!]

The Dark Ex-Aid then shoots the drones and walks off as the drones explode . " Wow this is getting tiring " Star said , a woman wearing a red jacket and black jeans who has black hair and shades as she grabbed an Mighty plushie and looked at it then at Star "Well, ain't that cute, huh?" The woman with a red jacket said with a interesting look of her face as she took off her shades. "Seems the wind will be blowing the leaf." Star heads back to her motorcycle .

The desert of despair :

"Heh I have no followers. I have only brothers and sisters, all in the name of cause. People are sheep, you understand me. They can't lead themselves, they need to be led. People buy and sell fear. They worship war, they crave war, but I'm not afraid of their wars. I created war. And I think it's time for the masses to wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP! Wake up and look at this lie they're living in, man! The world is deteriorating between their toes and they do nothing about it. They only stand there. They whisper and wonder but they never do anything about it. I've seen it all in my dreams and in my thoughts and above everything else I understand that this is not a beginning; it's the end. They been lying to you, man. There ain't no such thing as a hero. Not anymore. But you, you, and you, and you, you have become addicted to the illusion of what a hero is. You have become addicted to the illusion of what a hero does for you. You think you need someone to pat you on the back. You think you need someone to tuck you in bed at night, kiss you on the cheek, and tell you that everything is all right. But everything... everything... everything... EVERYTHING IS NOT ALL RIGHT! What if I was to tell you that the man who made you is a liar? What if I was to tell you that your own flesh and blood turned his back on you? I would never turn my back on you. And maybe, maybe the answers you seek have been slapping you right in the face.

Or maybe, just maybe, I, Bray Wyatt, the Eater of Worlds, have been the answer all along. ...I suspect you'll be looking for me. But that's all right, man, because I ain't never been too hard to find. Matter of fact, if you need me I'll be right here with all my friends. We've been waiting for you, I've always been waiting for you. Look to the sky and follow the buzzards."

"I heard you like to call yourself the devil's favorite demon. But you, sir, are no demon. And the devil, nah, man. But shhh..., I'd like to let you in on a little secret, man. You ought to be careful who you say those things in front of... you never know who might be listening. There are several different types of men in this world. There are men who dream and never make it off their couch. There are men who dream and fail. And then there are men who dream and change the landscape of this world, people like Bray Wyatt. What about you, man? That's what I want to know. Aren't you tired of feeling unwanted? Aren't you tired of feeling like an outcast and being stepped upon? Well then today is your day because today is the day that Bray Wyatt decided he was going to change everything. Today is the day that hell froze. Today is the day that pigs fly. Today, me and my people looked at fear right in the eye and said 'Mr. Fear, sir, you are a liar'. Today, I want you to go and tell all these so-called world leaders that they better heed my warning: take notice to Bray Wyatt. Because today is the day that Bray Wyatt decided to bring down the machine. Today, we say goodbye to NXT ... for now. But if you need me, I ain't hard to find. All you gotta do is go look up in the sky and follow the buzzards.The devil's favorite goddess is no monster, man. He is an illusion. He's a fairy tale. The demon is a lie. But me, I'm much, much different, man. I am the man of a thousand truths. I am Bray Wyatt, the Eater of Worlds. And I am forever. ... follow the buzzards." A bearded man holding a smoking lantern stood in front of four men and a women each of them nodding at the man " These Kamen riders will all fall" Bray said the others cheered .

Angel grove Game Convention Center:

At the game convention center, all the people were gathered to see the game of Might Action X. One of the developers, Dan moana , the CEO of Genmu Corporation. He was eager to tell all people.

"Hello everyone, today. Today is a very eventful day. I am glad to share with you all of our pride and work on the game we've developed for people who loves playing games… and most of all, action platformers. Today, we're here to announce our latest game, Mighty Action X… to be playable on our booth!" Dan said with his fluent japanese as everyone starts to applaud.

*Excite- Daichi Miura

So, the gamers and people started to check out the gameplay of Mighty Action X. Young kids who are apparently having fun playing this game with their joys and smiles. However… Hikage… who is still in her doctor clothing, was there. Hearing about this Star went to check out the launch party

"So this is a game convention…" Star said to herself.

"H-Hey, you okay- WAAAH!" A man was knocked away by a kids arm as She is starting to lose control… she kneeled down both hands on the floor. The ghostly form of a Squid Bugster appears in a few second. And this happens…

"A-AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The kid starts to scream out of control as she was consumed into a glitch orange rock golem as it stood up. All the people were screaming and running away frantically from it. The police guards were doing their best to evacuate them. Star was intrigued by the monstrous transformation.

"N-No way…" Star was awed but afraid of it.

"The Glitch…" A voice said in shock as Star looked at her.

"W-What?" Star was confused. However, the rock golem shrunk it's right arm and makes its left arm big to increase its size as it smashes the floor.

"Run!" Star exclaimed as they run.

Outside of the convention center were the people who are already out and running. The woman and Star kept running until Star stopped.

"S-Stop! J-Just what's going on. What happened! Why?!" Star asked her as the woman looked down a bit as she explains.

"Humanity… is being attacked by a dangerous computer virus…" She said to Star.

"A deadly computer virus?" Star asked her.

"Yes… Videogame viruses born from a Corrupted DNA codes, they multiply and escape into a real word, enter in their bodies to infect their cells… We call them Bugsters… They're no way of stopping them… Even the police can't do anything…" the woman explained to him as he starts to slowly get it as he lets go of her.

However, the Rock Golem Glitch broke down the wall as it starts to climb over the wall's ledge to escape. Ryozo was shocked of how the chaos is slowly rising.

"T-Then…" Star kneeled on the ground… "These are bugsters then…"

"Yes ." The woman said

[MIGHTY ACTION X!]

The beat melody of Mighty Action X starts as the hologram background appears as the logo. But, there were blocks coming out of the hologram, spreading everywhere on air and land. So then, the pink circle enlarges to engulf the large area…

"The Game of Area's working…" the aoman said to herself while looking at it. Not to mention… the wind is blowing through Star… she was smiling! This was her gaming determination!

"Henshin!" She then grabs the Gashat with her left hand now as she raised it up and inserts into her Gamer Driver.

[GASHAT!]

So then, the melody of the Driver starts to make a beat as it starts.

[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

The halo rings appears around him as there were ten selection of Riders. But, Star held her right arm and selects the Mighty Action X Rider as he transform into it. Engulfed by the purple light. As it died down, She wore a white cast of armor and her chest is a gamepad. Her helmet resembles a eye like Mighty from the game as well. She has the black spiked left curved hair To her? It was silent…

The Rock Golem Glitch charges its left rock fist to spin around.

"Hmm? WHOA!" Star jumped on it's fist then landed on the ground. The golem then does the side attack but she dodges and backflips to it's head. Just as the Golem makes its attack. She jumps to dodge as the rock golem inflicts itself.

"Amazing…" A voice watching says…

Star starts to frontflip to land. She then turns around to see as she dodged the attack again and rolled through the golem and jump dodges again from its attack.

"W-Whoa! Easy there, rock buddy!" Star said with her excitement as she gets back up her feet and turned around to look at it. "Heheh…"

She then starts to lift her both hands up like a surgeon as the purple ring appears around her as there is one only weapon available right now. A bugvisor She then takes it as it materializes. It has a A and B button on the side and the trigger on the handle as well.

[GASHACON BUGVISOR!]

It was a purple device resembling a game boy advanced as she held it. How colorful.

"Time to clear this game with no continues!" Star taunted the Rock Golem as it was enraged. She starts to run fast as she could from that golem as it was crashing through some floating blocks. "There"…

However, Star quickly thinks from the game, Mighty Action X. Where Mighty gets the red power up and dashes down its enemies. Back to reality where she is jumping on the upper floor as she jumped on the blocks, the second, and slashes the third block with his Gashacon Bugvisor. Revealing to be a yellow power up. The [Speed-up] Power up as she takes it.

"Alright! Item get! Speed… up!" Star exclaimed with hype as she starts zipping through the golem multiple times to hit it with crazy speed as he was ricocheting on the floating blocks.

[HIT! x11]

The golem was knocked down by Star as it slowly got up as she lands to see the enraged golem going for the attack. She held her Gashacon Bugvisor as she deflects the first and second attacks. And deflects the third attack with a cartwheel move. She then jumps high as she prepares to finish it off… Action Platforming style. She begins to charge a front flip and dives down and stomps on the Golem.

[HIT!]

She does it again…

[GREAT!]

"You're finished!" Star yelled as he did his final stomp jump.

[PERFECT!]

Star then lands on the ground, finishing off with a pose while kneeling as the golem digitally explodes. Revealing to be the kid who is freed from the glitch as the level clear melody plays. The kid falls to the ground while still being in a gitch visual effect as Star turned around to see her.

"You okay?!" Star approached and kneeled to grab her… it passed through her hands. "W-What the…?" The kid is slowly fading by the glitch…

"The game is not over yet!" Dan said as he approached Star

"What?" Star said a she looked at the swarm of hopping Bugster DNAs piling up to combine into a Squid Bugster, wearing a top hat and a cape. While other DNAs transformed into Bugster Grunts, taking forms of chefs.

"Ahahaha! Welcome to my level now! This girl shall be consumed by the Glitch!" The Squid Bugster laughed as the grunts did the same thing while dancing like a 40s cartoon character.

"I see… so it's a boss fight…" Star said to herself then came to this. "You know. When you come across a gamer like me…"

"Just do something!" Dan said while trying to feel the Glitched Kid. Stat pressed the button from the left side, the Kimewaza Slot Holder as it creates a hologram ring to chose a stage

"I know it maybe a difficult. But, I know I can clear this level with ease from hard mode NPCs like you. But watch me. I'm the greatest rider in all of riders!" Star said with confidence as Dan smirked , this Star is the real Star all along… the rider prodigy.

"N-No way?" Dan said to her until…

"Second Henshin!" Star announced as she flipped the pink lever to her right as the sound plays, revealing to be the logo of the Gamer Driver and the center of the Mighty Action X's Gashat.

[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]

The purple hologram of the Mighty Action X's LV. 2. Form appeared in front of her as dashed into it as she jumps high as the theme plays.

[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION… X!]

So then, as jumped up, she starts to disassemble and reveal his LV. 2 form. A normal body with a black body suit this time but kept her belt and has a green boots and green ring on her wrist and has black color on her arm. However, she was kneeling as she does the pose by standing up, puts her left arm to her hips and her right fist to the air as the 'LEVEL UP!' HUD appears as it makes 32-bit noises. Dan was surprised of the LV. 2 form.

"Heheh… Let's do this." Star said as he grabbed the Gashacon Bugvisor once more.

[GASHACON BUGVISOR!]

"Let's go!" She then starts to charge towards them to make her attack. She charges her left foot to increase her dash speed and slashes the grunts with his Gashacon Bugvisor one by one.

[HIT! HIT! HIT!]

As she hit the third grunt as it rolled on the ground. It transitions to a city plaza where Star starts fighting. However, one Grunt covered it's head with a pot but she beats it in one hit on it's head anyways. She continues to mow down the grunts with her hammer as she backflips to dodge the attack and hits the another one. She continues fighting them with every [HIT!] SFX keeps appearing everything she knocks them down. She then proceeds to launches two grunts in the air.

"Batter up!" Star said as she swung it.

[HIT! HIT!]

While she continues to mow down all of the grunts dancing around like a bunch of hooligans. She stumbles a lonely grunt.

"Cover your head." Star said to it as it responded by putting the pot over it's head. "Good answer!"

[HIT!]

The grunt was knocked down. So, she pressed the B button as the Gashacon Bugvisor changes it into a chainsaw mode.

[SHA-KIN!]

"Sha-Kiiiiiiiiin.~" Star said as she prepares his Gashacon chainsaw as she runs slashed the grunt with a leap attack. She proceed to attack more grunts till they are wiped out. "Take this!" She precced to wipe out all of the Grunts in her way as the boss, Squid Bugster appears.

"Amazing… Now… You'll face against me!" The Squid Bugster said as it jumps down and lands with its cape while laughing.

"Okay, you ugly vermin. I'll take you on." Star said with a taunt as the bugster charged. She dodges with a frontflip. It charges again but dodges with a backflip.

Star goes for the attack but the Bugster blocks it and starts to electrocutes her as he took damage and stepped back from it's another attack. But, she got tricked for its Area of Effect attack on the floor as she took a bit damage. However, she lands a counter hit on the Bugster and continues attacking as she got up on the block and jumps off to land a hit. She kept slashing more and more. She decided to tap on the B button two times to create a two combo slash. And a another two combo slashed. The Bugster tried to jump back but is being multiply thrusted by Star yelling a warcry and goes for a final slash.

[GREAT!]

As she puts his Gashacon Bugvisor away. She decides to do something stylish just for once.

"Let's finish this now, okay?" StR said as she took her Gashat off of it.

[GACCHON...]

She then blows the Gashat and puts it in the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

[GASHAT!]

She then presses the button.

[KIMEWAZA!]

"Well, It's been fun, pal. Besides. I have enough fun for today." She then kneels herright leg as it starts to charge up to the max. The Bugster slowly got up and fears.

"N-No! P-Please!" The bugster pleaded.

She then presses the button again as the gamer drive spoke.

[MIGHTY… CRITICAL STRIKE!]

"ORAAAAAAA!" Star starts to yell as she jumps up with a rider kick. But that's not all. She did it again, in mid air. She kicked again, again, again, again, and again. Then, she went for the last one with a super kick. "And a sweet chin music… to you!"

[PERFECT!]

[KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!]

"AAWWWAAAAGGGGHHHH-" The bugster yeled as it exploded… ceased to exist.

Just as it was gone… Star slapped her left leg, stood up with a spin and throws her right arm into the air.

"ALRIGHT!" Star cheered in victory as the melody plays as the Game Area of Effect disappears along with the blocks.

[GAME CLEAR!]

" So she is genm interesting " Dan says walking away carrying a silver briefcase .

Awoman wearing a red jacket and black jeans who has black hair and shades as she grabbed an Mighty plushie and looked at it then at Star "Well, ain't that cute, huh?" The woman with a red jacket said with a interesting look of her face as she took off her shades. "Im getting super pumped up" the woman said with a smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2-lazer-racin maddness

Power rider ex-aid G.E.S.

Episode 2- lazer- racin madness

Angel grove cemetery

Star sat at a tombstone in angel grove cemetery, the tombstone read Rinka moana Stars mother and Dan's former wife " knew id find you here " a voice said , Star tirned and looked to see the woman wearing a red leather jacker and shades " Uh ok do i know you? " Star said as she stood up " i know your secret and im gonna destroy you " The woman said holding up a yellow gashat " A gashat?" Star said confused .A noise caused the two riders to look as a group of bugsters appeared as a lady fell unconcious . " Thats not good " the woman said " Agreed" Star said , both ladies pushed their gashats .

[ MIGHTY ACTION X!] [ BAKESOU BIKE !] " henshin " both said as they put the gashats into their gamer drivers , the woman roundhouse kicked her charscter select and Star stood like Vegeta as they transformed

A bugster came flying towards Star who simply moved out of the way letting The bugster hit a tree with a thud, Star looked as the woman used the wheels on her chibi level form arms to drip some bugsters Who the fuck are you?" Star questioned " Your future " the woman said " Do i want to know " Star said charging some bugsters, the woman blocked every one of Bugster's attacks before kicking One sending it flying backward hitting the same tree The other had hit moments before , The bugster still laid where it had been dropped , Star slowly turned as the woman approached Star "Time to rev up " the woman said punching a bugster as Star kicked another one . The bugsters vanished as the woman tried tomdo a rapid spin , Star stepped out of the way allowing the woman to crash into a tree before walking away .

Unknown location:

" A ring of fire. Now that, The riders are in , that sounds like the type of fight that's meant to cater to a woman who fancies herself the devil's favourite. And I like that. I like that, I like your style, yeah. But I think there's been some type of interruption here. We're a little bit disconnected. I don't think you've quite grasped your mind around the concept of what's really truly going on here. Do you really think that a simple fire could control the souls of my brothers? We are everywhere,And sooner or later that fire, that fire that you call your own, it will raise up around you and the tables will be turned. It will be you who is locked inside with a monster. Your fire fears me, It's afraid of me because it's smart enough to understand that it itself could never, ever, ever hurt me. You want to hear a secret, ,I am already dead. I'm already dead. Hello, everyone. My name is Bray Wyatt and these fine young gentlemen sitting behind me, they are my brothers, Harper , Randy , Braun and Rowan. We have come to the conclusion recently that our actions have been misinterpreted. Allow me to clarify a few things. I want to tell you a story, a special little story. Once upon a time, there was a little girl a special little girl. This little girl , she went to school like all the rest of the children. But kids can be so cruel. Even though this little girl had different skin than all the rest of the children she would cower to their harsh words.They would call her names, like 'freak'. They would beat on her , and they would send her home running everyday with tears down her face, all for just being herself . But one day, one day, this special little girl decided that she was going to change the world. She was going to go to school and everything would be different. But instead of her changing everything, she ran away. She ran away and he found another little crutch to hide behind. This crutch gave her a new sense of power. This crutch allowed her to be whatever she wanted to be. This crutch was a mask. And behind this mask, She gave herself a new name. And that name was Afoire. Behind this mask, he allowed himself to live this lie. And you eat it all up everyday for no reason. Well I say no more lies. Because I know who I am. I know what I am. I walk on water just to prove to you that I can. I bite the head off a snake just to taste its poision. And I promise to you, monster, that this Sunday in the City of Angels, I will prove to you that one man's hell is another man's paradise. Follow the buzzards." She taught me. She taught me from a young age. She said 'you got to get them before they get you. A rattlesnake's skin is the same color as the leaves,' she said. And we all understood her. She led us with her love but she taught us that the fires, well, they were our friends too. 'The world is an evil place,' she said. And we agreed. And I was there, I was there when she took her final breath. She pulled me in close and she said, 'you're the one.' She said, 'They chose you, long before you were ever in existence.' And I understood what she meant. " Bray said before laughing evilly .

Angel grove park:

A donut entered the mouth of a lady who was lying down on a bench. The woman was wearing a red leather jacket and shades , It had Been really quiet lately. Star thought as she finished her last donut. Suddenly sirens are heard as the locals scream as bugsters were attacking them. "Im getting reved up!" She got up and headed towards them . "Time for first gear."

[BAKESOU BIKE!]

The screen appears behind him as it spawns random trophy's on pedestals into the level as it generates…

[FWOOSH!]

However… the wind is blowing… She starts to smile as she proceeded to do her henshin pose as she does so…

"Its morphin time!" The exclaimed as she inserts the Gashat in her driver.

[GASHAT!]

[LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! UPTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]

The woman roundhouse kicks the character select as spins around her as the melody plays…" Time for second gear" the woman says pulling the lever on the gamer driver

[BAKESOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BAKESOU! BAKESOU BIKE!]

Just as that… the Level 1 parts comes off and disappears… revealing her level 2 form is a motorcycle..." Oh shit" , the bugsters stare at the woman for a moment before attacking the woman, the woman did the she could , suddenly a bugster riding a motorcycle bursts from a civilian the same lady as before at the cemetery, the bugster then speeds off the yellow motorcycle gives chase " Damn it not fast enough " the woman says , suddenly some bugsters blast her forcing her to de henshin . Star looked at the woman she had seen the level 2 form "Well, ain't that cute, huh?" Star says Star then heads back to her motorcycle .


	3. Genm & Lazer - whos on first?

Power rider ex-aid G.E.S.

Genm & Lazer - who's on first

Star's dream:

"Oh go faster baby please!," Star thought as she and The mysterious girl pleasured each other in the position of mutual gratification. The position named for a number had become a favorite of the two girls because it allowed them to taste each others essence and make love to each other at the same time. Each girl working as one to bring their lover to the peak of passion.

" umm you taste so sweet. You taste like... OH! ... heaven," The girl moaned as Star buried her tongue deep into her sex sending an almost electric shook up her spine. Causing her to grind her self down into Star while her vibrating tongue ring gave the girl the same pleasure.

" OH GOD BABY RIGHT THERE THAT'S MY SPOT!" she panted as The girl's fingers found her g-spot and worked in time with her tongue which lapped at her clit. Star thrusted her hips up into Girl's lips giving her more access to her center while mimicking her girlfriend's sensual actions. The girl felt Star's inner wall's tightening around her fingers. She also felt her own tighten around Star's. Both girls feeling their peaks nearer mimicked each others actions and seal their lips around each others clit's.

"OH... FUCK BABY I'M ABOUT TO CU ... CU CUM!" Star panted !

"OH CUM WITH ME BABY CUM...OH GOD!" The girl screamed as stars exploded behind both girls eyes as they became one perfect form of energy in the moment of intense orgasm. Star shifted her body so that she was facing her lover. No words needing to be said both girls claimed each other in a heated kiss each girl tasting her own essence on her lovers lips. The kiss lasted until both girls orgasm's subsided and the lack of oxygen became too much and both girls parted and lay side by side.

Angel grove park a day later:

The woman watched as Star appeared in front of her "So the racers are gathered?!," The woman said shocked to see the blonde girl.

"Who are you and why are you stalking me?", Star said with an evil smile.

"Cause you killed my father!?," the woman yelled shocked and outraged.

"What?," Star said just as a hoard of bugsters appeared.

" I think we walked into a trap ," Star said.

"Im Tori by the way " Tori said holding up her yellow gahsat " The names Star " Star said holding up her gahsat

[ BAKESOU BIKE!] [ MIGHTY ACTION X!]

GASHAT!]

[LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! UPTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

Two backgrounds appeared as random cubes and trophy's on pedestals appeared randomly around them

" you know what time it is ?" Tori said " ITS MORPHING TIME!" Star said , both girls put their gashats in their gamer drivers , Tori roundehouse kicked her character select button while Star stood like vegeta with hers , purple and yellow surrouded both morphing them in Genm and Lazer , Tori charged forward spinning the wheels on her forearms and taking some bugsters down Can't let you have all the fun newbie," Star said.

[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]

The purple barrier passes through her as the melody plays…

[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACTION… X!]

Just as that… the Level 1 parts comes off and disappears… revealing to be the Level 2 form. And has a strange device on her right hand as she turned around.

[BA-BA-BA-BANG!]

Genm proceeds to turn it's device around… for a chainsaw.

[GYU-PING!]

The Genm the. Proceeds to attack the things known as drones with the bugvisor chainsaw mode .

[WRYYYYYYYY! SLICE!]

" Time for second gear " Tori said

[BAKESOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BAKESOU! BAKESOU BIKE!]

Just as that… the Level 1 parts comes off and disappears… revealing her level 2 form is a motorcycle..." Oh shit" , the bugsters stare at the woman for a moment before attacking the woman, the woman did the she could , suddenly a bugster riding a motorcycle bursts from out of nowhere " Now its getting interesting " Star said finishing off the bugsters " Damn it " Tori said , suddenly Star got on Tori " Hey whats the big idea here " Tori said , the bugster sped off on his motorcycle " You want to catch him dont ya " Star said " I do " Tori said " Then lets go" Star said revving Tori's engine " Lets do it" Tori said as they sped of after the bugster.

" You wont catch me riders " the bugster said as he turned a corner , Star and Tori following close behind "Were gaining on him" Tori said " Yes we are " Star said summoning her bugsvisor chainsaw mode , once they were close enough Star slashed the back tyre of the bugster's motorcycle causing him to crash into a near by wall " Time to end this " Star said inserting her gashat into her bugvisor

[ MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE !]

Star charged her chainsaw , Tori and Star then sped forward as the bugster got up and star slashed him getting a perfect to appear on the bugstar as he exploded " Ok get off " Tori said throwing Star off " YOU BITCH!" Star said " Heh whatever thanks for the ride but i still have to destroy you " Tori said " Well not today" Star said taking the bakesou bike gashat out of Tori's driver " Hey what are you doing? Thats not yours" Tori said " I know " Star said as she placed it in Tori's slot holder and pushed the button

[ KIMEWAZA ]

" Hey wait dont " Tori said but Star pushed the button again

[ BAKESOU CRITICAL FINISH!]

Tori suddenly speed forward tyre screeching there was a loud crash as Tori hit a wall

" Owie " Tori said , Star walked away " Later Lazer " Star said


	4. Chapter 4 snipe-legendary bang

Power rider ex-aid G.E.S.

Snipe-legendary bang

Tommy's dream

Tommy may have been many things, but one thing he was not, was unprepared.

Tommy paced around the ruins of angel grove , Tommy stopped as he reached a open room the roof and most of walls were missing , Tommy looked down , on the ground were five broken and cracked helmets...power ranger helmets...mighty morphin helmets " what the..." Tommy gasped " You did well for your empress my ranger " a voice said sending a shock down Tommy's spine , Tommy turned around to see Rita " Not you again" Tommy said , Rita laughed " Oh my ranger you did excellent in destroying your friends " Rita sneered " No !" Tommy said holding up a blue gashat .

[ BANG BANG SHOOTING!]

" Thats not gonna help you here Tommy " Rita said, Tommy suddenly heard footsteps approaching , . As they came closer, Tommy moved and peered . And that was when he saw who was making the footsteps. It was the enchantress the old friend .

" Do you know how hard it was to find you " the figure said .

" You were destroyed " Tommy replied.

" I was " the figure replied

"Things has been set in motion, things you cannot stop Tommy "

"You sure ?"

"You'll fail like you always do "

"We will see about that ." Tommy turned and walk away .

Angel grove :

It had been six months since Tommy oliver had returned to angel grove albeit it was to help the quasar rangers defeat the dark titan and he had died , however fate has a twisted tail , the Tommy that had died was the clone having his old friend from silver hills bring him from the past Tommy had used it to disappear and leave anything power ranger related behind , but fate again has another twist .

Flashback Stone canyon:

Tommy looked down at the mighty action x gashat , Spike laid knocked out in front of him , Brave watched as Tommy walked away " One down " Tommy said " You had to be stupid " Brave said to Spike helping him up " See ya around " Tommy said laughing .

End of flashback

That was a week ago now Tommy had returned to Angel grove from Stone canyon but not for long angel grove due to years of monster attacks from numerous evil , Rita and Zedd, the machine empire , Divatox the space pirate and Astronima the space princess and nearly all residents had left when terra venture was departing after that the city had fallen on hard times out of the relatively large city only just over half was still inhabited the res was abandoned and had fallen into disrepair , Tommy sighed walking through the now abandoned streets past the harbour " I wonder if your still there old friend " Tommy said looking out over the water.

" If you want i can help you join him " a voice said , Tommy turned around seeing the familiar black knight " Zeltrax?" Tommy said " Glad to see you remember " Zeltrax said

[BANG BANG SHOOTING!]

The beat melody of Bang bang shooting starts as the hologram background appears as the logo. But, there were barrels coming out of the hologram, spreading everywhere on air and land. So then, the black circle enlarges to engulf the large area…

"Henshin!" Tommy then grabs the Gashat with his left hand now as he raised it up and inserts into his Gamer Driver.

[GASHAT!]

So then, the melody of the Driver starts to make a beat as it starts.

[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

The halo rings appears around him as there were ten selection of Riders. But, Tommy held his right arm and selects the Bang bang shooting Rider as he transform into it. Engulfed by the black light. As it died down, He wore a white cast of armor and his chest is a gamepad. His helmet resembles a eye like Bang bang from the game as well. He had a yellow piece that hung down over his rig eye …

Zeltrax charges its left fist to spin around.

"Hmm? WHOA!" Tommy jumped on it's fist then landed on the ground. The Zeltrax then does the side attack but he dodges and backflips to it's head. Just as the Zeltrax makes its attack. Tom y jumps to dodge as Zeltrax inflicts damage on itself.

"Amazing but it wont help you..."Zeltrax says…

Tommy starts to frontflip to land. He then turns around to see as he dodged the attack again and rolled through past Zeltrax and jump dodges again from its attack.

"Mission start !" Tommy says pulling the level on his gamer driver

[ LEVEL UP! BANG BANG YOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING!

Tommy appears in a black bodysuit with yellow stripes his helmet is a smaller version of his level one he now has a cloak over his right shoulder , Tommy held out his arm as a black circle surrounded him .

[ GASHACON MAGNUM !]

Zeltrax charged forward as Tommy opened fire

[HIT!]

He does it again…

[GREAT!]

"You're finished!" Tommy yelled as he did his final stomp jump.

[PERFECT!]

Tommy then lands on the ground, finishing off with a pose while kneeling as Zeltrax explodes. Tommy walks away noticing a apartment building in the ruins of the city looking in maculate shape , Tommy kept walking his personal war on the power rangers was just beginning , a female figure with a staff with a ring on the top watched him away she then smirked .


	5. Chapter 5 brave-sweet toothing

Power rider ex-aid G.E.S.

Brave- sweet toothing

The CR HQ lounge :

Nom…" Jessikah was seen eating a strawberry cake while cutting it and eating it. What's wrong with her eating sweets of cake like this?

"Why are you eating cake? You want to get fat?" Spike asked her as Jessikah ignored him when she swallowed it. "What you need to do now is-"

"Replenish my energy and sugar levels." Jessikah said as she was cutting the cake.

"(W-What's with this guy talking about that... )" Spike's mind said in his thoughts.

"You think that's more important than taking care of the patient?" Spike asked him.

"Withhold concern for your patients. That's how I work." Jessikah said as Spike had a serious face when he looked at him. "I don't care who the patient is. All that concerns me is fixing them. That's all-"

[TABLE POUND!]

"You bitch! You don't care as long as your job is finished? Stop spewing crap! What are you?! Erica Hartmann eating sweets all day?! PATIENTS AREN'T JUST THINGS YOU "FIX"!" Spike yelled at him with his anger as Poppy gasped as Jessikah looked at him.

"Don't get ahold of yourself, intern… Get out of my sight… You've ruined my appetite..." Jessikah coldly scolds him as Spike stepped back as he grips his hands tightly.

"You're not a real rider… you're an hoax… I'll save the patient myself." Spike fast walks away in anger as Poppy bows at Jessikah as she walks away while Jessikah continues to eat her cake.

Unknown apartment building :

Rae awoke her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move. She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be. "Oh look blondie is awake a voice said making her look over and see the blue skinned Willy Wonka looking creature . Confirming her analysis.

"You may not want to hear our offer, " the wonka bugster said with a sinister yet sweet smile.

"I'm quite aware of the second rate Willy Wonka . The Hat is a dead give away but I have to say it looked better on the other guy," Rae said flunting her history knowledge.

"My you are a blunt one," Wonka bugster said with sinister sweetness, "Very well I'll get to the point were gonna have some fun ," Wonka bugster said circuling the structure Rae was bound to.

"What!?," Rae said shocked.

"Oh yes, see i need a taster of my new treats . I need to see the effects on humans " Wonka bugster said continuing to circle Rae.

Rae thought of her situation. Going through all her options she came to the one best suited to save her life. She just nodded

"Excellent choice" The wonka bugster said holding up a gun that was a cross of a tommy gun and a frosting gun " Now open wide " Wonka bugster continued pointing the gun at Rae.

The CR HQ:

"Listen up." Poppy tells Jessikah as she points it on the TV Screen. "There has been disappearances dating back of a couple of months now " Poppy said " How do we know this is a bugster " Jessikah said " Because they started around the time the bugster appeared " Poppy replied .

"Poppy…" Jessikah asked. "Where is Spike this is his kind of thing ...its not my problem."

"I've not seen him for some time now and your the only rider the CR has right now so it is your problem" Poppy says sternly as Jessikah leaves.

"Alert me once you've located the Bugster." Jesiskah said , Poppy nods as suddenly the CR transmitter sounded and the image of bugster appeared on the hscreen.

"Found it ," Poppy said, " Its coming from a apartment building on the north side of town ," she said .

Wonka apartments:

"An excellent performance Rae," Wonka said unbinding the blonde.

"Thank you I pride myself on my acting," Rae said in a boastful tone.

"Pride well deserved Rae," Wonka said. Rae nodded as suddenly the door burst open as Jessilah walked through " What are you a Willy Wonka knock off ?" Jessikah says boastfully " You'll see " Wonka bugster says firing his gun at Jessikah who jumped out of the way " You want it at way huh?" Jessikah said as she presses the button of the Rider Gashat.

[TADDLE QUEST!]

The hologram display was behind Jessikah and Spike as it shows the Taddle Quest screen and a '-GAME START-' as it begins, shooting out all random treasure chests around the area as the game level generates successfully around the blue circle area of effect as the chest lands next to Rae.

"Whoa! This level map is-!" Rae noticed.

"Its morphing time." Jessikah said as she inserts the Gashat in the Driver.

[GASHAT!]

[LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

So then, she selects her Rider at the left side and takes form of a blue/white chibi kamen rider as a LV. 1 Quest Gamer. She has a blue deformed shield on her left and her head is like a knight helmet with yellow/white eyes.

"We will now begin the Bugster elimination." Jesiskah said as she summons a item ring selection as it summons an ordinary sword as she held it on his right. "Proceeding with Level 1. Separate the Bugster from the patient." She then charges to attack , the knight chibi rider attacking the wonka bugster with her sword but the Bugster dodged as it dashed back, pointig its gun and shooting frosting at The chibi knight rider deflected some of it without getting hit. " Whoa frosting ?" Jessikah noticing the guns ammo , the Wonka bugster laughed However, She lost her sword but instead… she touches the lever.

"Stop!" Spike told her but was scolded.

"Concerning yourself with others, and letting that affect your job… You fail as a rider." Jessikah scolds her as she takes the risk. "Proceeding with Level 2."

She flips the lever…

[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]

The blue hologram window for the LV 2 form appears as it went through her as she jumped.

[TADORU! MEGARU! TADORU! MEGARU! TADDLE QUEST!]

Just as the LV 2 scene starts. She jumps up in the sky, filled with many doors until she picks the top as her LV 1 armor casts off, revealing a blue/black body of Brave but kept her features while having the LV 1 head behind her which has no eyes.

Back to reality… this is her Level 2 form as the [Level Up!] SFX appears on her

"We will now begin the Bugster elimination." Jessikah said as she walked but punched through the bugster with ease like it was no problem here.

[TWACK! PUNCH!]

"I see how it is!" Wonka said as he raised his gun up as the magic circle appears below her as it begins…

[GASHACON SWORD!]

The sword has A and B on it but the sword has a fire blade on it.

"I've said before. There is nothing I cannot cut." Jessikah the points his sword at The bugster as he retorted back.

"Rise my minions at attack ...That's how I operate!" Wonka yelled as waves of people seeming to be in a sugar daze started to appear ! Jessikah was fighting Wonka. Jessikah attacks the Bugster with a fire thrust as it was knocked down as it got back up in a few seconds as he kept slashing Wonka as he fell down on the ground. But… He has a few tricks up its sleeves!

"Hahaha! Nice try! RECOVERY!" Wonka uses his gun to recover the whole HP as he got up.

"Hmph… I'll just have to cool things down around here." Jessikah said as she pressed the A Button as it switched to a blue blade.

[KA-CHING!]

Jessikah held her blade ready as she charged to attack the Wonak Bugster as the blade emits freezing effects. She swung her blade from left to right. Right to left. Then to the upward slash and a right off handed attack to the left and right and goes for a downward slash as Wonka took a step back from the hit. She pressed the B button two times as sheattacks as the Wonka bugster blocks his attack with his gun as it was being freezed by the blade and the Bugster as well.

"W-What?!" Wonka noticed as Jessikah went for a slash attack as he fell while he is laying on a huge ice snowflake. But, he realized… He cant move

Jessikah then presses the B button five times as she stabs the sword to the ground, trapping the Wonka Bugster from the freezing magic as Wonak took a step back after getting hit. Just then, The wonka then looks up as Jessikah turns her blade back to fire. She did the same like like he did with the Gashat.

[GACHOON…]

"I'll be the one to end this operation!" Jessikah said as she puts it in her gashacon Sword Slot Holder."

[GASHAT!]

[KIMEWAZA!]

The sword starts charging blue and red, fire and ice as she held the charging sword…

[TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!]

It was Jessikah's turn as she did so by swinging her sword as Spike was about to finish it.

[PERFECT!]

[GAME CLEARED!]

Rae groaned as she held her head dropping to her knees , Jessikah looked as white smoke began to waft up into the sky , people were groaning holding their heads " What happened ? " Rae asked " A monster had you and others in a sugar daze looks like its over now " Jesiakh said looking around , over in the distance a card themed monster watched as a card appeared in his hand " Excellent its all coming together now " .


	6. Chapter 6 Duke- ressurection of sengoku

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here with a special chapter of the G.E.S. Its not ex-aid but a gaim so like and review if you want to see more then just ex-aid stories in this series thanks and enjoy)

Power rider G.E.S.

Duke- the resurection of sengoku

Doctor ryoma sengoku may have been many things, but one thing he was not, was unprepared. The mad doctor thought about his encounter with the now named lord baron as he plummeted to his death.

[ FLASHBACK ]

" the only thing that matters is my research"

" Really your that petty " lord baron said punching ryoma into a wall , Ryoma stumbled forward " You will die you wont survive in that form for long thats your fate..." Ryoma fell over the side of the hospital building plummeting to the ground below.

[ END OF FLASHBACK]

" _the_ _only thing that matters is my research it must live on "_ Ryoma thought to himself " oh right " the doctor said pulling a small hand held device from his pocket and pressed the button . A small device on the back of his head starting to activate a small light blinking , Ryoma's eyes rolled back into his head just before he hit the ground .

Three years later

ZAWANE CITY:

Rose stood at what was once the yggdrasil tower now an apartment building. It had been three years since the city had seen a armoured rider or as rose had found out are actually called power riders. Rose walked through to the back of the building in the back was a small shed , it was small brown red colour and looked like it had been there for years just what Rose was looking for .Rose opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind her , Rose felt the back wall suddenly with a whoosh of air the wall opened revealing a ser of stairs , Rose walked down the stairs which led to a room.

Rose looked around the new room it looked like the power chamber , in the centre was three consoles and a empty energy tube is the centre of the back wall " Wow " Rose says , Rose walked over to the centre console and pushes a button and a image of what resembles Ryoma sengoku appears " Greetings i am Doctor Ryoma Sengoku and if your seeing this well...im obviously dead " the image says , Rose looks at the image " Uh Ok " Rose says " However of your named rose well ive got news for you " the image spoke making Rose stared curious " I have been waiting for you dear ...see your me well not me but a clone of me " the image says " Im a what ?" Rose asked.

" A clone of me as a matter of fact my conscious was placed in you since you were the only viable specimen you different to the others i used a girl named Mai to mix her dna with mine to create you " the image said , suddenly a door in the console opened revealing a genesis driver and lemon energy lockseed " Take my old driver and lockseed and let me take revenge on the power riders " the image said , Rose picked up the driver and as she picked up the lockseed yellow lightning shot from it and into Rose " And now my concious has fused with yours " the image says as it flashes and disappears leaving rose alone , Rose flipped her fringe smirked a familair smirk and laughed .


	7. Chapter 7 ex-aid - jokers

Power rider G.E.S.

EX-aid - jokers

Angel grove :

[MIGHTY ACTION X!]

The beat melody of Mighty Action X starts as the hologram background appears as the logo. But, there were blocks coming out of the hologram, spreading everywhere on air and land. So then, the pink circle enlarges to engulf the large area…

[GASHAT!]

So then, the melody of the Driver starts to make a beat as it starts.

[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

The halo rings appears around him as there were ten selection of Riders. But, Spike held his right arm and selects the Mighty Action X Rider as he transform into it. Engulfed by the pink light. As it died down, He prepared his arms and legs… but his head… Wait, what? He's actually Super Deformed! That's LV. 1 for you. He wore a white cast of armor and his chest is a gamepad. His helmet resembles a eye like Mighty from the game as well. He has the pink spiked left curved hair To him? It was silent… but, he looked at his big hands, he becomes confused!

The Fruit bugster charges its left sword fist to spin around.

"Hmm? WHOA!" Spike jumped on it's fist then landed on the ground. The bugster then does the side attack but he dodges and backflips to it's head. Just as the Bugster makes its attack. He jumps to dodge as the bugster hits itself.

Spike starts to frontflip to land. He then turns around to see as he dodged the attack again and rolled through the bugster and jump dodges again from its attack.

"W-Whoa! Easy there, rock buddy!" Spike said with his excitement as he gets back up his feat and turned around to look at it. "Heheh…"

He then starts to lift his both hands up like a surgeon as the pink ring appears around him as there is one only weapon available right now. A Hammer… He then takes it as it materializes. It has a A and B button on the side and the trigger on the handle as well.

[GASHACON BREAKER!]

It was a white/green/pink hammer as he held it. How colorful.

"I'm clearing this game with no continues!" Spike taunted the Fruit bugster as it was enraged. He starts to run fast as he could from that golem as it was crashing through some floating blocks.

"Being Mighty isn't bad after all. I'm close to clearing the game!" Spike said as he jumps around the places while dodging the golem's attack, flipping around, landing upside down, and down on the building's floor. "Is that all you got!?"

However, Spike quickly thinks from the game, Mighty Action X. Where Mighty gets the red power up and dashes down its enemies. Back to reality where he is jumping on the upper floor as he jumped on the blocks, the second, and hits the third block with his Gashacon Breaker. Revealing to be a yellow power up. The [Speed-up] Power up as he takes it.

"Alright! Item get! Speed… up!" Spike exclaimed with hype as he starts zipping through the bugster multiple times to hit it with crazy speed as he was ricocheting on the floating blocks.

[HIT! x11]

The bugster was knocked down by Spike as it slowly got up as he lands to see the enraged golem going for the attack. He held his Gashacon Breaker as he deflects the first and second attacks. And deflects the third attack with a cartwheel move. He then jumps high as he prepares to finish it off… Action Platforming style. He begins to charge a front flip and dives down and stomps on the Golem.

[HIT!]

He does it again…

[GREAT!]

"You're finished!" Spike yelled as he did his final stomp jump.

[PERFECT!]

Spike then lands on the ground, finishing off with a pose while kneeling as the bugster digitally explodes. Suddenly multiple bugsters appeared

" Im sorry your not the riders i was looking for but you pinky will do !" A voice says causing Spike to look , a blue power rider with yellow armour appeared " Who are you?" Spike says " Im called Duke " Duke says , Spike charge at Suke . Duke swings his sonic arrow , Spike dodges landing a punch , Duke counters with a punch knocking Spike backwards , Duke the kicks Spike then swings his sonic arrow hitting spike in the side of his neck , pink lightning sparked from Spike as his health gauge dropped, Spike slowly got up " I wont lose " Spike Said defiantly " Oh but you have lost " Duke said as his placed his lockseed on his sonic arrow and charged up and fired at Spike, Spike Dropped to his knees , Duke slashed Spike, Spike Flickered pink as the health meter dropped to zero and unmorphing and falling to the ground and dissipating into data " NOOOO!" Jessikah screams " He was always gonna lose " Duke says then walks away .


	8. bravo&gridon-gridon

Power rider G.E.S.

season 2- episode 1 - bravo & gridon

Reefside nine years ago

Things had been down lately for Devin the former cameraman to Kassidy who now was busy with her boyfriend Ethan aka dino thunder blue , Devon kicked a can it bounced and ricocheted into an ally " Oi watch it " a voice rang out " Sorry " Devon replied , suddenly the man the voice came from came into view he was pulling a rather large carry case and was wearing a black bowler hat " You can hurt someone that way " the man said " Sorry again " Devon said " Hey kid you look down whats wrong ?" The man said " I used to be around my friends alot now there too busy since their the power rangers " Devon said .

" Oh if you want i cane give you power " The man said causing Devon to look " How?" He asked " Simple with one of these " the man said holding a belt with a sword on the left " What is it ?" Devon asked " Its a sengoku driver place it on your waist and attach what ever lockseed you want " The man said " Lockseed?" Devon said , The man placed a lock like device along with te sengoku driver in Devon's hands before walking away.

Reefside present day

" BOY! " a voice rang out startling Devon from his daydream flashback " Sorry chef " Devon quickly said " You dont have time to fucking day dream " the voice said " Yes chef sorry chef " Devon said turning and nodding to the man the voice came from Gordon Ramsay " Get back to work " Gordon said walking away , Devon nodded he has been working for Gordon Ramsay since the day he found out he was a power rider , Ramsay had decided to make him a man and took Devon on as his apprentice " Boy thats enough for today go home " Gordon called out , Devon nodded and headed into the locker room and changed into his normal clothes before leaving " See you tomorrow chef " Devon called out as he walked through the door.

Reefside Cemetery

Four riders had gathered around a coffin in Reefside cemetery , there all dressed in black with coloured arm bands of their respective colours " Today we have lost a good friend Spike was a good kid and a brilliant rider we might have known him for long but he was loyal he will be truly missed " Jessikah says " Once a rider " Star says " Always a rider " the other riders answer before each rider placed a rose on the coffin before walking away, Bulk and Skull were hugging each other sobbing quietly , Devon watched the funeral as he walked past the coffin was being lowered into the ground .

Reefside mall

A loud zipping noise could be heard as a crack opened up and two monsters and a group of Inves appeared through it " This place is good brother " one monster says " Agreed brother Inves attack! " the other monster says , People scream and run from the monsters and Inves as Devon arrives , he opens his lock * Donguri * Devon then places the songoku driver around his waist and attaches the lockseed * Lock on * Devon cuts it with the sword * Come on Donguri arms * a giant acron appears over his head before dropping down and transforming him into power rider Gridon , Gridon readies his hammer he starts zipping through the Inves multiple times to hit it with crazy speed.

[HIT! x11]

The Invess spark and explode as Gridon ducks a slash from one of the monsters , Gridon swings his hammer

[HIT!]

He does it again…

[GREAT!]

"You're finished!" Gridon yelled as he did his final stomp jump.

[PERFECT!]

Gridon then lands on the ground, finishing off with a pose while kneeling as one of the monsters explodes. Suddenly the monster appears through the smoke " Shit " Gridon says as the monster slashes him , sparks fly from Gridon as he falls to the ground , the other monster kicks Gridon up into the air as the other monster slashes him in mid air and the other monster punches Gridon in the back sending him spinning into the ground " Fuck at this rate " Gridon says slowly getting up .

Gridon watched as the monsters appear in front of them. The monsters charged , Gridon flipped over the two monster allowing them to hit the tree that was behind him "You bitch!," One monster screamed with rage as it picked itself up. Gridon picked up his hammer and cut his lockseed twice * Donguri au laite * Gridon charges up his hammer and strikes both monsters...it does nothing , both monster slashes Gridon sending him flying backwards " Looks like im done for " Gridon says still on the ground looking up at the monsters as they advance on him .


	9. Bravo & gridon part 2 -bravo

Power rider G.E.S.

Bravo & gridon part 2 Bravo

Gridon then lands on the ground, finishing off with a pose while kneeling as one of the monsters explodes. Suddenly the monster appears through the smoke " Shit " Gridon says as the monster slashes him , sparks fly from Gridon as he falls to the ground , the other monster kicks Gridon up into the air as the other monster slashes him in mid air and the other monster punches Gridon in the back sending him spinning into the ground " Fuck at this rate " Gridon says slowly getting up .

Gridon watched as the monsters appear in front of them. The monsters charged , Gridon flipped over the two monster allowing them to hit the tree that was behind him "You bitch!," One monster screamed with rage as it picked itself up. Gridon picked up his hammer and cut his lockseed twice * Donguri au laite * Gridon charges up his hammer and strikes both monsters...it does nothing , both monster slashes Gridon sending him flying backwards " Looks like im done for " Gridon says still on the ground looking up at the monsters as they advance on him .

"Looks like ive arrived in time " a voice said. Gridon looked to see Gordon Ramsay walking up , Gordon placed a driver on his waist and held up a locksed * Durian * , Gordon then places it on his driver * Lock on ( Guitar riff plays) " Henshin " Gordon says * Durian arms mr dangerous * Gordon morphs into power rider Bravo " Lets go boy " Bravo says holding up his dual swords the durian slashes " Roger" Gridon says getting up and picking up his hammer .

"We will now begin the elimination." Gordon said as he walked but punched through one monster with ease like it was no problem here.

[TWACK! PUNCH!]

"I see how it is!" The other monster said as he raised his staff up as the magic circle appears... "I-Impossible…" Alhambra said in pain as he fell… Gordon was seen holding his swords swords.

"Hmph." Gordon said " looked at his swords. "This is my Knives."

"Huh? Knives?" Gridon asked.

"Im a chef therefore these are my knives ." Gordon the points one of his sword at Gridon as he retorted back. Gordon the started fighting The monsters, Gordon attacks a monster with a thrust of his sword as it was knocked down as it got back up in a few seconds as he kept slashing The other monster as he fell down on the ground. But… He has a few tricks up its sleeves!

"Hahaha! Nice try! RECOVERY!" The monster uses his staff to recover the whole HP as he got up. Gridon looked in curiousity.

"A healing spell?/What?" Gridon said as he kept fighting

"Hmph… I'll just have to cool things down around here." Gordon said

"W-What?!" The monster noticed as Gordon went for a slash attack as he blocked with his staff. Gorodn slashed through the staff, the monster then realised… He can't cast any spells! "I-I can't cast any spells!". The other monster starts to help the other monster up " Time to end this " Gordon says cutting his lockseed twice * Durain Au laite * " Yeah " Gridon says cutting his three time * Donguri sparking *, Gordon throws Gridon at the monsters as his arks fold up into an acron followed by Gordons swords , Grdion strikes both monsters as the swords hit both monsters explode . Gordon de henshins so does gridon , Gordon picks up Devon and carries him back to the resturant .

Gemnu Corp

At the HQ of Gemnu Corp. The Ceo Dan was seen sitting at his desk with Pallad sitting on the desk.

"Aren't you quiet ." Pallad said to him as Dan was seen walking around his office.

"Everything is going according to plan except for... Dan said

Just then, Pallad laughs looking at dan " Do you have what it takes to finish it " Pallad said as he smiled. "Or do you…"

" Time to bring my daughter home ..." Dan said

[SEE YOU NEXT GAME]


	10. Chapter 10 breaking love

Beware the Rider Gemn , that watches all the time,  
Ruling Chronicle from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime.  
They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed.  
Speak not a whispered word about them, or He'll send Para for your head.

[ Secret location ]

Dan kuroto sat at a desk behind him was screens of different riders and games " So your daughter has become Gemn huh" Pallad said walking upto him " Seems that way i dont like this even after everything i did those riders are showing up again " Dan seethed " Thats what happens with power riders and there are more then just the our four " Palled said crossing his arms. Dan smirked " And i will rule them all " .

-Stone canyon-

Tori landed with a thud she was tied up her arms were behind her back tied in two places rope was around her chest pushing her boobs out more her legs were bound at the ankles ,above and below the knees . Tori squirmed in her bind " Owie " she said as someone stood over her . Tori rolled over to see Star " Why are you doing this ?" Tori asked " Because your in my way " Star replied " Let me go " Tori demanded " Your not in a position to make demands " Star said walking away " Hey where are you going " Tori said squirming " To get some toys " Star said smirking .

*BOOM!*

"What the!? A man gasped.

"What the heck is going on!?" Star said while she tried to look for source of explosion. People were running from the shopping mall as Bugsters attacked " Great you guys " Star said as she placed the Gamer Driver on her wrist and activated the gashat.

[MIGHTY ACTION X!]

Star was about insert the gashat, before suddenly all of the Bugsters was killed by big brick falling from sky, "what the..." Star says as someone in the middle of place those Bugster was before. He have blue helmet that's look like a owl with goggles and golden neck guard, a golden chest plate that similar to mine in my transformation form but it only showing some rubrics-like tetris pattern and big thick golden tube-like coin, blue shoulder guard and silver with black pixel pattern. On his waist, there's an item on his side that looks similar to Rider Gashat.

"Who're you?" Star asked him.

"It's too soon to reveal the end of puzzle," puzzle? What does he mean? But it wasn't my concern right now, "Why do you help me?"

"I just want some fun," he said while walking toward me, "and to deliver something for you," he takes my arm and placed something on it.

"This is..." I looked toward the thing he gave me. It was a Rider Gashat, but it has black color . There's no image on it so I don't know what's its name, "Why you—"before I can ask him, he suddenly disappear from me, "Just who is that guy? " I put away that gashat and continue what I do before, "Henshin!"

[GASHAT!]

Back at the mall Power Rider Wizard was fighting against Bugsters . Wizard was killing all Bugsters that stand on his way. " Ill be your last hope " Wizard says punching some Bugsters .

[CHU DON!]

A series of purple beams strike into the Bugsters that were fighting Wizard , disintegrated it. Wizard looks toward the source as he sees Gemn standing on the roof with Bugvisor's beamgun mode aimed toward place in front of Wizard. Then, Gemn shoot again some Bugster that try to attack that loosen their guard before coming down. She continued by keep shooting when she went to Wizard, "You okay?.

Wizard nodded as he was staring at his so-called savior. He had heard of some rumor about the mysterious black and purple rider. but he couldn't believe to see it with his own eyes, right in front of eyes, "Don't stare too much. Go help some people on the other side of the mall ill hold these guys off " gemn said Wizard nodded

"Alright... Hey freaks! Come on if you think your hard enough " Star said. However, it seems worked somehow as some Bugsters charge at him . For facing the upcoming battle, Star switched the Bugvisor into chainsaw mode.

[GYU IN!]

(BGM: EXCITE by Daichi Miura)

"Damn, I feel like in the 300 movie," Star muttered as She went into horde of Bugster One tries to paunch at me but She slices it down. Another one comes from my right side but She steps back before slice it down too. More are coming toward her as she slices to the right, to the left and do a turning slice, killed them all. "Damn... "Star says looking around

Wizard was surrounded by Bugsters . Wizard charged straight into the horde of Bugster. Wizard's Strike one close to him before turn around and strike another one. Wizard then jumps by using one Bugster as support and land some kick again and again to Bugsters as they all explode , Wizard breaths heavy " This is getting harder now "

(BGM end)

Star returned to the bound Tori de henshined and carrying a bag " Seriously please dont do this " Tori begged " Do what?" Star asked putting the bag down and opening it " Dont torture me " Tori pleaded . Star pulled a small knife from the bag " Wait no dont !" tori said closing her eyes , Tori felt Star on her hands . She then felt the ropes being cut " What the?" Tori said lookinas she realised the ropes were off her " What ?" Star said pulling a bottle of water from the bag " I decided that i could use some help out there even with the other power riders out there i still need someone watching my back " Star said giving the bottle to Tori " That i can definitely do " Tori said taking a drink .

(GENM Corp building)

Dan Kuroto was watching the video about the Bugster attack on the mall. How he got that video, no one knew. However, he was watching it now and observing about Star's battle and seeing Wizard with data he got from it.

"Hm... New rider," he said, "I should investigate it."

"You seem had fun, president," Parad said, appeared beside him.

"And I see you had some fun too on there," Kuroto said to Parad.

"Just enjoying the whole things," Parad said honestly, but no one can tell from his so natural smile expression, "Anyway, what do you think we should do about your daughter ?"

"I can say, she was a good candidate for using Kamen Rider system for collecting the data," he said while standing up, "However, it wasn't enough. And in other hand, more problematic Bugster would come out that will interfere more than it should be."

"Then, what would you do, president?" Parad asked.

"It's time for government to step in about the Bugster problem."


	11. GamerGames!

[ Genm corporation ]

Dan Kuroto sat at a desk of the president in his old office , Genm corp had changed hands for years since he was killed off. behind Dan was screens of different riders, games and Bugsters. " Sir " Kelsey his assistant said walking in " Did you find it ?" Dan asked , Kelsey nodded producing a green and black gashat " Excellent " dan said taking and holding up the gashat " Send one to that JokersKat lady the while city will be in chaos " Dan said laughing " go send them to everyone in the city but the riders and rangers at once " Dan said , His assistant nodded .

4 hours later

The a Genm corp parcel had appeared on the doorstep of every citizen in Angel Grove except for the power riders and power rangers , suddenly a female figure appeared on every screen in the city " Hello ladies and gentlemen you may have noticed a parcel from Genm corp at your door well inside it is a very special item known as a gashat this gashat will allow you to transform into a ride player and fight villains known as bugsters . But thats not all see during your fights rare and very special characters might appear known as power riders or power rangers defeat these characters and gain rare items ok bye bye and have fun " the screens all went to whatever they were playing before the broadcast .

Kaitiplier turned away from a window with tv's in it " This isnt good " she said as she looked down at the gashat " Why The hell did they send me one of these things ?" She asked confused she then looked at the pink gashat she had found .

" Alright we can finally take on those riders and rangers and teach them a lesson " A citizen said remembering the power rangers fighting Rita and destroying most of their city " Yea! " another citizen said ,the group behind them cheered as they all held up their green and black gashats .

" Sir everything is in place " Kelsey said returning to the presidents office " Excellent then let the ultimate game of survival begin" Dan said smiling evilly .

-Stone canyon-

Tori landed with a thud she was tied up her arms were behind her back tied in two places rope was around her chest pushing her boobs out more her legs were bound at the ankles ,above and below the knees . Tori squirmed in her bind " Owie " she said as someone stood over her . Tori rolled over to see A female figure standing over her. " Why are you doing this ?" Tori asked " Because your in the way " The figure replied " Let me go " Tori demanded " Your not in a position to make demands " The figure said walking away " Hey where are you going " Tori said squirming " To play the ultimate game " the figure said smirking .

*BOOM!*

"What the!? A man gasped.

"What the heck is going on!?" Star said while she tried to look for source of explosion. People were running from the shopping mall as Bugsters attacked " Great you guys " Star said as she placed the Gamer Driver on her wrist and activated the gashat.

[MIGHTY ACTION X!]

Star was about insert the gashat, before suddenly all of the Bugsters was killed by big brick falling from sky, "what the..." Star says as someone in the middle of place those Bugster was before. He have blue helmet that's look like a owl with goggles and golden neck guard, a golden chest plate that similar to mine in my transformation form but it only showing some rubrics-like tetris pattern and big thick golden tube-like coin, blue shoulder guard and silver with black pixel pattern. On his waist, there's an item on his side that looks similar to Rider Gashat.

"Who're you?" Star asked him.

"It's too soon to reveal the end of puzzle," _puzzle? What does he mean? But it wasn't my concern right now_ , "Why do you help me?"

"I just want some fun," he said while walking toward me, "and to deliver something for you," he takes my arm and placed something on it.

"This is..." I looked toward the thing he gave me. It was a Rider Gashat, but it has black color . There's no image on it so I don't know what's its name, "Why you—"before I can ask him, he suddenly disappear from me, "Just who is that guy? " I put away that gashat and continue what I do before, "Henshin!"

Suddenly a group of riders looking like ex-aid but their suits were brown, black and silver and their helmets were flat not spiky hair " Hey look its a rider!" One of them said pointing to Star " Oh great " Star said The Ride players suddenly all charge Star " Lets see what this new gashat does " Star said activating the white gashat .

[ Dangerous Zombie ]

Rock music plays as zombie bugsters suddenly appear intercepting the ride players " Oh shit !" One of them says. Star puts the gashat in the driver , pulls the lever [Level up] Star screams in pain as her suit changes her health meter suddenly depletes and cracks one of the spikes on her helmet turns white as her visor that ressembles goggles breaks showing a new blue eye the other eye goggles turns red a mouth guard similair to banes appaears a spine design on her back a spiked shoulder pad on her left arm and a spiked forearm on her left she gets white spiked knee caps and white boots . The ride players look in shock as Genm zombie gamer stands before them " Fuck that" One of the ride players says and runs away followed not long after by the rest .

\- Elsewhere in Angel Grove -

Jessikah Melanie Skye was busy defeating some ride players who were attempting to steal her gashats and weapons " Give it up " one of the ride players said trying to take the sword from her hand " Seriously" Jessikah said slashing the ride player away , Koragg was also fighting beside her " We dont have time for this" Koragg said slashing some ride players away " Enough of this " Jessikah said swinging her sword and creating a wall of fire allowing her and Koragg to escape the ride players.

Power Rider Wizard was fighting against bugsters and ride players . Wizard was killing all Bugsters that stand on his way. " Ill be your last hope " Wizard says punching a ride player .

[CHU DON!]

A series of purple beams strike into the Bugsters and ride players that were fighting Wizard , disintegrated it. Wizard looks toward the source as he sees Gemn standing on the roof with Bugvisor's beamgun mode aimed toward place in front of Wizard. Then, Gemn shoot again some Bugster that try to attack that loosen their guard before coming down. She continued by keep shooting when she went to Wizard, "You okay?.

Wizard nodded as he was staring at his so-called savior. He had heard of some rumor about the mysterious black and purple rider. but he couldn't believe to see it with his own eyes, right in front of eyes, "Don't stare too much. Go help some people on the other side of the mall ill hold these guys off " gemn said Wizard nodded

"Alright... Hey freaks! Come on if you think your hard enough " Star said. However, it seems worked somehow as some Bugsters charge at him . For facing the upcoming battle, Star switched the Bugvisor into chainsaw mode.

[GYU IN!]

(BGM: EXCITE by Daichi Miura)

"Damn, I feel like in the 300 movie," Star muttered as She went into horde of Bugster One tries to paunch at me but She slices it down. Another one comes from my right side but She steps back before slice it down too. More are coming toward her as she slices to the right, to the left and do a turning slice, killed them all. "Damn... "Star says looking around

Wizard was surrounded by Bugsters . Wizard charged straight into the horde of Bugster. Wizard's Strike one close to him before turn around and strike another one. Wizard then jumps by using one Bugster as support and land some kick again and again to Bugsters as they all explode , Wizard breaths heavy " This is getting harder now " , the ride players charged when suddenly a pink and blue version of the ride appeared in front of the ride players " Time to end this " She said and pressed a gashat [ Night of critical strike] the pink rider suddenly jumped into the sky her feet glowing energy , the pink rider landed on the ride players causing an explosion and knocking them back and out of their morphs [GAME OVER!] the ride players attempted to activate their gashats...nothing " Whats going on?" One said , the owl mask wearing figure suddenly appeared " Hello im the game hose i, here to guide you through the ultimate game however you lot have a game over which means your about to disappear " she said sinisterly , the ride players screamed as they disappeared into particles " Shit " Wizard said .

(BGM end)

A figure returned to the bound Tori carrying a bag " Seriously please dont do this " Tori begged " Do what?" The figure asked putting the bag down and opening it " Dont torture me " Tori pleaded . The figure pulled a small knife from the bag " Wait no dont !" tori said closing her eyes , Tori felt The felt the ropes being cut " What the?" Tori said looked as she realised the ropes were off her and it was Star helping her " What ?" Star said pulling a bottle of water from the bag " You know i need some help out there even with the ride players out there i still need someone watching my back " Star said giving the bottle to Tori " That i can definitely do " Tori said taking a drink .

(GENM Corp building)

Dan Kuroto was watching the video about the Bugster attack on the mall. How he got that video, no one knew. However, he was watching it now and observing about Star's battle and seeing Wizard with data he got from it.

"Hm... That New rider again " he said, "I really should investigate it."

"You seem had fun, president," Kelsey said, appeared beside him.

"And I see you had some fun too on there," Kuroto said to Kelsey.

"Just enjoying the whole things," Kelsey said honestly, but no one can tell from his so natural smile expression, "Anyway, what do you think we should do about your daughter ?"

"I can say, she was a good candidate for using Kamen Rider system however now the ultimate game has begun i want to see if she can survive the onslaught " he said

"Then, what would you do, president?" Kelsey asked.

"We have to make sure the power rangers aren't going to interfere ."


	12. S2-ep1- gh gh gh ghost!

( Hey guys alexrusso89 here and yes were coming back to the #GamerGames however season 2 is going to be different as its goig to be based on Kamen rider Ghost and a special Ex-aid mini series and the finale of the gamer games so enjoy guys )

Thea Queen may have been many things, but one thing she was, was unprepared . She was unprepared for what Had happened , she was caught in the #GamerGames the ride players had swarmed the area of the city she was in and had opened fire on Power rider Brave who had dodged most of them and made its escape. Bit a few of the bullets had struck Thea in her side , Thea was on the ground, she was in a pool of her own blood. " Just my luck".

Thea looked around " Where am i?" Its a dark forest , " _Well stranger things have happened "._ Theathought about what had happened.

-Flashback-

Thea screamed as ride player attacked busgters around her. Windows were being broken, cars destroyed and there right in the middle was her...Power Rider Brave. She was fighting off both bugsters and ride players with her sword. Fire shot out from it as she swung her sword , Brave pressed a blue burton on her sword and the blade spin around and now ice shot from it " Cool " Thea said as ride players and bugsters were burnt and frozen around her.

Then suddenly a mob of ride players appeared they had their weapon in gun mode, Brave was inbetween them and Thea. Brave turned as they opened fire broadsiding Brave and knocking her near Thea " Run go get to safety" Brave called out swinging her blade and creating a wall of ice for her to escape. Thea felt a pain in her side before she slumped to the ground, she looked down to see she was shot at least four times, blood was pouring out of her. The ride playsrs rsn past her not caring that they had shot and potently killed her . Thea now remembered them shooting her as collateral " Fucking Ride Players".

" Thea" she look up " Who's there? " she asks.

" Thea " theres that voice again

" Who's calling ? Is someone there ?" She asks again

" Thea ? " the voice says it sounds familiar

" Ok seriously who is calling me " Thea asks looking around.

Theres a loud rushing noise and i awake with a gasp

" Thea " I turn and look to see no one

" What just happened ?" Thea asked as she looks down. In her hand is a small black eye looking device with an orange face design on top with the word Ghost. Next to her is the ghost driver .

" Am i dead?" .

" Yes very " a voice said, Thea looked up and jumped back at the sudden man standing there " Who the fuck are you?" Thea asked " My name is Castiel im an angel of the lord " The man replied " Wait what ?" Thea said " You have been chosen Thea " Castiel said " Chosen for what?" Thea asked " For a second chance at life the rules have changed and now youve been chosen to be a hero a Power Rider use that driver and the eyecon in your hand and collect 15 more and you will get what you desire" Castiel said " Uh ok " Thea said she looked away briefly and when she looked back castiel was gone " Uh..." Thea said looking around looking for Castiel. When she couldnt find him she picked up her driver " A Power Rider?" .


	13. S2-ep2- Mushashi shinkenger connection?

\- Angel Hieghts - Angel Grove-

A red and grey blur burst into Lara's house and sped into the basement the place was empty kabuto fell to his knees " I'm too late" he said , a noise was suddenly heard , kabuto ran upstairs the noise was coming from Lara's room , kabuto burst into causing Lara to fall off her bed .

" where the fuck were you?" Lara snapped "the mall was under attack " kabuto said " I was under attack my roommates held me hostage " Lara cried " I'm sorry baby " kabuto said " no" Lara said "no?" Kabuto asked confused " don't sorry baby me I needed you and you never came " Lara said " I'm sorry I was on the other side of town " kabuto said " I hate you get out get out and never come back I never want to see you again " Lara said grimly , kabuto stood there shocked and heartbroken " Lara please " kabuto pleaded " no I hate you were through goodbye get out " Lara snapped " fine " kabuto snapped back " clock up" a voice said kabuto hummed " hyper clock up" the voice said again , blue lightening burst from kabuto and in a blink of an eye he was gone , Lara laid on her bed crying sadly and unfortunately this was the last time anyone saw kabuto or Jackson stewart .

\- Angel Grove -

It was a week ago that Thea had become Power Rider Ghost. The city had fallen on hard times out of the relatively large city only just over half was still inhabited the res was abandoned and had fallen into disrepair the Gamer Games had taken its toll on the city. Thea sighed as walked through the now abandoned streets past the harbour and towards the youth centre or what was left of it . Unknown to her she was being watched. Two figures stood but only their reflection could be seen.

" The city isn't looking so good " Thea said glancing around with the gamer games the Power Riders and Power Rangers were doing all they could to protect the city but due to the games they had become targets also which made things a lot harder for them but luckily for Thea the rider players couldnt see her or the Ganma

\- Villains lair -

Princess Zelda sat in the throne room next to her father King Ronan and her brother Ganon.

" It is time to start the plan " The king said " Yes sir i'll send ganma straight away " Gannon said nodding and leaving " Asshole " Zelda said causing the king to chuckle.

Prince Ganon flanked by Jabel walked into the lab Igor was busy experimenting on souls " Alas another failure " Igor sighed " Igor your ripper Ganma send it out with some basics" Ganon commanded " Yes sir right away " Igor said summoning said ganma " You called my lord ?" The knife Ganma said kneeling " Go and have some fun in the human world " Ganon said smiling " Yes sir " The Knife ganma said leaving.

-Angel Grove-

Thea sighed as she walked into her families old research lab her father James Queen and her brother Oliver along with some others were researching the paranormal when an accident had caused all of them to disappear...That was ten years ago. Thea flipped open a book when suddenly a picture appeared on the page " Huh? Wait whos that?" Thea said reading the inscription below it " Musashi? As in the legendary duel wielding samurai ? And what does it mean i have to seek him out ?" Thea asked herself.

The Angel Grove mall was bustling as always when suddenly a thick blue/green fog appeared covering the mall. Screams could be heard from inside the fog as people began to panic fearing that something sinister could be residing in the fog. Thea stopped when she saw the fog. She suddenly had a vision of a Japanese man standing between some civilians and a fish human monster. The monster had a yellow body with a red head and was wielding a short sword, the man suddenly drew his two swords. " Musashi?!" Thea said coming out of the vision .

Thea placed her driver on her waist and activated her eyecon placing it in the driver [ aye!] the stand by jingle began to play " Henshin " she said pulling the lever [ Dai Kaigan Ore Ghost] [ lets go the dead set ghost !] Thea then rushed into the fog as a scream could be heard.

Thea jumped between the young girl and the Knife ganma who had a massive blade on his right arm " Your in my way " The Knife ganma snapped " Im not letting you get any closer " Thea said as her logo on her chest glowed " What the ?" Thea said putti her hands together in the eye spell formation. Suddenly her logo appeared in front of her hands " Whoa!" Thea said as a red and silver hoodie burst out attacking the Knife ganma then posing as a red eyecon appeared in Thea's hand " Oh...Musashi!" Thea said placing it in her driver [ Aye ! Dai Kaigan Mushashi] [ Kettō! Zubatto! Chō Kengō! (Biwa chords and slashing SFX)] played as her ore hoodie flew off her and the Musashi hoodie landed on her, her gan gan sabre appeared and split into two swords.

" You think thats gonna be enough!" The Knife ganma charged. Thea dodged and slashed the Knife ganma knocking him down " No but this should do the trick " Thea said pulling the lever on her driver [ Dai Kaigan Musashi Omega drive !] the two swords glowed as Thea charged slashing the Knife ganma over and over before turning around and posing as the Knife ganma exploded " One down 14 to go i guess " Thea said de henshining and looking at the Musashi eyecon.

\- Ganma world -

" IGOR YOUR GANMA FAILED AGAIN !" Ganon roared " Failure is a way of improving " Igor said " You better not fail again " Ganon warned before leavingn Jabel close behind " Oh i plan to fail numerous times " Igor said once Ganon was out of ear shot and looking down at a eyecon he just got " Oh i plan to fail ".


	14. S2-ep3 Shocking results

\- Ganma world -

Sabrina awoke her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move. She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be. "Oh look blondie is awake a voice said making her look over and see the military dressed Jabel. Confirming her analysis.

"Now Jabel that's no way to talk to a guest," Igor said walking out of the shadows

"Yes she may not want to hear our offer, " Ganmon said she too walking out of the dark with a sinister yet sweet smile. "Hello Sabrina my name is Mel and your in the Ganma world which means your dead ".

"I'm quite aware of that. The outfit is a dead give away," Sabrina said flunting her Rider knowledge.

"My you are a blunt one," Gannon said with his sinister sweetness, "Very well I'll get to the point join us be my third general," he said circuling the structure Sabrina was bound to.

"What!?," Sabrina said shocked.

"You see i have a device id like to be tested see Igor here has working hard and designing it and it just so happens that we have a prototype ready so Join us and together we'll destory the power rider."

Sabrina thought of her situation. Going through all her options she came to the one best suited to save her life. "No" she said.

"Well you dont have a choice Igor" Gannon said as Igor strapped a proto mega ulorder to Sabrina's left wrist " Stop let go" Sabrina said " It just so happens i have an eyecon just for this " Igor said holding up a gold eyecon and putting in the ulorder and activating it [ Stand by...yes sir...tesla...the possessed necrom...crush the invaders] a purple hoodie appeared and floated and lands on Sabrina turning her into a Franken Ganma.

"Oh no " Zelda said before quickly leaving.

\- Angel grove -

The Angel Grove park was bustling when suddenly a purple Necrom with coils all over her limbs appeared. The Franken Ganma held out her palms and Lightning shot out in numerous directions. Civilans ran in all directions away from the ganma, Igor watched he then began to slash civilains as they ran past him collecting their souls in his glass orb around his neck " Excellent " Igor said laughing .

" You guys dont learn do ya " Thea said walking up " Ah the power rider " Igor said [ Dai kaigan ore Ghost] [ The dead set ghost ] Thea henshined into ghost damashii " Im sure youll find this shocking " Igor said as lightning struck Thea knocking her back " What the fuck " Thea said as the Franken ganma walked towards her lightning building up. Thea looked up as the Franken ganma held out her palms lightning shot out hitting Thea in the chest knocking her into a tree. Igor laughed " How can i beat it !" Thea pounded the ground, suddenly her logo glowed " Huh? Oh right " Thea said making the eye seal suddenly a silver and yellow hoodie with a what looked like half a lightbulb for hands appeared and a yellow eyecon appeared in Thea's hands .

" Ok lets do it " Thea said putting the yellow eyecon in her driver [ Dai Edison! (Electrical voltage crackle) Ereki! Hirameki! Hatsumei-ō~! (Electricity buzzing) ] her ghost hoodie flew off and the Edison hoodie landed on her and the gan gan sabre turned into gun mode " That wont help you " Igor said as Franken ganma fired its lightning at Thea however the Edison damashii seemed to absorb it. Thea pulled the lever [ Dai Kaigan Edison Omega Drive!] Thea fired lightning back at the Franken ganma destroying it and freeing Sabrina, the franken eyecon landed at Igor's feet " Excellent result " Igor said as he left.


	15. S2 Robin hood , Newton and the calamity

-The Paranormal Investigations office -

Raven Baxter sat behind her desk with her laptop and a giddy grin on her face It had been three months since they had a case. Egon Spengler was in the lab area improving his equipment. Ray Strantz was busy in a corner it had been three months since Peter Venkman and Winston had retired forcing Egon to hire Raven the psychic young adult.

"When you say situation you mean?" Ray asked. "I mean the power imput has been increased but..." Egon trailed off as Thea walked into the office " Oh hello how can we help ?" Raven asked quickly standing up " Well you guys are the Paranormal Investigations right?" Thea asked " Yes we are formerly known as the Ghostbusters so how can we help you miss?" Egon said " Well i need to hunt down some famous and historical ghosts i have to gather them and i figured you guys could help " Thea said getting a look from Raven " Well thats uh gonna be hard " Ray said. Thea held up the Musashi and Edison eyecons " They become these when i gather them " Thea said " Fascinating" Egon said examining the eyecons " Those are cool " Ray said " I believe thats a yes to helping you " Raven said smiling " Welcome aboard " she continued

\- Ganma world-

Link sat feeding Zelda a spoon full of chicken gumbo and laughed as her girlfriend immediately gulped down her glass of lemonade. "I told you it was spicy Princess ' Link laughed. "Yeah but its some the best gumbo I ever tasted," Zelda replied as she pecked Link on the lips. "Thanks I try," Link said mimicking Zelda but lingering a little longer.

"Aw how sweet little girl blue and her pretty little girlfriend," Gannon said sending chills up the princess' spine. "What do you want?," Link said blocking the path between Gannon and Zelda "Well Since were looking to stop the Calamity i wanted to make sure we were ready" Gannon said. Link glanced over her shoulder at Zelda who was glaring at Gannon "Now the time has come to stop the Calamity once and for all " Gannon said. Link took another look back at the princess " Lets do it " Link said making Gannon smile as Link and Zelda left.

" Do they know sir ?" Igor asked " No the princess the heroine or the rangers know " Gannon replied " See to you our plan is in action now " he continued Igor nodded " Yes sir " Igor said leaving. "It is pointless you cant stop us now anyway " Gannon said once Link and Zelda were out of earshot.

-The Paranormal Investigations-

"Come on Egon how much longer," Thea asked impatiently as she paced around the lab. "Just give me a few more minutes," Egon replied "Maybe we can triangulate" Ray said as he hit a few buttons "Anything" Thea asked. "Yes Angel Grove forrest lets go " Raven said as they left the office heading to the forrest.

-Angel Grove forrest - two hours later-

[ Dai Kaigan ] [ Ore ghost the dead set ghost!] Thea morphed ink her ghost form and began to fight the Arrow Ganma who was terrorising a camp site and some teenagers. Thea bolted between the tree as arrows were fired at her " Damn it " Thea said swapping to The Edison damshii ajd firing electricity at the ganma only for it to bounce of the arrow heads arround her and strike her knocking her back " Damn it i need to be a better shot " Thea said as her logo glowed " Huh?" Thea said dojng the eye seal spell and a green and yellow hoodie appeared with a condor phone and a green eyecon " Ok lets do this " Thea said [ Dai Kaigan ] [ _Robin Hood! (Arrow flying) Hello! Arrow! Mori de Aou! (Dramatic brass alongside arrows flying)_ ] Thea swapped to the robin hood damashii the condor phone attaching to the gan gan sabre gun mode to become a bow [ Dai Kaigan Robin Hood Omega Drive !] Thea pulled the lever on her driver and charged up the bow and fired a volley of energy arrows destroying the ganma .

-Ganma World-

Zelda watched as the battle escalated causing by standers to scatter to safety. "This bores me," Ganmon said to the king his father whose morphed form started to flicker in and out, Zelda watched this from her hiding spot " Calamity...scatter shot," Gannon said aiming it at Zelda and firing. The king threw himself infront of Zelda and took the blunt of one of the several blast from the rifle's barrel. Zelda saw this and at that moment every thing went into slow motion. At that moment she realised she had been kncoked back by the force of the attack as her father dropped to one knee. FATHER!" Zelda yelled as as she was flung out of the castle.

-The Paranormal Investigations-

Egon busrt out of the lab " Thea lets go ive got another one " Egon said leaving the office Thea in tow " Lets go " Ray said following Raven nodded and quickly chased after the rest " So which one are we after?" Thea asked " Newton i believe " Egon replied tuning his ghost tracker " Quickly we have to hurry i feel something bad is coming " He continued.

\- Ganma world-

Gannon smiled as he saw the Houdini cycle flying above him. His wicked smile broadened once he saw Link land in front of him in her morphed form. "I was beginning to think you were as stupid as you looked," Gannon said. Link fired an arrow at Gannon " I stand corrected you are as srupid as you look " Gannon said " You were a ranger and youve thrown it all away" Lunk snapped " Oh Link how amusing you really think that will work. Calamity scatter shot," Gannon said. The shot knocked Link some twenty feet away and destroyed her bow. "Here let me help you," Gannon said sarcastically as he hurled Link into a cliff and watched her fall. Link despite the pain in her spine got to her feet and drew the master sword and charged at Tyson.

\- Angel Grove City-

Meanwhile Thea did battle in the city. She fought off the ganma using her five damashii forms in rapid succession.

\- Tumela Beach-

Link weakly pulled herself up for what seemed like the billionth time. Her body was battered and bruised. Her suit was torn in various spots and helmet's visor was cracked with a large chunk missing. She was sure her lung was punctured and she could tell some her bones were broken and she could taste her own blood. But still barely able to breath her limbs shaking she got up. Link then drew her Master Sword only to have it damaged and to be knocked to the ground before getting a shot off. But once again Link rose this time she drew her sword only to have the same process be repeated. Link once more pulled herself up this time only making it to one knee

"Poor Heroine of Hyrule Why don't you just lay down and die," Gannon said. "You first," Link spat. "Brave words from some one at death's door. Tell me why do you let your stupid pride drive you," Gannon. said. "See that's where you're wrong. Its honor, loyalty and love that drives me. I promised to fight until my last breath. That's what keeps getting me up. That's why I refuse to give in," Link said.

" And that's what's going to end you Calamity sword mode," Gannon said as he prepared to charge. Off in the distance Link could hear the others coming. " Calamity Shadow slash," Gannon said as a blinding crimson light exploded.

The others watched as in disbelief as Link's body fell to the to the sand in what seemed like slow motion as her morph faded. Zelda felt a wave of intense numbing pain burst over her entire body. "No," she said barely over a whisper as she broke into a run powering down her morph the others following a few feet behind her.

"Link come on say something... Please kid say anything," Zelda pleaded as she cradled her girlfriends body tears beginning to well up in her eyes as the other gathered around them. "I didn't ... lay down ... Did you see ... No matter how hard he hit me... I wouldn't stay down," Link choked out as tears seeped from his eyes. "Yeah we all saw you ... god Link why'd you have to be so stupid huh," Mipha asked. "I take ... after..." Link said as she painfully cracked a smile. " come on lets get him to the chamber" Robbie said as he, Purah,cherry and Sidon carried the badly beaten battered and bruised body of Link away " Let finish guys " Zelda said as she , Mipha,Revali,Urbosa And Durak pulled out their aura changers " You guys summon the zords Gannon is mine " Zelda said charging into the castle as the others summoned their swords .


	16. S2-ep5- fruity energy

-Angel grove cemetery -

Rose sat at a tombstone in angel grove cemetery, the tombstone read ryuoma sengoku her former self " knew id find you here " a voice said , Rose turned and looked to see the woman wearing a red leather jacker and shades " Uh ok do i know you? " Rose said as she stood up " i know your secret and im gonna destroy you " The woman said holding up a energy lockseed "Ah you got one of my Genesis drivers?" Rose said. A noise caused the two riders to look as a group of bugsters appeared as a lady fell unconcious . " Thats not good " the woman said " Agreed" Rose said , both ladies activated their lockseeds .

[ LEMON ENERGY! ] [ PEACHY ENERGY!] " henshin " both said as they put the lockseeds into their genesis drivers [ Lock on Soda ] , the woman roundhouse kicked and Rose stood like Vegeta as they transformed

A bugster came flying towards Rose who simply moved out of the way letting The bugster hit a tree with a thud, Rose looked as the woman quickly dropped some bugsters Who the fuck are you?" Rose questioned " Your future " the woman said " Do i want to know " Rose said shooting some bugsters, the woman blocked every one of Bugster's attacks before kicking One sending it flying backward hitting the same tree The other had hit moments before , The bugster still laid where it had been dropped , Rose slowly turned as the woman approached Rose. " Im kamen rider Marika " she said and charged Rose who stepped out of the way allowing the woman to crash into a tree before walking away .

-Unknown location-

" A ring of fire. Now that, The riders are in , that sounds like the type of fight that's meant to cater to a woman who fancies herself the devil's favourite. And I like that. I like that, I like your style, yeah. But I think there's been some type of interruption here. We're a little bit disconnected. I don't think you've quite grasped your mind around the concept of what's really truly going on here. Do you really think that a simple fire could control the souls of my brothers? We are everywhere,And sooner or later that fire, that fire that you call your own, it will raise up around you and the tables will be turned. It will be you who is locked inside with a monster. Your fire fears me, It's afraid of me because it's smart enough to understand that it itself could never, ever, ever hurt me. You want to hear a secret, ,I am already dead. I'm already dead. Hello, everyone. My name is Bray Wyatt and these fine young gentlemen sitting behind me, they are my brothers, Harper , Randy , Braun and Rowan. We have come to the conclusion recently that our actions have been misinterpreted. Allow me to clarify a few things. I want to tell you a story, a special little story. Once upon a time, there was a little girl a special little girl. This little girl , she went to school like all the rest of the children. But kids can be so cruel. Even though this little girl had different skin than all the rest of the children she would cower to their harsh words.They would call her names, like 'freak'. They would beat on her , and they would send her home running everyday with tears down her face, all for just being herself . But one day, one day, this special little girl decided that she was going to change the world. She was going to go to school and everything would be different. But instead of her changing everything, she ran away. She ran away and he found another little crutch to hide behind. This crutch gave her a new sense of power. This crutch allowed her to be whatever she wanted to be. This crutch was a mask. And behind this mask, She gave herself a new name. And that name was Afoire. Behind this mask, he allowed himself to live this lie. And you eat it all up everyday for no reason. Well I say no more lies. Because I know who I am. I know what I am. I walk on water just to prove to you that I can. I bite the head off a snake just to taste its poision. And I promise to you, monster, that this Sunday in the City of Angels, I will prove to you that one man's hell is another man's paradise. Follow the buzzards." She taught me. She taught me from a young age. She said 'you got to get them before they get you. A rattlesnake's skin is the same color as the leaves,' she said. And we all understood her. She led us with her love but she taught us that the fires, well, they were our friends too. 'The world is an evil place,' she said. And we agreed. And I was there, I was there when she took her final breath. She pulled me in close and she said, 'you're the one.' She said, 'They chose you, long before you were ever in existence.' And I understood what she meant. " Bray said before laughing evilly .

-Angel grove park-

A donut entered the mouth of a lady who was sitting on a bench working some a project. " _it had been quiet lately_." Rose thought as she finished her last donut. Suddenly sirens are heard as the locals scream as bugsters were attacking them. "Great what now" She got up and headed towards them .

Suddenly the Revoli Bugster came flying and landed in front of Rose. Rose looked to see two white riders one with melon motif the other cherry. " More " a voice said making Rose looked to Marika walk up, the two white riders hit their drivers and pulled back on their sonic arrows and fired at Revoli who fell to the ground and exploded.

" Looks like the gang is all here " Rose said as the other three riders approached her and de henshined " Yea" the woman said " Names Carol " she continued " Im matt and this is my brother Jeff " one of the white riders said " So were the new energy riders then?" Carol asked, " Yes we continued where the last ones left off " Rose said " Wonderful!" Matt said laughing .


	17. Green white red black snipe

_" It's been a weak since Spike had died and Jessikah defeated that Bugster. Things had been quiet around CR , but Jessikah can't help but feel on edge. Ever since that Genm keeps popping up._ "

"Are you okay Jessikah?" Poppy asks walking in.

"Not really. I've been thinking about the black Ex-aid. Why attack us?" Jessikah remarks rattling her brain trying to figure it out. Suddenly, an alarm starts going off. " Great" Jessikah sighs.

"We got a call from a patient infected the Bugster Virus." Poppy remarks as Jessikah grabs her Gamer Driver and joins Poppy in the elevator. Jessikah had been fighting the Bugsters by herself since Spike died, the bugsters were starting to get over whelming.

Meanwhile…

"Star what do you think we'll find here in a graveyard?" Tori asks kinda freaked out when Starsuddenly stops in front of two graves.

"Look at the names." Star retorts while Tori reads the names.

"Kuroto Moana , Kiriya. Star, these are -".

"Our parents. They died on Zero Day after CR did nothing to save them." Star remarks bitterly.

"I wasn't aware your parents died on Zero Day, I'm sorry. As I'm sure your aware now, the Kamen Rider at the time focused on saving himself that day, not others. CR had nothing to do with him." Tori explains to Star who nods.

"I know, that's why you and Poppy are still alive. Let this serve as a warning for that Jessikah and whoever takes up the mantle of Ex-Aid. If they shows any signs if anything. Like my father I will kill him." Star warns walking away from the graves.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jessikah asks as she and Poppy wander around the park searching for the new patient.

"HELP, HELP PLEASE!" A man shouts running towards us with a woman in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Poppy remarks pointing to the Bugster and people surrounding it.

"What is surrounding that Bugster?" Jessikah asks confused as the man reaches them.

"Yes, everything will be okay now. Poppy see to the patient i will handle the situation." Jessikah orders Poppy who takes the man as Jessikah grabs her Gamer Driver and putting it on her waist while pressing the button on her Gashat. "Henshin!"

"TADDLE QUEST!"

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"Let's do this." Jessikah mutters to herself charging at the Bugsters. The bugster minions charge with spears which Jessikah able to dodge and punch some of them. The Bugster charges picking her up and throwing Jessikah into the ground. Jessikah slowly gets back up.

"This is pitiful." A weirdly dressed man with short black spikey hair remarks walking slowly up to Jessikah.

"Get out of here it's not safe!" Jessikah shouts at him making him sigh.

"I guess I have to leave." He says turning around and pulling out a Gamer Driver and a Gashat. Poppy runs up to Jessikah and looks at the man in disbelief.

"Huh? how did you get a Gamer Driver?" Poppy asks sounding aggressive.

"Ooh, such hostility. I guess you really don't want me to help you. Too bad, I was hoping on working with you. I guess I'll have to beat you as well." Tomh remarks disappointed before pointing his Gashat at the Bugster and pressing the button.

"BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

"Henshin."

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"GASHACON MAGNUM!"

Tommy charges at the Bugster shooting it away from us and the patient. Suddenly, the patient starts going into shock in the man's arms.

"Somethings stressing her out." Poppy remarks to Jessikah as Tommy presses the B button on his weapon releasing a massive blast destroying the Bugster's basic form. It then reforms into its main form. The patient then begins going into more of a seizure as Tommy shoots the Bugster. "Tommy you have to stop using your gun! It's stressing out the patient!"

"How about you shut up and stay out of my way? I'll defeat this Bugster and then I'll take your Gashat." Tommy retorts rudely continuing to shoot the Bugster when suddenly the Bugster's eyes light up and more weird looking minions start rising from the ground.

"More Bugsters?" Jessikah asks curiously as they all begin shooting Tommy with the rifles they materialized with.

"The stress is powering the Bugster, I'll get the patient out of here!" Poppy remarks panicky escorting the man and the patient to the car.

"Now this is getting interesting. Just you and me Brave 2nd tactic." Tommy remarks opening his Gamer Driver. Jesiskah runs beside him pulling her Driver open as well.

"LEVEL UP! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

"LEVEL UP! TADDLE QUEST TADDLE QUEST WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST!"

As Tommy is about to charge forward to attack the Bugster, he's blasted back. Jessikah looks around and sees the black Ex-aid aka Genm with her weird device trained on Tommy. She fires and I jump in front of the blast hitting it back with my sword.

"Who are you!?" Jessikah demands holding her sword in front of her in case he shoots again. Tommy pushes me out of the way and begins shooting at the black Ex-aid.

"I don't care who are, but your Gashat is mine as well." Tommy retorts confidently running after the black Ex-aid leaving Jessikahwith the Bugster.

"It looks like it's just you and me human. Spell cast: Bind!" The Bugster remarks thrusting his staff forward and releasing a tentacle from it that immediately wraps Jessikah up. "Spell cast: Shock!"

An electrical shock is sent through the tentacle blasting Jessikah out of the bind but de-transforming me.

"I would stick around and finish you off, but I have more important things to do." The Bugster gloats disappearing. Jessikah then hear Poppy running up behind me distressed.

"Are you alright?" Poppy asks worried helping me off the ground.

"I'll be fine, but the Bugster got away." Jessikah explains disappointed that She wasn't able to finish it off.

After explaining to Poppy where Tommy went, we got back in the car and headed back to CR headquarters where The director awaits.

"You just let him go?" The director shouts suddenly slamming his fist on the table after Jessikah had finished explaining what had happened.

"I did everything I could against the Bugster Director, I would like to see you do better." Jessikah remarks harsher than She had intended.

"I wasn't talking about the Bugster! You let that man get away!" The director shouts again standing up and grabbing jessikah by her shirt.

"Director stop!" Poppy demands pushing The director away from Jessikah. The director storms off. " We could use Ex-Aid " Poppy says sadly

"Who's Tommy?" Jessikah asks Poppy tiredly.

"Tommy...is complicated. We told you about Zero Day, the day where the Bugsters first manifested and manifested in bulk, but we didn't tell you the whole story. During Zero Day, CR had a prototype Gashat ready and a doctor selected." Poppy explains obviously bringing up bad memories.

"Tommy was that doctor." I finish to which Poppy nods.

"The prototype Gashat infected him with the Bugster Virus and he defected to deal with his own virus letting hundreds die. Thankfully, his old friends the Power Rangers had procured the cure and administered it to the patients who were still alive. We stripped him of his doctor's license and took his Gamer Driver the former power ranger didnt take it well." Poppy finishes looking distraught.

"So, how did he get his Gamer Driver?" Jessikah asks curiously when suddenly the patient begins waking up.

"Where… am I?" The woman asks curiously.

"You're at CR. We're gonna treat your sickness." Poppy explains as we walk over to the hospital bed.

"Sickness?"

"Yes, you've been infected with Game Disease. But don't worry, we're at work curing it." Jessikah explains comforting her when She notices her ring. "Was that man with you your husband?"

"Yes, we just got married a week." She replies blushing lightly.

"Is there anything that could be stressing you out? The virus feeds off stress and it would help if we could calm you down." Poppy asks kindly.

"There's nothing you can do regarding my stress. My husband was called back to the military to do another tour in Afghanistan." The woman explains with a sad expression across her face. Just as Jessikah is about to try to comfort her the monitor in the main room lights up showing Tommy.

"Hey CR! So, I have a proposition which I think you will find interesting and worth your time Brave" Tommy remarks as Poppy and Jessikah run over to the monitor.

"What is it Tommy ?" Jesiskah asks aggressively.

"Why so hostile? Ah, I see Poppy told you about Zero Day. Anyways, I propose a competition between us. Whoever beats the Bugster wins. If I win I take your Gashat." Tommy explains arrogantly.

"What's in it for me?" Jessikah asks curiously.

"If you win, I will give you my Gashat and the identity of the black Ex-aid." Tommy remarks smirking as he leans back in his chair. "What will it be Brave?"

"I take you up on our offer!" Jessikah says without hesitation making Poppy look at her surprised.

"Jesiskah , you can't! If you lose that Gashat, you won't be able to transform!" Poppy retorts worried.

"I'm glad you can see reason Brave." Tommy remarks smiling as the monitor cuts to black again.

"Poppy if I don't do this then we still have no leads concerning Genm and Tommy runs rampant." Jessikah explains hoping she understands as The director reenters the room. Just as the patient starts going into a seizure.

"The Bugster is on the move." The director remarks as Jessikah leaves grabbing her Driver and Gashat off the table.

"I know where he's headed. Let's go." Jessikah says running towards to the elevator.

Meanwhile…

"Genm Corporation." The Director thinks to himself as he walks into the CEO's office.

"Director, good to see you." The man remarks happily pulling out a chair for me before sitting on the opposite side of the desk.

"Why did you give Tommy Oliver a Gamer Driver?" The Director asks angrily.

"He was once a candidate, so I saw no problem in letting him fight as well. With the increase in Bugster activity I thought you'd be happy to have another Rider." The man confesses convincingly.

"You knew that we had revoked his license and yet you still gave him the means to fight." The Director retorts aggressively.

"Now Director Park, I promise that I acted with the best of intentions." He remarks standing up. The Director not knowing what to say storms out of the room.

Meanwhile…

We finally arrive at the woman's home where the husband went after being told he couldn't go into CR with his wife. Jessikah gets out of the car and starts running up to the house when suddenly the husband is thrown out of the window.

"Sir, are you alright?" Jessikah says running up to man as he goes unconscious.

"Focus on the Bugster." Poppy comments as the Bugster busts through the wall and joins us outside.

"More humans, my favorite. Spell bind: Bind!" The Bugster commands relasing the tentacle from his staff again.

"Watch out!" Poppy shout tackling Jessikah out of the way barely missing the tentacle. She pushes Poppy off her standing back up and taking out her Gashat.

"Henshin!" Jessikah shouts pressing the button on the Gashat. Poppy gets up heading over to check on the man.

"Henshin!"

"TADDLE QUEST!"

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider!"

"Proceeding to Level 2."

"LEVEL UP! BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE, FIGHT FOR THE ADVENTURE! WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST!"

Jessikah charges at the Bugster kicking his staff onto the ground and then punching him away from it.

"GASHACON SWORD!"

"There is nothing I cannot cut." Jessikah remarks slicing the Bugster sending him into the ground. Suddenly a motorcycle drives in-between me and the Bugster.

"Glad I didn't miss the party." Tommy retorts equipping his Gamer Driver and pulling out his Gashat. "Henshin!"

"BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"YOU!" Jessikah shouts completely redirecting her attention to Tommy.

"Yeah me. Wait, I remember you." Tommy begins to say before Jessikah charges at him. "No time for talk, alright. 2nd tactic!"

"LEVEL UP! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

Tommy doesn't have time to summon his weapon because Jessikah is already on him slashing him across the chest brutally. While the riders fighting the Bugster grabbed his staff again.

"Jessikah , don't let him summon his gun. It'll make the Bugster stronger." Poppy tells Jesiskah charging at Tommy.

"Oooh, interesting idea. Spell cast: Blast!" The Bugster remarks resulting in an explosion knocking Jesiskah off Tommy.

"GASHACON MAGNUM!"

"Dang it!" Poppy shouts as Tommy begins firing at Jessikah who flies back de-transforming.

"GASHACON BUGVISOR!"

Suddenly Genm charges at Tommy smacking his weapon from his hand and reaching for his Gashat, but the Bugster charges at her pushing her to the floor.

"Trying to cheat Genm? That's no good." Tommy remarks picking up his weapon and shooting the Bugster again. He then takes his Gashat out and inserts it into his gun. "Let's try this."

"KIMEWASA! BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!"

"No!" Gemn shouts as he unleashes a massive blast destroying the Bugster.

"It seems like I win" He remarks walking over with his gun trained on Jessikah. But before he can shoot Gemn smacks his gun away. He then reaches down taking Jessikah's gashat " Pleasure playing this game." Tommy then walks away while a woman wearing a Hawaiian shirt jeans and a red leather jacket wearing sunglasses watches " Now we have three players " she says .


	18. Universal monsters Darcula unchained

_-_ CR HQ _-_

"Quite right, which is why we need to get Jessikah's Gashat back soon." The Director states as they finally hook up the child to the bed.

"We need a new Ex-Aid " Poppy shouts rudely with the Director kind of stepping back shocked that She would shout so suddenly.

"Jessikah is the only doctor who can use the Gamer Driver! ." The Director explains calmly pointing to a weird green and pink belt device on the table with a pink cartridge like device sitting next to it. " Unfortunaltey we lost our Ex-Aid" Poppy sighs " And now Brave is lost too " She continues " Well i can help with that ?" A voice says making them look to see a woman wearing a sunglasses a Hawaiian shirt, jeans and a red leather jacket "

Meanwhile…

"Isn't it so exciting? All of this will soon be ours, Graphite."

"Don't you think we should get involved before the human transforms?"

"No, he will be a fun competitor in our little game."

"Soon nobody, not even the humans will be able to stand between us and our goals."

"Agreed Graphite. Let's watch how this human performs."

Meanwhile…

Tommy gets closer to the monster who breaks through another wall out into the courtyard where people start running in all directions. He grabs his gamer driver and straps it on. The monster then turns it's attention towards me obviously distracted by the belt. He grabs the blue cartridge and press the button.

[ BANG BANG SHOOTING!]

"Time to die " he says sliding the cartridge into the first slot.

[ GASHATTO! LETS GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider.]

" Phase 2 " Tommy says pulling the lever on his driver

[ LEVEL UP! BANG BANG BANG BANG SHOOTING!]

Tommy does a combat roll going from level 1 to level 2 as he stands up the woman with the red leather jacket runs up snatching the Taddle quest gashat from snipe's Kimewaza slot holder

" Hey!" Tommy shouts as the woman runs off.

The Rock Golem Glitch charges its left rock fist to spin around.

"Hmm? WHOA!" Tommy said as he jumped on it's fist then landed on the ground. The golem then does the side attack but she dodges and backflips to it's head. Just as the Golem makes its attack. He jumps to dodge as the rock golem inflicts itself.

"Amazing…" A voice watching says…

Tommy starts to frontflip to land. He then turns around to see as he dodged the attack again and rolled through the golem and jump dodges again from its attack.

"W-Whoa! Easy there, rock buddy!" Tommy said with excitement as he gets back up his feet and turned around to look at it. "Heheh…"

He then starts to lift both his hands up like a surgeon as the yellow ring appears around him as there is one only weapon available right now. A Gun. He then takes it as it materializes. It has a A and B button on the side and the trigger on the handle as well.

[GASHACON MAGNUM!]

It was a blue gun with STG written in yellow on its side with A and B button on is side and a gashat slot. How colorful.

"Time to clear this game with no continues!" Tommy taunted the Rock Golem as it was enraged. He starts to run fast as he could from that golem as it was crashing through some floating blocks. "There"…To,my pointed his weapon and fired.

[HIT! x11]

The golem was knocked down by Tommy as it slowly got up as he slides to a stop to see the enraged golem going for the attack. He held his Gashacon Magnum as he deflects the first and second attacks. And deflects the third attack with a cartwheel move. He then jumps high as he prepares to finish it off… Action Platforming style. He begins to charge a front flip and dives down and fires on the Golem.

[HIT!]

He does it again…

[GREAT!]

"You're finished!" Tommy yelled as he did his final charged attack.

[PERFECT!]

Tommy then lands on the ground, finishing off with a pose while kneeling as the golem digitally explodes.

\- GenmCorp building -

Dan Kuroto the Gemn Corp president stood in front of a desk with ten normal gashat's and one gear dual gashat in the desk i front of him " Just to think the Dangerous Zombie was only the beginning " Dan said laughing " Well done " Pallad says walking up. Dan turns to Pallad " This is the new era and it begins now!" Dan says insanely excited " Yes it does " Pallad says picking up a red and black Gashat with Silent Evil written on it " Here this is yours " He says as he hands the gashat to someone. Dan picks up a blue and red gashat with Alucard Rush written on " Yes lets begin " Dan says and activates the gashat.

[ ALUCARD RUSH!]


	19. Dracula unchained part 2 nico vanhelsing

Tommy turns to see a young girl with long green hair with a pink streak she resembles Becky lynch just with weird tatts on her arms. The girl held up a green and black gashat .

[ Chronicle ]

The girl does a half assed Kyoryuger dance " Henshin " she says and activates the gashat

[ Chronicle ! Ride on ride hard ride to the end!]

-JokersKat's point of view -

"You did it.?" Poppy says in disbelief as I realize that the monster's attention is completely on me. The monster charges me and even as I brace myself I realize that I had just made a horrible decision. The monster knocks me straight into the ground.

"Poppy, I could use some tips! Like does this thing have weapons or something?" I shout as I'm thrown across the ground like a rock.

"Press the button on your hip to summon your weapon!" Poppy shouts which I can barely hear over the ringing in my ears. I reach over to my left and find a different device attached to my waist. I do as she says and press the button.

[Denied sound]

"Guess Ride players Dont get weapons " Poppy says confused " Fine then " i say as i charge at the monster and hit it resulting in an explosion throwing me away from the monster.

"Did it… work?" I ask Poppy as she runs up to me.

"Yes, but that was just the first part of operation. You've separated the Bugster, now you need destroy it's actual form." Poppy explains as the bits and pieces of the monster reassemble into a humanoid looking form.

"Great." I grumble struggling to stand up to face the fully formed Bugster.

"Here, this should help." Poppy remarks reaching down to the belt and pulling it open.

[LEVEL UP!...NOTHING?]

" Why didnt to anything?" I ask her judgingly when suddenly shots are fired nearly hitting Poppy and I. I look around to find the shooter and see a person in a black version of my suit walking up to the Bugster.

"A black Ex-aid?" Poppy mutters to herself in shock.

"You must be Snipe ! Hurry and help me take out this guy!" I shout at the black Ex-aid who just stares at me. Poppy starts tapping my arm rapidly. "What?"

"That's not Snipe, He's over there." Poppy whispers to me worried and pointing at Tommy she then begins to back away.

"Who are you!?" I shout now worried as well. He continues to stay silent and lifts a device on his arm up. Suddenly, he begins firing at us blasting Poppy and I onto the floor and un-transforming me. I look up and watch as he and the Bugster leave.

[Meanwhile…]

"How disappointing, I was really rooting for the pediatrician."

"Thankfully, he stepped in otherwise the doctor would've actually won."

"Yeah, but 2 vs 1 is never any fun."

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait long for it to even out."

[Meanwhile…]

"Poppy! Are you okay?" I ask rushing over to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Where'd the black Ex-aid go?" She asks worried as I help her up to her feet.

"He left with the Bugster. Whoever he is, he's definitely not our side." I retort bitterly as her and I run back into the hospital to check on Peter. Once we get into CR we find Peter surprisingly awake and the Director talking to him.

"Poppy,, I'm very pleased to see that you are okay. And you are? The Director remarks excitedly running up to the two of us. " Im JokersKat " i say he nods " Welcome to CR " he suddenly says.

"Director, I need to talk to you in private." Poppy retorts.

"Whatever needs to be said can be said in front of JokersKat, Poppy." The Director remarks with a glare.

"There was a black Ex-aid, sir. He had a Gamer Driver and some sort of device on his forearm." Poppy informs the Director changing the Director's facial expression to a worry.

"JolersKat, I plead that you excuse us." The Director apologizes before Poppy and him walk off presumably to his office. I walk up to Peter and take a seat next to him. I place the gashat on the table in front of me next to a gamer driver .

"What's that?" Peter asks me weakly as he struggles to sit up.

"A transformation device that allows me to become a Kamen Rider, but between you and me it basically turns me into a Power Ranger." I whisper jokingly to him which lights his face up.

"Were you fighting the monster that came out of me?" Peter asks curiously.

"Yeah, but he got away, I'm sorry." I say to him dimming his spirits a little. An awkward silence stands for a while. "So, you like the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah, they're the coolest! They saved me and my Mom when we were visiting Briarwood and I've been following their adventures ever since." Peter admits excitedly before going into a coughing spurt.

"Your Mom? Where is she, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask curiously.

"At work, we moved here from Japan a little over a year now and she's had to work 2 jobs to keep up going. She actually works as a nurse here at the hospital." Peter explains when suddenly the elevator opens and a red-haired doctor steps out slightly surprised to see me.

"Who are you!?" I ask confused before realizing it was probably Jessikah . The same person Poppy and the Director was talking about.

"Where is the Director?" She asks ignoring my question rudely.

"In his office with Poppy, but I'm pretty sure they're having a private meeting." I explain to her, but continuing to ignore me she takes off for the Director's office.

"What a jerk." Peter remarks surprisingly making me laugh at his sudden bluntness. After waiting for another 10 minutes the Director, Poppy and the woman who I presume to be Jessikah then walk out of the Director's office towards Peter and I.

"So, you were the one who used the Chronicle gashat to fend off the Bugster." The woman remarks remaining emotionless in her expression.

"JokersKat, this is Jessikah, the doctor who I told you about. She will be taking over exterminating the Bugster." The Director explains hesitantly. Jessikah reaches over grabbing the Gamer Driver, but not my Gashat.

"Don't you need this?" I ask holding the Gashat up to him.

"I already have one." Jessikah replies coldly reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a blue Gashat. "I've been training for this, you are no longer needed. No thank you."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask the Director starting to get aggravated who shakes his head.

"We only have 1 Gamer Driver. There was never intention to have more than one user at a time." Asuna explains shaking her head in disappointment. I sit back down gripping the Chronicle Gashat tightly.

"Call me when the Bugster starts to move." Jessikah commands while making her way to the elevator.

"C'mon, you'd rather her over me as a Kamen Rider!?" I ask bewildered and slightly angry.

"JokersKat you're just a Gamer You haven't had the training that Jessikah has." Poppy remarks " Fuck you" i answer getting a shocked looked from Poppy

"Why am I getting so worked up? I only transformed to help the hospital not get torn to bits." I think to myself as Poppy and the Director start heading back to their normal duties.

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" Peter asks me sounding stronger than before.

"I didn't transform for myself, I transformed to help people and Jesiskah seems to only care for her own goals, not helping the patients. It's my duty to help!" I think to myself feeling more confident. "Of course not Peter. A Power Ranger wouldn't quit, would they?"

He shakes his head in defiance when I notice gold specs appearing on his neck again.

"Peter, your neck." I mutter just as Peter slams into his hospital bed starting to have a mini-seizure. Poppy and the Director run over concerned.

"The Bugster is on the move, call Jessikah" The Director commands Poppy who runs over to her phone.

"How do you know the Bugster is on the move?" I ask when Peter's seizure suddenly stops.

"Patients will start to act like that when the Bugster is attacking something or someone they care about. The Bugster Virus thrives on stress." The Director explains as Poppy runs over to me.

"JokersKat, is there a chance that you might know what would trigger Peter's stress?" Poppy asks me just as I figure it out.

"His Mom works here! That's why the Bugster started attacking the hospital!" I blurt out loudly. Poppy then runs back over to the phone and tells Jessikah that the Bugster is attacking Peter's Mom the nurse. I then run for the elevator.

"Where are you going?" The Director asks me as the elevator doors begin to close.

"I'm gonna help! Whatever it takes!" I shout as the elevator starts to go up.

[Meanwhile…]

Jessikah runs towards the screams with the Gamer Driver in her hand.

"SCREAM, SCREAM! Feed me your stress!" The Bugster shouts embellishing the screams of the nurses as he holds one of them against the wall.

"Stop and I'll make your death a fast one." Jessikah remarks putting on the Gamer Driver making the Bugster laugh maniacally.

"Where's the doctor from before? I was hoping for a rematch." The Bugster taunts letting go of the nurse's throat.

"Henshin." Jessikah commands grabbing her blue Gashat and pressing the button.

[TADDLE QUEST!]

["GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."]

"Proceeding to Level 2." Jesikah says calmly after inserting the Gashat into the first slot.

["LEVEL UP! BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE, FIGHT FOR THE ADVENTURE! WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST!"]

"Proceeding with Bugster elimination." Jesiskah remarks charging at the Bugster and kicking it away from the nurse.

[Meanwhile…]

Just as the elevator gets to the top, I start running in a dead sprint hearing the screams of the nurses and other doctors. I stop when suddenly the black Ex-aid steps in front of me in the hall.

"What do you want?" I ask aggressively not really trying to avoid confrontation. Suddenly, the black Ex-aid reaches behind his back and throws a Red and Black gashat onto the floor pointing at it. "That's for me?"

He nods slowly kicking it closer to me. I reach down and kick it up off the ground. I look up to thank him and see that he's completely disappeared.

"Great, just great. Now I really don't who he's helping." I mutter to myself tiredly as I begin running again. I run into the next hallway where I see Jesiskah taking on the Bugster. Jessikah then pushes the Bugster away from her and into the nurses.

"Hah, you really don't care about these people, do you?" The Bugster asks grabbing one of the nurses and beginning to choke her.

"Stop!" I shout drawing attention from Jessikah, the Bugster and the nurses. "Just put her down!

"This should be interesting." The Bugster remarks dropping the gasping nurse onto the floor.

"Where did you get that Gashat!?" Jessikah exclaims in shock.

"The black Ex-aid gave it to me. I'm gonna help too." I say determined stepping in front of Jessikah.

"No thank you. You are not needed." Jessikah retorts pushing me out of the way.

"No, I am needed. Those nurses. Your top priority as a doctor should be to keep them safe! I will keep them safe. I will change the fate of Peter, the nurses and every person in this hospital with my own hands! Henshin!" I shout pressing the button on Chronicle.

[ Chronicle ] " Henshin!" I shout actovating the gashat [ CHRONICLE! RIDE HARD RIDE FAST RIDE TILL THE END!]

I then activate the new gashat as my belt opens [ Silent Evil!] i insert it into the slot on my belt

"LEVEL UP! ZOMBIE KILL KILL TO SURVIVE SILENT EVIL!]

I look down at myself im nearly the same except i have what looks like genm wizard gamer form.

I charge at the Bugster tackling it away from the nurses and into a wall on the far side of the hall. The Bugster grabs me and throws me into the ceiling before again kicking me across the floor.

"Your personal attachments to the patient are what make you a naïve . As you'll soon learn, there is nothing I cannot cut." Jessikah remarks charging at the Bugster while pressing the button on the left side of her hip.

"GASHACON SWORD!"

She then takes her Gashat and inserts it into his weapon which was something I didn't know I could do. Her sword then begins to blow uncontrollably. She then presses the trigger on her sword handle.

"KIMEWASA! TADDLE CRITICAL STRIKE!"

The sword slices straight through the Bugster destroying him completely.

"Bugster elimination complete." Jesiskah comments closing her Gamer Driver and taking her Gashat out of her sword de-transforming. She turns to me with a sudden glare in her eyes. "Next time, do not get in my way little naïve gamer."

I get up and pull out my gashat de-transforming as well while trying to get my bearings. I then turn to the nurses who seem to be helping each other back onto their feet.

"Thank you, so much." The nurse who was being strangled remarks coming up and wrapping her arms around me.

"I honestly didn't even do anything." I remark half-jokingly when I realize something. "You wouldn't happen to be Peter's Mom, would you?"

"Yes, I am, is he alright?" She responds with a new-found worry unlatching her arms.

"Yes, he's perfectly fine now. Would you like to see him before starting back up your work again?" I ask happily seeing the joy suddenly light up on her face.

"Yes, I would like that."

[Meanwhile…]

"You have it?"

"Yes, it's right here."

A briefcase is slid across the desk opening to reveal a Gashat.

"The deal stands then. I won't tell CR about your secret and get to keep this Gashat, right CEO?"

"Correct."

The man picks up the gashat and stares at the city and activates it.

[ ALUCARD RUSH!]

A giant tower thats turns out to be an entire castle built like a tower think tartarus or nightmare world from Persona " Its time i had my fun " the man says activating the gashat again.

[ BLOOD DRINK HIDE FROM SUN RUSH FOR BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD ALUCARD RUSH!]

The man has transformed into a ride player but Dracula themed " I am Dracula!" He says laughing. Dan also laughs, Pallad gives them both the what a bunch of weirdos look.


	20. Dracula Unchained part 3 the mummy

A camera suddenly turns on , and two people can be see one female and one male .

" This is Wilford Warfstache of Team X " Wilford says his pink mustache twitching as he talks

" Tonight is once again a Vampire hunt you know the team our cameragirl JokersKat -" the camera spins around to reveal a young mid 20's woman with a persian skin tone long pink hair with a streak of green in it with blue eyes shes wearing a black seth rollins t shirt and jeans. She waves to the camera before turning it back to warfstache " And my lovely co host Phoebe Braxton who is power rider Para-DX and our very own Ride Player Skye " Warstache says .

" Thats right and now its time for the hunt " Phoebe says as she and Warfstache walk over to some vespa scooters JokersKat following close behind " Remember to like , subscribe , follow and share us " Warfstache says the three get on scooters and head to their destination . A police officer is walking along when Warfstache suddenly knocks him over " What the fuck are you doing ?" The police officer says " We know your a Vampire " Phoebe says " No no no im not " the police officer pleads vains on his neck start to show " Ooooooh here it comes " JokersKat says from behind the camera " No no no" The poilce officer says as he changes into a pale human bat like creature known as a Vampire .

The team speeds off with the Vampire chasing them " Skye your up " Warfstache says, Skye nods Holding up a green and black gashat . The three speed past her JokersKat getting off her scooter quickly to get a better angle of the fight as the creature comes into view [ Chronicle ] "HENSHIN!" Skye screams pushing the gashat again and morphing into a brown and beige basic version of Ex-Aid. The creature roared and charges at Ride player, The ride player runs and gives it a running knee knocking it back before punching it repeatedly .

The creature back hands The ride player before charging the ride player. The ride player kicks the creature away before pushing the gashat again [ Ride player critical strike ] The ride player charges punching the creature repeatedly. The creature looks at the ride player as it did no damage " Shit " Skye says as the Vampire backhands her causing her to de morph. " Your in the way " a voice says making them all look as a man dressed in long black pants a white puffy shirt with a medallion around his neck and wearing a cape ( Think classic Dracula bela lugosi classic ) walked towards the Vampire activating a gashat [ Alucard rush!] " Another rider " Phoebe says getting her gashat ready " No " Skye says Phoebe nods. The man puts a bugster driver 2.0 around his waist and slots the gashat in " Henshin he says " [ DANGER DANGER BLOOD SUCKING COUNT DRACULA!] the man morphs into a version of Lazer level 0 but instead of yellow he has red and no wheels " Vime Vo die " the man says hitting the button [ Critical suck ] the man roundhouse kicks the Vampire turning him into dust and kicks Skye in front of the others before disappearing. The camera turns back to Warfstache and Phoebe " Maybe next time ill join the fight " Phoebe says " Hes maybe anyway this footage was presented to you by your friends Team X! And remember to like, subscribe , follow and share and if your not down with us " Warfstache says " We've got two words for ya " Phoebe says as the camera footage goes to static .

\- Rangers base-

" What the fuck was that !" Dr.K says turning to Kendall. " That would be the killing of another of the Vampire race " Captain Mitchell says walking in " Vampire ?" Dr.K. Asked. " For about 5 years ago we had the emergence of the Bugster's and about two months ago Vampires and other classic monsters have been appearing " Captain Mitchell explained, Kendal looked at Dr.K. " So? Do we handle this ?" She asked " Unfortunately yes we do see our base has its own unit fighting the Bugsters known as C.R. And we have to handle everything else for now " Captain Mitchell said. Dr.K. And Kendall nodded. " I'll call the go busters " Kendal says " No not yet wait till this Team X show up again then we will deploy the Go Busters " Captain Mitchell says he then walks out of the control room.

\- Abandoned radio studio - next day -

JokersKat sat behind a computer checking the Team X channel and social media pages. Her main camera and back up go pro were on the desk behind her, Warfstache was sleeping Phoebe was playing her videogame and Skye was eating her weird yogurt supplement thing.

" We've 10,000 new followers since yesterday " JokersKat said " Thats good " Phoebe said not looking up from her game " Sooner i eliminate these monsters the better " Skye said bitterly " Don't worry we will " JokersKat said " When Warfstache recruited me for this it was just us then me and Phoebe and now were together as a team " JokersKat said " And you and Phoebe are our hardest hitters " Warfstache said walking in .

\- Rangers base- C.R. Area -

" Phew thats the last one " Jessikah said dropping the last of the boxes in the new C.R. Area in the go buster base " Yes it was nice of the Go buster millitary department to give us this " Poppy said carrying some bags .

Jessikah said as the conference desk in the centre of the room. Jessikah placed the Mighty Action X gashat on the table " We need a new Ex-Aid " Jessikah said " I miss spike " Poppy said, Jessikah nodded " We should start searching and we better call snipe " Jessikah said. Poppy looked down, Jessikah sighed .

\- Angel Grove-

It was just your average weekday afternoon in downtown Angel Grove Life in the city in is as bustling as ever, Office workers are seen enjoying their lunch, young children are seen playing underneath the hot sun, while students are seen alighting buses that will take them to their respective schools and campuses for their afternoon classes. Yes, it is indeed an average day in Angel Grove...

…until this happens.

BOOM!

An explosion rocked a skyscraper standing proudly, splitting the structure within seconds. Terrified screams echoed throughout the area as the building's top half crashes down on the road, killing those who are unfortunate enough to be trapped inside it or underneath it. At the same time the lower half of the skyscraper collapses to the ground within seconds, killing everyone inside.

The City soon dissolves into chaos, with people fleeing on either foot or their vehicles from the doomed skyscraper, all of them still in shock on what had just happened. Police sirens echoed throughout the area as law enforcers and rescue workers rushed into what has left of the skyscraper, only for a ball of purple energy to crash against the parked emergency response vehicles once both policemen and rescue workers had flocked the skyscraper's ruins.

BOOM!

Chunks of flesh and metal were thrown everywhere from the explosion, as a maniacal laughter was heard in the air.

"Die, pathetic humans, die! For today your reign in this city is over!"

Behind above the chaos is a woman who looks like a mummified person the only difference is she has four iris's two in each eye

The mummy laughed again as she saw the police officers scrambling underneath her , aiming their pistols at her Purple energy began to cackle from her.

"Fire!" a police officer commanded, "Shoot that thing!"

The officers fired their pistols, sending bullets after bullets at the mummy . But much to her sick amusement, the bullets did nothing but tickle the creature.

"Is that what you've got? Pathetic," the mummy scoffed, "Eat this!"

The mummy launched purple energy at the policemen, obliterating them upon impact much to the horror of the other policemen surrounding the area.

"Just what the fuck is that thing?!" the commanding police officer cursed, before he turned his attention towards his men, "Retreat! We need some backup to take on this thing!"

The mummy seeing that the policemen retreating, lets out another maniacal chuckle, charging more purple energy before unleashing a volley of energy beams. The retreating policemen are helpless as they were reduced into piles of smoldering chunks of flesh and bone from the energy beams and their resulting explosion.

Satisfied with its massacre, the mummy laughs reveling on the destruction around her as she laughed even louder.

Kat stared in confusion as people ran past her knocking her down.


	21. Dracula part 4 dracula vs the mummy

Kat looked up to see a young man with long black pants , a white puffy shirt wearing a medallion and cape with hair slicked back walking towards the mummy .The mummy luanched a purple energy beam at the man creating dust " Henshin!" the t man yelled as he jumped through the dust fully transformed and punchinbn the mummy in a brutal display of blood, sparks, and fire.

'Holy fuck!' Kat cursed.

Suddenly She doubled over in pain, the surge of electricity running through her body becoming more and more intense, causing her to yell out in pain. And seconds later it all stopped. The device stopped surging energy into Her body, and the young girl became silent as she lies down on the floor, unconscious from her ordeal.

(Cue BGM: Excite by Daichi Muira )

As the dust settled, the Mummy got a full glimpse of what they're up against.

A red lazer level 0 with a black suit with silver hightlights stood staring at the mummy " It's too late," the Mummy gasped as she held up a beige and black gashat , "Time i fully awakened." The mummy said as she activated her gashat [ OMEGA MUMMY!] , "I still have a chance to defeat it Henshin!" She continued slotting her gashat into a bugster driver 2.0 [ ANCIENT BEING BENT OF DESTRUCTION WRATH OF THE MUMMY ] the Mummy stood morphed into a mix of genm level 0 and a ride player the ride players helmet and chest piece and genms black suit and silver highlights .

Before the Mummy could say anything else, Dracula lunges forward, punching the Mummy across the chest before giving out a powerful roundhouse kick onto the Mummy's head. Turning her attention towards the fallen woman the mummy immediately jumped onto the Woman's body, punching the Woman's face repeatedly with her fists. Once she had finished punching the Woman's face, the mummy was dropped kicked by Dracula who looked down at the woman's bloody and battered face, before tossing the Mummy over his shoulder.

"How is he so strong ?!" The mummy wondered as she saw Dracula in front of her, "You bitch!" the Mummy cursed as she lunged towards Dracula " You'll pay for that! firing a series of purple energy beams . The beams went straight towards Dracula, who nimbly rolled out of the way, causing the beams to hit the concrete floor instead. The Mummy kept on firing her energy beams while Dracula kept on dodging, numerous smoldering craters has been created from where the energy beams had made impact.

"Die, bitch!" the Mummy yelled, firing a huge energy beam towards Dracula. Dracula easily blocked the incoming energy beam with his hands, struggling with the staggering amount of energy for a moment, before he easily swats the energy beam with he bare hands, shocking the Mummy . Suddenly Dracula jumped into the air, shocking the Mummy even more, and within seconds Dracula landed knocking e Mummy onto her back.

"Get off me!" the Mummy yelled as Dracula grabbed her firmly, "Get off me you bitch!"

Dracula replied to the Mummy's request by grabbing onto her left hand , crushing it tightly to the point of blood pouring out from the joint that connected the wrist and the hand, before with a loud tug the hand was torn apart in a bloody display, causing the Mummy to cry out in sheer agony as she crashed down some stairs.

As the Mummy crash landed ,Dracula leapt onto the mummy at the last second and grabbing its throat, "No! No! Please! Have mercy!" the Mummy begged.

Dracula complied, slowly loosening up his grip on the Mummy's neck…only to use him left fist to punch straight through the Mummy's body, causing her to let out a screech of agony. Dracula then tossed the Mummy aside, as he watched her de morph writhing in pain.

(BGM ends)

"You'll be dealing with me now, batty boy." The Mummy shot up and swung a punch towards Dracula, only for him to parry it easily with his right hand, before his left hand lunges in for the offensive.

*STAB*

The Mummy's eyes widen as she saw Dracula's left hand has literally plunged itself into her abdomen, before with a mighty tug Dracula pulled out as the mummy slumped down not dead just alive "Another one done and dusted," Dracula said de morphing and walking away .

Kat watched the unfolding events in front of her eyes in sheer horror. What has she gotten herself into this time? The man... he...had used that strange device…the man had transformed into a bloodthirsty monster who had just brutally killed someone, and she had just saw a being similar to her committing an equally brutal murder in front of her eyes. To be fair, one was killing people the other was certain to have started killing people who has the capability to transform into monstrous beings, but in the end, they're also human beings like her.

Slowly regaining control of herself Kat slowly walked away from the scene, her mind trying to get a gist on what is going on right now, while at the same time trying to forget the brutality that she has just seen. Shortly after she had left the Go Busters arrived at the scene and were confused to find nothing.


	22. Dracula Unchained part 5 mummy unearthed

Oh right there baby don't stop," The mummy named Daenerys moaned as the skillful tongue and fingers of the girl between her legs pleasured her making her already wet sex leak onto her bed sheets

" My Queen likes that. Your pussy got so wet for me with two lets see what three does baby. The girl said in a seductive voice as she added a third finger into Daenerys' sex

"OH SHIT! YESSS FUCK MEE!," Daenerys moaned as the girl's fingers found her g-spot and tongue flicked her clit "YESS OH GOD! YES!..."

"Shit! ...Not again," she gasped said as she woke from another dream of her and some girl making love always ending with the same wetness between her legs. Daenerys then realized her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move in a spread eagle position . She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be and she was still naked. "Oh look its awake a voice said making her look over and see the man.

"Now Now that's no way to talk to a guest," A woman said walking out of the shadows. The mummy looked at the woman " Who are you?" She asked " We are from Nozama Pharmacy and now we have you the So called mummy " The woman said, The mummy glared " I'll be experimenting and dissecting you myself " The woman continued sliding her hand up Daenerys' leg " Who the fuck are you!" The mummy demanded " My name is Elizabeth Delgato but you people call me Z " Z said as her hand reached Daenerys' thigh causing the mummy to buck " I'll leave you to it madam president " the man said he then left. The mummy glared and then gasped as Z brushed the lips of her sex " Excellent sensitive " Z said smirking.

\- Angel grove outskirts -

A dumpster suddenly came flying across the road. Dracula was still seething seeing The mummy " Who the fuck is she " Dracula said kicking the dumpster again " Whoa calm down" a voice said, Dracula turned to see JokersKat " Oh its you from the other night " Dracula spat " And!" Jokerskat spat back " I dont see the problem " she continued " Because shes like me " Dracula said " Not entirely like you " Phoebe said walking up " Thats right theres only one Count Dracula " Warfstache said tripping over " Were team X " JokersKat said. Dracula nodded " What happened to her anyway?" Dracula asked " Nozama Pharmacy " Warfstache said getting up only to be knocked back over by Dracula " Who!" He snapped his anger showing.

" a company bent on using monsters and others as weapons " Skye said " She is immortal if that gets into Your Military lead by that Trump guy were all doomed " Dracula said " Well then we better get her back then shall we ?" Phoebe said smirking as she was happy to be getting some action " Yes we shall " Warfstache said getting up and standing triumphantly " Ill get everything ready might as well stream it " JokersKat said heading back inside " All right " Kelsey said.

\- Nozama Pharmacy - two hours later

A moan escaped Daenerys' lips as Z kept rubbing her sex " sssstop!" She pleaded " Not yet " Z said rubbing faster, Daenerys kept moaning she was helpless to Z's advances. Suddenly the door opened " Madam president we've got a problem " a man said " What kind of problem?" Z asked " The Vampire kind " the man replied " Lets go" Z said walking out the man following leaving the mummy alone in the room.

In the enterance of the Nozama Pharmacy building Dracula fully morphed was busy taking out guards with Warfstache holding a Go Pro getting good shots as Madam president arrived . JokersKat with her two cameras was following Phoebe how was in her Perfect puzzle form " Ah here is our guest " Phoebe said opening the door. Daenerys squealed as Para-DX and JokersKat entered the room " Who are you?" She asked " Your rescue " Dracula said walking in " We dont have a lot of time " Waefstache said as Para , JokersKat and himself headed into the hall " My my arent you a pretty young thing" Dracula said " Come to gloat " Daenerys snapped " No " Dracula said slapping the driver on Daenerys waist before copping a quick feel and rub then un strapping her from the table. However Daenerys was still bound as Dracula appeared in the hall carrying the mummy " You know for a mummy your not that decomposed" Dracula said " I'm immortal i don't rot " Daenerys replied " Cool " Dracula and with that Team X and Dracula made a quick exit from Nozama Pharmacy .

Dracula dropped Daenerys still bound " Watch it " she glared " Shut it or i'll leave you here the way you are " Dracula snapped " You wouldnt " the mummy gasped " Watch me " Dracula said and he started to walk away " Ok ok i'll shut it " Daenerys said looking down " I didnt mean it like that " Dracula said as he clamped his hand over her mouth as they hid from some guards who were searching nearby. Once the guards were gone Dracula removed his hand " Oh thats what you ment " The mummy said as Dracula slapped her on the ass as he cut her loose " Now lets go " Dracula said walking away " I cant " the mummy said " Henshin" Daenerys said morphing into Omega mummy " Im sorry " she continued " Our paths will cross again " Dracula said he then left. The mummy then left in a different direction.

\- Nozama Pharmacy -

" Ugh i cant believe she got away!" Z screamed in rage " Were sorry " Jack said, Sky nodded " This Monster crap this Genm Corporation caused has to stop find Those monsters now and we will end this crap " Z said. " Yes mam" Jack and Sky said in unison .

\- Angel Grove -

A Spider Amazon burst through a window, Skye and Phoebe weren't far behind it JokersKat was close behind Kelsey as she saw the incoming attack, but she wouldn't have any of it.

Para caught the incoming strike with her hands, struggling with the staggering amount of energy for a moment, before she easily crushes the spider amazons hands with her bare hands, shocking the Spider Amazon. Suddenly Ride player jumped into the air, shocking the Spider Amazon even more, and within seconds the being has landed onto his back.

"Get off me!" the Spider Amazon yelled as the being grabbed onto his back firmly, "Get off me you bitch!"

Para replied to the Spider Amazon's request by grabbing onto his left arm, crushing it tightly to the point of blood pouring out from the joint that connected the arm and the Spider Amazon's back, before with a loud tug the arm was torn apart in a bloody display, causing the Spider Amazon to cry out in sheer agony.

As the Spider Amazon crash laid on the ground, Para leapt off the kaijin's back at the last second and grabbing its throat, "No! No! Please! Have mercy!" the Spider Amazon begged.

Para complied, slowly loosening up her grip on the Amazon's neck…only to use her right fist to punch straight through the Spider Amazon's body, causing the kaijin to let out a screech of agony. Para then tossed the Spider Amazon aside, before she jumped on the spider amazon and repeatedly punching its face.

" Phoebe thats enough!" Warfstache called out, when Para stopped the Spider amazons face was pounded into mush. Then suddenly the spider amazon turned into black goop the only thing left was the arm bracelet and a pool of black goop. Phoebe walked back over to Team X " Lets go home " Warfstache said getting nods from the other team members .


	23. Mini series Chronicles of Chronos

( Hey guys Alexeusso89 here and this is set between Dracula and the mummy its a mini series so enjoy :) )

"The following announcement has been paid for by Genm Corp". A Japanese with long green hair in twin tails wearing a sleeveless schoolgirl out fit with thigh high boots and and sleeves on her arms suddenly appeared on the screen. " Hello I'm Hatsune Miku and im here to tell you about Genm Corp's new game Kamen rider Chronicle" Miku dies a cute pose " The only game where you play the hero and fight the evil bugsters to win prizes, you the player, the Kamen Rider!. But remember only buy playing the game can you win the prizes which range from new games to the return of your lost loved ones who played this game" Miku says smiling and dancing around " So buy Kamen Rider Chronicle now and ride the ride and fight fight fight Kamen Rider!" Miku says as the Kamen Rider Chronicle logo appears on the screen the commerical then ends.

" Great thats all we need " Jessikah sighed turning the tv off the alarms suddenly goes off and wakes Skye up from her dreams. It was a long time since She had dreamt, "What's going on,..." She said as she massaged her forehead.

"Bugster attack!" Poppy screams echoing through the Cr hq, indicate that it was the time Skye head out " Lets go" Jesiskah said " Split up and find them " She continued as they headed out the door.

"Ah... there you are," Skye said when She finally arrived on the location. From her view in the rooftop, She could see a woman, probably around 20's dressing in office work dress is being attacked by some Bugster, "Hm... I don't see the major one," When the Bugster attacks, there's always one Bugster that looks different than the other, but this time only the orange-head ones that attacking, "It must be hiding somewhere, I need to found them to end this," Skye said as she put the driver on her wrist before Then activated the gashat.

[MIGHTY ACTION X!]

Skye inserted the gashat before open up the lever.

[GASHAT!]

[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!]

Skye jump out as her armor started to cast-off.

[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]

[Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Acti~on X!]

Skye landed right in the middle of the woman and the orange-heads Bugster. The woman seems shocked with her sudden appearance but pay no attention as Skye is focused on the Bugster in front of her.

"Lets ride..." Skye said before charging toward the Bugsters. One tries to attacks her with its kitchen utensil as its weapon choice, but She evades it she then slams her fist into its body for counterattack. The other ones are trying to do the same thing, but Skye evaded by jumping out of way and drop kicking the Bugster. One by one, Skye has killed the Bugsters that attacking the woman. That, until the boss showed up.

"I see you have defeated my minions," said the Bugster with blue colored body and have a cloak and a top hat. It's Salty Bugster, the actual boss from the real Mighty Action X game, "However! You interference in our objective is over now! I'll make you game over!"

"Just try it if you can," Skye said while give a Vegeta stance.

"YOU ASKED IT!" he said before charge toward me with punch. Skye evades it before landed few punches to him. Then, Salty tries to shock her with his shock hand, but Skye evades it by jumping right to its back before landed an elbow strike on Salty.

"GAAGH!" Salty said in pain when he was send fly to wall. From all this ruckuses, Skye can tell that soon people around would notice so She decides to end this fast.

"Your fate," Skye said while she pointed at him, "has been decided!" Skye took out the gashat from the driver before insert it to Kimewaza holder and pressed the button.

[KIMEWAZA!]

The purple energy charged into my feet that planted to Salty. Skye wasted no time and press the button once again, "Game over."

[MIGHTY CRITICAL CTRIKE!]

[PAUSE!]

Tick-tock-tick...

Suddenly, everything has stopped. Not stopped because they want to, but as if the time itself is stopped. And true to the fact, the time is frozen. As anything got stopped, neither of them knows that a figure is walking in this frozen state of time. The figure slowly walks toward Genm and Salty who is frozen in the critical strike. As the figure stand in front of her, the rider kicks Genm

"Shh... you don't need to worry anymore ," said the figure as if talking directly to Skye, "It's time for you to rest," the figure, whose wear some kind of black-green suit with white lines, wearing a black-green helmet with goggle that has green multiple circle-like eyes, sweep side black-green hair style-like part with five green horn on it, a chestplate with left side has four white game pad-like part and right part showed a design of green colored circuit, two shoulder guards with two green horn, a green-shaped black trenchcoat down from his waist with a strange device in front of it. " Now, it's time... for your Judgement."

[ Critcal Crews-Aid]

The figures right foot charges up and it does a roudhouse kick striking Salty and Genm

[ End of the line!] the figure then walks away

[RESTART!]

" Gah!" skye says as shes flung backwards her health gauge dropped to nearly empty. Salty screams as he explodes " What the..." skye says " I didnt hit him with the critical strike ?" She continues as there is nothing left of Salty but his too hat.

" What the hell is going on ?" Skye says " I better get back to Jessikah " She continued as she headed off looking for Brave . As she left the figure in armor watches them over from roof of a near by building while still hiding their presence, "And time fly into another flow," the figure took of a thing from the device, "I wonder if it will lead me to something interesting." De henshining revealing the figure to be female.


	24. Chronicles of chronos Accel origins

Lincon city was very busy as usual, even in the night. Cars, iPods, game systems, and more were being mass produced, even in the night. The buildings were mostly skyscrapers and huge fast food restaurants, and not a house in sight. Transportation dominated the streets at day and night, with terrible traffic. People walked across the sidewalks with the intent to get home, as Lincon could be dangerous.

However, this didn't stop late-shift workers from going to the bar for an after evening drink. Two men dragged each other with an attempt to get home.

Both men were merrily laughing their heads off, terribly drunk. They were doing their best to find a taxi, and there were plenty around the city, but they were too drunk to be able to concentrate.

"Ahhh! What a night!" One man exclaimed. "Now, my faithful little wife will be home for me in bed!" He then laughed maliciously.

The other man let out an evil chuckle. "Yeah... Mine doesn't even know I'm having an affair with her! You gotta love these high school dropouts! HAHAHAHA!"

They turned a corner in an alley to see a figure standing in front of them. Because it was dark, they couldn't make out the figure. However, they could tell that she was a woman by her long hair. She also had sharp, long nails.

"Oi!" One of the men called. "Isn't that-"

She rose her hand to reveal a light blue USB Drive with the letter 'B' on it. She pressed a button, with it calling out, "BLIZZARD." Then she placed it into her neck, causing a powerful blizzard to blow right at the men, making them fall back!

They both got up in shock to find a different figure standing in front of them. In place of that woman was a strange figure with a body of ice. Her fingernails were extremely sharp icicles, and her body was in a white cloak.

She instantly ran up to them and slashed down one man, and grabbed the other's wine bottle. The man that was struck fell to the ground with a thud, blood coming out of his wounds. She broke open the bottle, and used some strange power to turn the wine into red icicles.

The other man screamed a bloodcurdling shriek as the icicles slammed into his body. They pinned him to the wall of the nearest building! Blood splashed out of his body as well, and he was barely alive.

The woman transformed back into her real body. She glared at that man. "Two... wasted... years..."

"Sweetheart..." The man's eyes widened. "I..."

She threw the remains of the bottle at his face, then drew a knife. "I've always... wanted to take revenge on your affairs! I killed all the women you've slept with! Now, I'll finally be free from this pain, you cheating bastard!"

"No! NO! PLEASE! I- ARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, in the Lincon City Police Headquarters...

Crimes were plenty in Lincon since the ammout of sentai/rider/heroes drew a lot of attention. And so, the HQ of Lincon is huge. They work to defend the peace of the city with the heroes of Lincon. But there are always crimes that are commited strangely, as if it was impossible to do so.

And so, the Dopant Police Section was secretly formed, in an attempt to protect people from the creatures known as amazons,bugsters,fangires,dophant,orphanoch and zodiarts.

"There's been nine victims in total...?" One man asked another one. He had slicked-back hair, wearing a police uniform.

"Yup." The other woman nodded. She had long Brunette hair, wearing a black suit. "This makes it one of the worst cases, yet."

She took out a card from her wallet. It had her name, special agent Emily Prentis on it. He slid it on a slot on a doorknob, changing the color from red to green. It opened up, and the two walked inside.

The inside was a huge white area filled with all sorts of machines and tubes and scientifical stuff like that. Several scientists walked around, holding tubes and played with machines and electricity.

"Barbara, this is the Paranormal Institute of Scientific Research." Prentis explained. "PISR for short. This area was created to find ways to take down these creatures like Humans using Gaia memories to turn into Dophants."

"You say words I don't understand." Barbara Gordon frowned. "What's a Dopant or a Gaia Memory?"

"You know all the attacks that have been going on, and nobody can explain these strange incidents?" Prentis asked. "Well, people gain these USB Drives with powers normal humans can't use called Gaia Memories and place them on a specific part of their body. They then transform into Dopants, the monsters we call with these powers."

"I see..." Barbara said. "So, how exactly are we supposed to stop them?"

"I'm gettin' to that."

She took out his card again as they reached another silver, metal door. This one was more massive than the other they entered, and when she slid the card in, more doors appeared from the opened door. It took five doors until it completely opened.

When they finally arrived, Barbara frowned as she saw one object in the center of the room, inside a giant tube. It was a small USB Drive, colored red. In the center of the drive was the letter 'A'.

"That's a... Gaia Memory?" Barabara asked.

"Yup." Emily grinned. "Our weapon against These creatures. But this one is different. We've equipped it with a belt in order to lessen the strain it has on humans. Using this will transform the user into a superman."

"So, who's gonna use it?"

"The first person who uses the Gaia Memory will be the only user of the weapon." She explained. "We're going to equip it on the best person in the police force available to take down these Creatures, and put an end to the crimes. It reads the person's DNA so that the person can be the only user."

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. THERE HAS BEEN A BREAK-IN INTO THE DISR. THEY ARE IN SEARCH OF THE GAIA MEMORY. PLEASE LOCATE IT AND BRING IT TO A SECURE-"

The intercom was then cut. It seemed like someone had forcefully cut the person from speaking. The alarm went off, the rooms flashing bright.

"Crap! They've caught on to us!" Prentis clenched her teeth. She grabbed the Gaia Memory and the belt near it, which was shaped like motorbike handles. "We've gotta hide this somewhere!"

Suddenly, a explosion was heard outside. Looking into one of the TVs that had access to the security cameras, Barbara realized that they were bombing each metal door one by one. Each looked strange, with skeletal-like faces wearing suits.

"Masquerade Dopants!" Barbara said. "Change of plans!"

BOOM! Another door exploded!

She ran to this huge, strange, metal device and placed the Memory and the belt on it, then grabbed a lever.

"What are you doing!" Barbara shrieked.

"I've got no choice but to transport it. I've placed the coordinates for random so that nobody can find it!" Prentis yelled. "It's better that way!"

BOOM!

"Please God, place it into the hands of someone with the mind of justice!" Prentis roared as he pulled down the lever with all his might.

A red light zapped the two objects, making them disappear! The metal device exploded with it, so that it could never be used again!

BOOM!

Prentis sighed, then smiled either because the enemies couldn't get the Memory, or because he went insane.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The next day...

A young woman sighed as she exited a building she had just found out she had been fired from her reading team. She had worked real hard to come back from injury quicker too!

This young woman had purple hair with red streaks, she was wearing a Cm Punk T shirt and blue jeans, she had green eyes.

" Raven Star!" A feminine voice called.

Raven turned around. A girl, shorter than her by a few inches, sprinted towards her. She wore the female school uniform, a white collared shirt and a blue skirt. She had long, blonde hair and sparkling, blue eyes.

The young woman known as Raven frowned. "Detective Melanie Skye, its been a while " Raven said.

Melanie instantly slapped her across the face. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT STREET RACING?"

Raven shrugged. "It would cost me my career as a racer, anyway why do you care ?"

Melanie sighed. "Cause im your best friend and I help people in need, and you happen to be a person in need!"

"Person in need, huh...?" Raven muttered. "I'm just Raven Starr, former two time Bathurst champion and former red bull racing member . No special talents, no weaknesses... just average. I am not in need."

"You didn't need to tell me all that." She said. "Anyways, because you're in need, I'm gonna stick with you for awhile. You can live with me?"

Raven looked at her in shock. "You serious?"

She nodded cheerfully.

"You're crazy then." Raven's eyes narrowed. Then she began running,

"W-Wait!" She screamed, then followed after.

Raven ran across the street, then through some alley ways. She was getting exhausted already, even though she was running for only four minutes. Melanie, on the other hand, is a detective, and is easily catching up to the average Raven.

"Keep away!" Raven yelled.

"No!" She yelled back.

Raven then decided to cut through the forest. But her feet slammed into something that caused her to trip over!

Raven instantly stayed in that spot though. She was hidden around bushes, so she couldn't see her easily.

"Raven!" She yelled, searching around. But because of the bushes, she couldn't find Raven anywhere. Eventually, she decided to walk away.

That was close... Raven looked around at her surroundings. Geez... this city is so huge that they actually have artificial forests around here. And it reeks of pollution!

Then she noticed the thing she tripped on. She grabbed it, then frowned. It was like a motorbike handle, but there was a strange rectangular slot in the middle, as if something fit into it. It slipped from her hands and landed on her front waist, but then stuck like glue.

She then felt another thing, a lump she was sitting on. She moved a little to see a rectangular object on the ground. She picked it up: it was a red USB flash drive-like item, with an 'A' on it. It kind of looked like a MPH meter on a car.

She noticed a button on it, and pressed it. A loud voice from the item announced, "ACCEL."

Melanie instantly appeared from behind him! "Aha! I found you! I didn't realize you played with toys!"

"Wha-! I don't!" Raven protested.

"Then, why the belt and toy?" She asked.

"I dunno. I tripped over these." She replied.

Raven then realized the USB flash drive could fit into the rectangular slot on the belt. Standing up, she placed the item into the belt. Although the sound of a car starting was heard, nothing else happened.

"Geez... Raven..." Melanie whined. "Stop playing with your toys. We gotta get home."

"W-Wait! No!" She screamed as she dragged her home.

Night in the alleys of Lincon...

Terrible smoke leaked out of buildings in Lincon. Especially at night. Authorities always advise kids do go back home at night because that's the time they can go all out with mass production. That's why the sky is incredibly dark at night. You can barely see the moon or hero tower thats normally a beacon of light.

But it also worked for criminals, because they could easily do crimes without being seen.

And in one alley...

"H-HELLLPPPP!" A woman screamed as she was chased by the Blizzard Dopant.

Blizzard laughed like a maniac as she used the small puddle the woman ran on as ice to make her slip. She froze the woman's legs too, so she couldn't get away!

"No... please! I HAVE THREE KIDS!" She shrieked.

"Well, I had a husband." Blizzard said. "A husband that you slept with, whore!"

"Wait! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOO!"

She was instantly frozen, head to toe. With a snap of her fingers, the woman shattered into a million fragmented icicles.

"Hmhmhmhmhm... Now, the next person my husband slept with..." She giggled.

"Stop right there, Blizzard Dopant!"

She turned to see men in police uniforms holding guns at her face from the street. They were shivering like crazy, either because of the arctic weather she was producing or because of fear.

"Y-You're under arrest for murder!" One stammered. "Please come quietly!"

"Oh, how cute..." She smiled. Then she created more icicles and stabbed them through the heart!

She then took out her Gaia Memory and sighed. "What a pain..."

Meanwhile, at the next corner...

Melanie and Raven stared, mouths wide open at the spectacle they just saw. A strange, frozen monster killed a woman and two policemen, then transformed back into a woman.

"My gosh... You stay here" Melanie said running off to help.

" You can't fight it. And those policemen couldn't stop it." Raven eyes quivered as she watched Melanie leave. "I don't know..."

The woman pressed the memory again. "BLIZZARD." She placed it on a strange marking on her neck, which created a small blizzard. In it's place was the monster.

melanie blinked as she was closing in on the woman. " Hold on a sec, Raven...has the same thing she has?"

Raven took out the red USB drive from her pocket as she heard Melanie say that and pressed the button. It announced, "ACCEL."

"Yeah, they do look the same..." She murmured.

She still had the belt strapped on to her waist. Deciding to try one last time to see if she could use it to fight, she placed it into the rectangular slot. But nothing happened except for that car starting sound. Raven sighed.

"Wait. It looks like a motorbike handle, right?" Melanie asked from her hiding spot. " So what if you rev up one of the handles?"

Raven blinked, but placed her hand on the right handlebar. And when she revved it, the sound of a motorbike revving up sounded. She did it again and again, until red bars appeared around her like those lights used to guide airplanes to land.

They instantly slammed into Raven, but instead of hurting her , they transformed her into something. What appeared was a jumpsuit looking warrior wearing a helmet. The suit was colored in red and silver, with an A-shaped metal horn-like item on the head. Her helmet glowed blue with blue dots around. A wheel was attached to her back, as well as two small wheels around her legs.

"Whoa..." Melanie gasped.

It took Raven five seconds before she snapped out of her awed phase and rushed right at Blizzard. She didn't even expect it coming and was slammed on the ground by Raven grabbing her.

She quickly got up. "Wh- Who are you?" Then she noticed the item in the middle of the belt. "You have a Gaia Memory as well?"

"Gaia Memory? So that's what this is called?" Raven asked. But she didn't give her time to answer as she quickly punched her against the wall.

"Why you!" She yelled, trying to swing her fist at Raven. Raven easily ducked it and gave her a good kick, knocking her into a nearby garbage can.

"That's it, Raven! Go! Go! Fight!" Melanie cheered.

Raven gave her a good uppercut then another kick to a garbage dumpster, so she retaliated by turning a nearby puddle into icicles and targeting her with it. Realizing that the belt gave off heat whenever she revved it up, she did just that, melting the icicles.

"No way!" The woman gasped.

Raven kicked her once, then kicked her again. She tried to create a small blizzard from her body, but because of the heat, it would always melt. Thus, the Blizzard dopant had no options of fighting, since she was terrible at hand-to-hand.

Raven punched her one more time before deciding to see what the left handlebar did when she revved it up. So she did. And flames actually began appearing more from her body. She did some more, until she felt she was at her limit.

"ACCEL MAXIMUM DRIVE."

"Crap!" The woman shrieked, then attempted to run.

Raven started to run as fast as she could and jumped right at her. She gave her a powerful spinning heel kick where tread marks appeared from the kick and slammed right into her. She screamed in pain, getting knocked back.

The Gaia Memory slid out of her body and broke as it fell to the ground. The woman also fell to the ground, unconscious.

And as if right on time, more police arrived in four police cars. Two of them were Barbara and Prentis, who recently checked out of the hospital with minor injuries.

Barbara gasped. "That's... Kamen Rider Accel?"

"That's the project the PISR was working on?" One policeman asked.

She nodded, then stepped closer. Melanie was still hiding on the opposite side of the alleyway so they couldn't see her. Raven (or rather, Accel) backed up as well.

"Don't worry. We are the ones who created that Memory." Pretis said. "We come in peace. Just show us who you are."

Accel backed up even more. She revealed the unconscious woman and the broken remains of the Blizzard Gaia Memory as well.

Prentis smiled. "I see you were able to stop the serial murderer who used the Blizzard Memory, huh? So I will guess that you are on the side of justice."

Thinking this was a trap, she instantly ran to the other area, grabbed Melanie and ran for her life!

"Wait!" Barbara yelled, as well as the other policemen.

"Don't worry about her ." Prentis said. "If she stopped this murderer, I'm sure she'll stop the next attack on Lincon. For now, let's put this woman into custody."

Suddenly on every screen in Toku square ( Times square ) "The following announcement has been paid for by Genm Corp". A Japanese with long green hair in twin tails wearing a sleeveless schoolgirl out fit with thigh high boots and and sleeves on her arms suddenly appeared on the screen. " Hello I'm Hatsune Miku and im here to tell you about Genm Corp's new game Kamen rider Chronicle" Miku dies a cute pose " The only game where you play the hero and fight the evil bugsters to win prizes, you the player, the Kamen Rider!. But remember only buy playing the game can you win the prizes which range from new games to the return of your lost loved ones who played this game" Miku says smiling and dancing around " So buy Kamen Rider Chronicle now and ride the ride and fight fight fight Kamen Rider!" Miku says as the Kamen Rider Chronicle logo appears on the screen the commerical then ends.


	25. Chronos - Spidey HomeComing

Officer Jeff Burns also known as the user of the Gx-3 system walked through the police headquarters, much has happened with the rise of the Unknown and his most recent revelation, discovering that Peter Parker was Spidey, was a good but very shocking thing.

He decided to forget about it, Peter proves himself to be a good ally in the battle against the Unknown. As he neared the G-Trailer he thought about the other spiderman that are out there, David Looperleveille and Noah Chase, so many things have been going on that it was times like this he believed he should just stop thinking.

As he entered he nodded towards Chase and Looperleveille "Good morning." he said quietly before sitting down. Looperleveille turned "Ready for another day?" he shrugged and nodded "Always."

Meanwhile a pair of Unknown hid in the trees as a man walked down the road, both had large horns on their faces and were very big and muscled, resembling the powerful rhinoceros.

As one held up his hand and began drawing their mark the other charged towards the man. He turned and screamed as it rammed against him and threw him across the road and into a pole. People in the immediate area began screaming and running as the dead man fell to the floor.

"So Burns, how about taking a day off and letting me use the G3-X?" Looperleveille asked with a grin, Jeff didn't hear him at all, before he could turn and ask him to repeat an alarm came through and Looperleveille was being told of an Unknown attack in the city.

"G Trailer moving out!"

He got up and walked over to where the armor of the G3-X was held, as Noah began guiding the G-Trailer out of the hanger and down the streets David placed the chest armor, gauntlets and belt on Jeff. "Typical day..." he muttered as he placed the helmet on him.

The Rhinoceros Unknown turned to leave as a motorcycle drove right in between them, they both turned around and roared "Spidey!" the Kamen Rider got off the bike and ran at them. One of the rhinos charged, Spidey easily jumped over him and punched the other one right on the horn, knocking it down on its back.

Spidey turned to spin kick the other Unknown but the force of its charge threw him into the air. He spun and landed on his feet then held both arms in a defensive position as the Unknown came at him again. As he stumbled back he thought to himself

"These Unknown are tough, I'm going to have to step it up." The rhino heaved him into the air and he landed on his back hard.

As they both faced Spidey, the rider stood and one arm swung around and tapped one of the buttons on his belt, there was a red flash as a sword hilt appeared from his buckle. He pulled it out and a bright light enveloped him, Spidey Ultimate form stood before the two Unknown charged. With one powerful slash he threw both of them to the side and noticed G3-X approaching on his Guard Chaser.

"Spidey!" he got off the bike and held out his gun "GM-01 Active!" He began firing towards one of the Unknown as Spidey moved towards the other swinging the sword again and connecting with its armored side.

G3-X moved aside as the rhino ran past him, angered it held its arm out as a circle of light formed and grabbed a huge ax out of it. The monster jumped towards G3-X who fired at it, the beast crashed into him and both rolled on the ground.

Spidey slashed the monster away and held his sword across his chest with the blade extending over the shoulder. From the hilt horns extended and the Unknown ran towards him, Spidey ran quickly at it, slashing clean through. The monster stumbled as a circle of light appeared above its head, it roared and then exploded.

G3-X got up only to get thrown forward and onto his face as the massive ax swung into his back. He rolled aside as the weapon crashed onto the ground. He fired at the beast as he moved towards his cycle, Spidey ran in and kicked the Unknown aside.

G3-X took the chance to turn and hit the 1, 3, 2 on his weapon, he turned and quickly changed it into its gatling gun form. Spidey slashed the rhino's ax away and jumped out of the way as G3-X let loose endless rounds into the Unknown, a circle of light formed above it before the monster exploded like its countless allies before it.

G3-X turned to Spidey as a flash enveloped him and Peter Parker stood in his place. "That was a great victory!" he said excitedly. Jeff took the G3-X helmet off and nodded "Like the many before it, we won...it makes me think, when is this finally going to end."

Peter just laughed as he got on his bike and turned to Jeff "You're thinking too much!" The officer shrugged at that and got on the Guard Chaser, nodding towards Peter before driving off.

Watching the battle, a third Rhinoceros Unknown stands aside two other Unknown in the trees. It turns and stalks off while the other two resume their mission.

When Peter arrives at home he is greeted by Ned who quickly asks him to make food. Peter laughs and enters the kitchen to begin. As he begins working he thinks about his responsibility as Spiderman "It has been quite an adventure through all this...I've been doing great so far but why do I feel that something bad is going to happen?"

Though he shrugs off the thought, at that moment the surviving Rhino Unknown arrives at a forest clearing and turns to see a large stone extending out of the ground.

It would be completely unimportant if the ground beneath wasn't glowing. Annoyed the Unknown charges and destroys the stone, it turns to see the ground explode and a creature begin to tear from the earth. "Finally, I've waited to long for this!"

The Unknown stared at the creature as it turned, it was a large yellow with orange stripes dat like that looked like they had teeth extending from its head. "Who are you?"

The Unknown stood silent so the creature shot it with black energy,throwing it to the floor "Speak!"

"Who are you is more important, I woke you up..." The Unknown said as it stood. The other monster nodded "All it takes is a little intimidation...I am a Dophant, Smillion and probably the last of them...I know what happened to the rest of my comrades but I couldn't do anything about it, being sealed in the middle of nowhere..."

The car turned towards the other beast "For unsealing me I thank you, now I will seek my revenge against that Kamen Rider!"

The Unknown was actually glad to hear this "A new ally against that hated rider..."

"You know where he is? Perfect, lead me to him..."

As the monsters began moving their allies, two Eagle Undead stood atop a building ready to dive in and take out their targets.

As Peter served his family, who weren't his real family but he considered them so, the nagging feeling of dread returned followed by the sense of the Unknown. He turned quickly and Ned noticed "You have to go again, don't you Peter?"

He nodded "Sorry, but I'll be right back!" He quickly ran outside and got on his bike before driving off.

The Eagle Undead jumped off the roofs and flew straight towards their targets. As they neared a man jumped in the way and kicked one into the other and sent them to the floor.

The people around dispersed quickly, the Unknown turned to the threat, a man all in black, he took off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket then held both arms up and away.

A belt formed around his waist and he brought both his arms down and crossed them over the buckle "Henshin!" there was a flash and the Unknown were facing Scarlet Spider.

One of the Eagles flies straight at him, the rider jumps and grabs his head, spinning in the air before hurling the Unknown into its partner, both fall to the floor in a sprawl and struggle to get up.

Scarlet Spider runs at them and flips into the air before bringing a leg down onto one of the monster's heads. It is thrown down onto the floor and Scarlet Spider jumps off its back as the 2nd eagle flies into the air. He punches it in the gut hard and it soars through the air and hits the ground elsewhere.

Scarlet Spider falls and lands cleanly as the 1st eagle gets back up to face him. "You fools picked the wrong Spiderman to mess with!" Before he could attack a cycle drives into the eagle and throws it away, Gwen Stacy dismounts and crosses her arms then brings them out "Henshin!"

In a pink flash she mutates into Kamen Rider SpiderGwen "I didn't ask for your help." Gwen shrugged "Good, I wasn't offering." As the other Eagle Unknown flies at them, both riders jump and kick it up into the air.

Peter arrives and sees Gwen tackle one of the Unknown while Scarlet Spider and the recovering beast circle each other "Well, looks like they've got this under control."

Gwen kicks the Unknown, then jumps after it and grasps its neck. She runs with the monster and rams it into a wall before backing up and delivering punch after punch into its chest while roaring. Gwen then grabs the bird by its shoulders and bends backwards, bringing it with her and headfirst into the ground.

Scarlet Spider makes the first move and the Eagle jumps into the air before kicking the rider in the face, instead of stumbling back, the kick only pushes Scarlet Spider's head away "Heh..." he grabs the leg and spins it around before throwing the Unknown away again.

Peter rests his chin on his fist "I wonder if I could do that..." he imitates He's moves before turning to see another Rhino Unknown charge at him, it knocks him and the bike over and he rolls across the ground. He stands back up to see another monster next to the Unknown

"Wait...he is the one that you want to destroy? That isn't Deadpool!"

"Deadpool?" Peter takes the time to move his arm across his chest then back to his side, his belt appears before he extends his arm out in front of him slowly "Henshin!" he throws both arms out then brings them to the side buttons on his belt and in a flash of light, transforms into Spiderman.

Scarlet Spider quickly punches the approaching Eagle into a tree that snaps in half as the monster falls with it, he backs up and gets into his pose as a crimson insignia appears below him, he breathes out as it swirls and disappears into his feet, he quickly leaps into the air and extends a leg out.

The Eagle Unknown turns in time to take the attack to the chest and get thrown back. As Scarlet Spider lands the monster explodes and he turns back to Gwen fighting and Spiderman facing two Unknown.

Spiderman stares cautiously at the other monster, he knows it isn't an Unknown, the creature pushes the Unknown aside "Forget it, the frustration is getting to my head, I'll do away with this one!"

Large paws began moving rapidly as it ran towards Spidey who dove aside, he turned to face the monster as it flew around but was knocked aside by the rhino. He rolled back to his feet in time to jump above the cat. Frustrated even more the monster extended its four arms out and shot four weird ball like things into the earth around Spidey.

They exploded against the ground and threw Spidey to the floor, the Unknown took that chance to move in but was tackled by Scarlet Spider.

"Some help you turned out to be..." the cat grabbed in and grabbed Spidey with its powerful jaw then dragged him along the ground.

Gwen leapt and knocked the Eagle Unknown across the head and threw it to the floor before roaring loudly. Lightningn began to from on her heel. She jumped high into the air as the Eagle stood, one of Gwen's legs went straight up and she brought it down onto the monster's shoulder and roared in victory before kicking off its chest and spinning in the air while the beast exploded.

She turned and looked to see a cat running around with Spidey stuck in its powerful jaws "Spidey!" it swung its head and threw the rider straight down and into Gwen.

Scarlet Spider turned to see the riders struggling to get up as the cat stopped next to the Unknown. "What are you?"

"Glad someone finally asked me...I am the Cat Dophant Smillion, perhaps the strongest of them all...but I was sealed away from my brethren. Thanks to this Unknown I have returned for my revenge...however, none of you are my target, which frustrates me to no end!"

Spidey looked at Gwen and Scarlet Spider before looking at the Dophant "None of us?" "Then is he looking for Jeff?"

The Dophant nodded "My target is like you but has greater form shifting power and has fought me once before long ago...this time however, I will destroy him!"

As the rhino moved against the three riders, Spidey quickly tapped one of the belt's buttons and grasped a rod that appeared from the buckle, in a torrent his armor changed into a blue form. The Dophant took a step back "A blue form with a rod weapon...so much like him and yet not..."

Spidey Storm Form swung the rod into the rhino, knocking it over while Gwen and Scarlet Spider charged at the Cat who formed more red bolts in his hands.

G3-X arrived on the scene as the blasts exploded against the riders and threw them to the floor, he quickly activated the GX-05 and opened fire on the monster that assaulted them.

In the G-Trailer, Noah looked at the insect that took the shots and formed more red bolts "This isn't an Unknown..." David looked at it "How can you tell, its a monster just like the others, what's the difference?"

"Jeff , be careful, that monster, something is off about it."

"Copy that."

G3-X dove aside as the black bolts crashed into the ground behind him, he continued firing at the monster but it wasn't being effected at all "How is this possible?" Another volley of bolts approached and exploded against the G3-X armor, throwing him across the ground and causing him to loose grip on the GX-05.

The Dophant turned back to Gwen and Scarlet Spider as they split up and attended to flank them "I'll destroy all of you at once!"


	26. Spidey homecoming part 2

Detective Melanie Skye sat in her car looking at the ongoing battle "That isn't an Unknown...could it really be an Unidentified Life-form? They were supposed to be wiped out two years ago..." She quickly took out his cell phone and began calling Jessikah.

Gwen leapt into the air and attempted to kick one of the blasts away but the force was too strong and it exploded against her leg and she hit the ground, Scarlet Spider flipped into a horizontal spin as a bolt passed over his body while the other flew by below him.

He landed and punched the last one, it exploded against his fist and he stumbled back. The Dophant laughed "You are strong, but that isn't enough!"

Spidey rammed the staff into the ground and used it to lift himself and kick the rhino away before turning to the dog that attacked Scarlet Spider

"Shit!" he dashed over there and hit the back of the monster with the staff while Scarlet Spider ducked and punched it in the stomach. Completely unaffected, the beast grabs, spins and hurls the riders away.

Spidey lands near G3-X "Spidey? Are you alright?" Spidey stood and nodded, "Fine but-" before he could finish the Unknown barreled through them and knocked them away.

Spidey rolled over to his feet and hit his Ultimate Form button. Both red and blue lights went off next to his buckle and he grabbed his sword as the armor shifted again, one arm was Flame, the other Storm and his chest maintained its Ground appearance, all three forms at once.

He dove forward and slashed with both weapons, the power cut through the Unknown and it knocking it back and it landed hard. Spidey Trinity Form turned to G3-X and nodded as the artificial rider picked up his GX-05.

The symbol of Spidey appeared below the rider before swirling into his feet, he shot into the air and flipped over as G3-X opened fire on the rhino Unknown, a powerful drop kick from Spidey and the GX-05 bullets hit the monster at the same time and it was sent flying. It exploded in midair as Spidey landed next to G3-X.

Gwen stands and breathes hard as the other two riders back her up, the Dophant laughs "You are all strong indeed, but you aren't my focus..."

Scarlet Spider launched into the air and attempted to Rider Kick the monster but it grabbed his leg and threw him towards the other riders who moved aside allowing the last rider to hit the ground.

"It can talk?" G3-X said silently

"Its an Unidentified Life-Form like the ones from a couple of years ago!"

Before he could ask a surge of purple electricity appeared in between the jaws and shot into the sky before redirecting into the four riders and exploding all around them.

While G3-X fell aside, drained of power the other three were knocked out of their rider forms and lay on the ground. Smillion laughed "Much too easy..." it turned and ran away, leaving the defeated riders where they lay.

Peter came to and couldn't remember what happened with the battle against the Dophant. He looked around "I'm in the police headquarters..."

"Yes, we had to make sure you all survived." Peter turned to see Melanie Skye leaning against a wall "What happened?"

The detective sighed "An Unidentified Life-Form like the ones believed to be wiped out years ago has appeared. From what I've seen of the battle, it is resistant to G3-X's strongest weapons, and you, Gwen and Scarlet Spider couldn't exactly touch him, could you?"

Peter recalled the battle "I tried to hit him with my Storm Halberd, but I don't think it did anything to him...and Jeff's strongest attack, he stopped it...by the way are the others alright?"

Melanie nodded "They're recovering, this enemy should have been easily destroyed by G3-X...the original G3 was designed to destroy Unidentified Life-Forms...why couldn't the extension of that system defeat this one..."

"Because he is stronger than most, if not all of the Dophant." Noah answered as he entered the room "According to SPD, the Life-Form called itself a Dophant, he also said he was sealed away from the rest of them before being awoken by one of the Unknown."

As Noah and Melanie discussed the Dophant, Peter thought about it "That was a very strong monster...I shouldn't have underestimated it, next time..."

Little did he know Gwen thought the same thing while Jeff merely fumed at his embarrassing defeat.

Meanwhile, a newcomer drove into the city on his cycle and looked around, he took off his helmet and grinned "Time to go on a job hunt!"

Although most did not want to be there, Peter, Jeff, Gwen and Scarlet Spider needed to form a valid "re-battle" plan to defeat the Cat Dophant. They all stood in a circle next to the G-Trailer and began tossing ideas at each other.

"Our way of fighting is much too broken up, we must fight as the Spiderman club! All together!" Peter said excitedly. "This could be the perfect chance to try it out!"

While Jeff tried to think of something to discredit that Gwen just sighed "We should just attack all together, do what you like but make sure we are all moving in rather than one by one, he can't block all our attacks."

"He doesn't need to block our attacks because they don't effect him!" Scarlet Spider countered.

"We don't know that for sure, I didn't get the chance to connect my attack, he clearly deflected it because he knew it would do harm to him." Jeff retorted.

While they fought Peter shook his head "This is the Spidey Club, we can't fight amongst each other, we are a union against evil!"

"No, no, no...well yes in a way but no...no Spidey Club." Jeff said quickly.

While the riders were talking they were all silenced by Noah slamming the door of the G-Trailer, they all turned to him as he approached them

"You don't really need to think this hard...put simply, there was an Unidentified Life-Form much like Spidey that fought the others, he was a valuable asset and destroyed many in his time...its simple, we find him, I'm sure he could defeat the Dophant despite its power."

The riders all looked at each other, Jeff nodded and turned to Peter "While that may be a good idea...how do we know where to begin looking?"

Gwen walked by Scarlet Spider "I think I know...find the Dophant, if it engages in battle with you, you can lead it across the city, if Unidentified Life-Form Number Four is out there, I'm sure he'll appear to help...though we don't know if he still exists."

Jeff shrugged "We could do that, but if I find the Dophant, this time, I will destroy it on my own..."

As Gwen walked away Peter looked at Jeff "Good luck". the officer nodded and watched the other three riders walk away.

Scarlet Spider turned to Peter "We should stay together, we've proven that we could take down many Unknown together...and we both have powerful forms."

Peter nodded "That is true...if we're lucky we may be able to defeat it between us...if not...then I really hope we get some kind of help."

As the riders began their search the Cat Dophant stood in a forest and formed a purple orb with its hands, the ball of dark energy floated away and morphed into a cat.

The newly created Cat Dophant turned to the other 4 and ran off "Deadpool...wherever you are, I will find you and kill you..."

Scarlet Spider and Peter drove through the streets "Where are we checking first Peter?" the other man looked up for a second then back to Peter

"Well, since the Dophant is a Cat it will probably be hiding amongst trees, so maybe some local parks or a forest nearby."

As they drove, both quickly turned and came to a stop "This feeling...it's nothing like the Unknown sense...but something is clearly going to happen." Scarlet Spider whispered.

"You are right...I've felt this before...no doubt its the Dophant..." before Peter could finish, Scarlet Spider drove off quickly and he followed shortly after.

"Where to start..." said a man as he walked down a sidewalk looking at all the stores he passed by. The street was busy but no one expected a large cat to barrel straight through it and flip several cars over. He turned and quickly looked up to see the cat "Is that...a...Dophant!?"

Scarlet Spider stopped in the middle of an overpass and looked down at the street where the huge cat ran around and rammed themselves into building walls and people. "More Dophant? How is that possible..."

Peter looked as well "We should hurry!" Scarlet Spider nodded and took off as a Dophant ran by him, doubled back and then hit Peter, throwing him and his motorcycle off the overpass and crashing into the road below "Peter!"

Scarlet Spider stopped and turned to see a Dophant raising havoc near several road side shops, people ran from it as it destroyed anything in sight "More Dophant? The Cat must have made allies to locate Number Four..."

He crossed both arms over his waist as his belt appeared and flashed "Henshin..." along with the cycle he transformed into Scarlet Spider and raised Dark Hoppers wheel and rammed it into the Dophant's chest as it turned around.

He dismounted and held out one arm towards the Dophant, he made a 'Come here' gesture and the monster roared and ran at him.

"Two alerts have gone off in different parts of the city, three more Unidentified Life-Forms have appeared." Noah said, Jeff nodded and moved over to equip the G3-X "Somehow the Cat Dophant made allies...are there any Unknown out there?"

As David fitted the belt onto Jeff and then the chest armor, David shook his head "No...they may be sitting this out...not sure why."

As the helmet went on Jeff moved towards the Guard Chaser and the back door of the G-Trailer opened. As he got off and onto the road a cat bombarded the trailer and shoved it aside

"What!?"

"Why are they focusing on us now?"

He quickly pulled out the GM-01 and began firing towards the Cat as it ran around and avoided the shots.

Peter got up to see the two Dophant continue to destroy cars, stores and anything to create more havoc, "Hey! Are you alright?" A man yelled as he ran next to Peter "You should get out of here!"

"What? Who are you?" Peter asked, the man grinned "My name is Wade Wilson, nice to meet you! Now get to safety."

Peter took off and hid behind a building to transform, moving his arm out slowly he yelled "Henshin!" and in a flash became Spidey once more, he turned to combat the monsters and saw the man named Wade hold both hands in front of his waist where a belt formed.

Wade held his right arm out and his left hand was above the buckle, he moved one across the air and the other to his side

"Henshin!" he brought his right hand over his left fist and made a pushing motion, as he ran towards the monsters his body shifted as red armor appeared all around. Peter watched him jump and kick a Dophant, knocking it down on its back before spinning over and punching the other in the head.

"It can't be...he is number four?" Spidey shook it off and ran out to join him, the other rider noticed him jump and deliver a chop to one of the Life-Forms shoulders before spinning and kicking it upside the head.

"Woah, who are you?" the red rider asked as he rammed his elbow into the cat's head and caused it to stumble.

Spidey took a punch to the stomach, but grabbed the monster's arms and spun it around before throwing it, the other rider ducked as it jumped over him and into the other Dophant. "Spideh...and you are?"

The red one got up and he saw the red with black face with white eyes "Are you another Spidey?" he shook his head "No...are you another Deadpool? Nah...I'm pretty sure I'm the only Deadpool in existence."

Both turned to the roaring monsters, Gwen took that moment to drive right into both of them and throw them back again. "What are you doing talking?"

The other riders nodded, Deadpool held an arm out "Chou Henshin!" his armor changed to blue, and he grabbed a fallen piece of the overpass' railing which transformed into a long pole.

Deadpool Dragon Form charged past Spidey and Gwen and swung the pole wide, knocking one of the Dophant into the air before jumping after it and kicking it back to the floor.

Gwen turned to Spidey "That is him I'm guessing?" Peter nodded "Nice tricks! I can do that to!" He transformed into Storm Form and took out his staff, both ends extended into hooked blades and next to Gwen they charged at the other Dophant.

It ducked below Spidey's staff but was kicked back up by Gwen, Spidey turned and hit it with the staff across the back, throwing it away and causing it to roll across the street.

The Car Dophant appeared with the last cat next to it, "There he is boss, Deadpool." The leader of the monsters laughed "Deadpool!."

Scarlet Spider punched the Dophant with all his force and it crashed through the wall of a building causing the people inside to scream and scatter. The rider entered after it and watched it fly away and tear through the ceiling into the second floor "You are not getting away!"

He ran outside and leapt onto the building, kicking off and then landing on the roof as the cat tore out, he jumped towards it and aerial spin kicked it. The monster flew through the air and smashed against another building. "This is the end..." a crimson symbol appeared below Scarlet Spider and swirled into his feet.

He jumped into the air as the cat jumped at him and kicked it in the face, there was a visible shock-wave before the monster crashed into the earth and Scarlet Spider landed nearby, he turned to see an imprint on its face that was glowing before it exploded. "So I can destroy them..."

G3-X pursued the Dophant on the Guard Chaser as it flew away while shooting bolts similar to the Cat only smaller and possibly less powerful. G3-X evaded them and continued firing until he realized the gun was out "Perfect..."

The cat neared him and began trying to knock him off the bike, he detached the GK-06 and began fending it off with the knife. He noticed a toppled vehicle ahead and after stabbing the monster lifted the bike up and it launched into the air over the obstacle, G3-X lifted himself off the seat and side kicked the Dophant in the chest, knocking it to the floor with a crash.

He stopped the Guard Chaser and dismounted, then armed the GX-05 as the Dophant got up only to be filled with endless rounds.

Deadpool swung the staff again, knocking the Dophant away as it neared. He continued to follow it and tried to strike it on the floor but it rolled out of the way and his weapon hit the ground. It got up and punched him in the stomach before turning and kicking him to the floor.

Spidey whirled his Storm Halberd and tried to hit the Cat but it jumped into the air and shot bolts that exploded against the rider and caused him to stumble back and fall. Gwen jumped into the air and kicked it in the chest, throwing it back.

He landed and looked at the Life-Form as it adjusted itself and charged into him, throwing him to the floor.

Deadpool rolled to his feet and avoided several of the Dophant's attacks before spinning and hitting it in the side with his pole. It stumbled away and he followed it, using the staff as leverage he catapulted himself into the air and one of his legs connected with its back. he kicked it with his other leg and it was thrown to the ground again. "Just like the good ol' days." Deadpool commented.

Webbing extended from Gwen's wrist and with it she bound the Dophant and swung it around before releasing it into a store, it crashed through the window and inside where Spidey followed it. The monster got up and saw Spidey Storm begin spinning his weapon, gusts began forming as all the windows in the store shattered, the monster tried to fly at him but he quickly struck it with the pole, leaving a mark on it, the monster crashed into the ground and rolled over on the street before exploding.

Deadpool noticed the other two finish and laughed "Great job to the both of you." the cat took the time to run at him but he jumped back and flipped over, landing safely. Holding the staff straight out he took a step and rammed it into the monster's chest. There was a crack as the cat stumbled back and glanced at the Deadpool symbol on its chest "N-No!" it exploded shortly after.

Gwen and Spidey approached Deadpool, both blue riders returned to their original forms "So you are Unidentified Life-Form Number Four?" Gwen asked.

Deadpool shook his head "No, I am Kamen Rider Deadpool, the warrior who fights for justice...though I should've been done, no clue where all of these guys are coming from."

"Well Deadpool, or Wade, whichever you prefer...that is why we need your help." Spidey stated. The other rider turned to him "You must be the guy I told to get to safety! You are a rider too...that's pretty cool, we are like a Rider Club!"

Spidey pointed at him and nodded "My thoughts exactly!"

Gwen shook her head "Now is not the time for that!"

They all looked up as another The cat and another cat Grongi landed near them. "Deadpool! This is revenge for my fallen comrades!"

Deadpool looked at him "How many Cats did you make? Need a little creativity eh? And revenge? I don't even know who you are!"

The Car formed two black orbs "You killed countless Dophant...but now I will kill you for their sake!" he launched the bolts at Deadpool, Spidey and Gwen, they exploded against them and the riders were thrown back.

The cat turned to see G3-X ride in and open fire with his gatling gun, the rounds were all ineffective

"Stop frustrating me!" an electrical charge formed in his jaws and shot into the sky before a powerful bolt crashed into G3-X, the battery was drained and the rider fell. "Jeff!?".

Spidey looked at the blue rider "Jeff !" The Sealed Dophant approached them and held out all its arms where more energy formed.

Deadpool quickly stood up "Chou Henshin!" he transformed into a green form and jumped through the air, avoiding the blasts, he landed near G3-X and took the magnum from him, it changed into a green bow-gun, as the Dophant unleashed more bolts, Deadpool fired at all four of them and they exploded, another shot flew into the Cat, it moved back a bit but resumed attacking quickly.

Deadpool Pegasus Form rolled away and Spidey quickly tapped a button, changing into Flame Form, drawing out his sword, he charged towards the preoccupied cat. " Take this!"

As he swung the blade the last beetle got in the way and he slashed it from shoulder to thigh before bringing the sword back through its waist and then slashing from waist to opposite shoulder while spinning around. The monster exploded behind him, he turned in time to take four bolts from the Cat and skipped across the street before crashing into a building and falling out of his transformation.

Deadpool took the chance to shoot again, the attack hit the monster's chest and it moved back but delivered more blasts towards the veteran riders. He was thrown back and his armor reverted to red "Darn, you are one tough, strong, tough guy eh?"

The Cat charged up "Die!" as he let the lightning shoot up, Scarlet Spider launched from the side while Gwen shot into the air. The Heel Lightning buried into the Cat's shoulder and Scarlet Spider kicked it in the side, the crushing force caused the Cat to stumble back and fall, the lightning hit Deadpool and he was thrown back and out of his transformation, landing near Peter.

The two riders stood facing the defeated Dophant "This can't end like this..." before they could move a blue light passed by them and threw them aside before enveloping the Dophant and running away.

Gwen and Scarlet Spider were enveloped by light and Peter helped Jeff out of the G3-X system.

"Are you alright?" The officer breathed hard and nodded "Mostly...mostly..."

Scarlet Spider stood near Peter and Wade as they looked at him "We were so close this time...looks like we didn't really need you Unidentified Life-"

"I am Deadpool, not Unidentified so and so...really, do yourself a favor and save your breath, why say that title when you can just say Deadpool...say it with me...Dead...Pool...Deadpool." Wade grinned.

Scarlet Spider raised an eyebrow "Very well...Deadpool...but what is your name."

"Oh right, I am Wade Wilson !" As he shook Scarlet Spider's hand the G-Trailer pulled up and Noah got out followed by David, "Jeff are you alright?"

He nodded "Yeah, don't worry about it, more importantly the Dophant got away, and we found Number Four or Deadpool as he calls himself."

He looked at the other man who smiled and bowed towards him "He seems somewhat like Peter, so cheerful even in this situation..."

Shaking his head he told all the riders to get in the G-Trailer, heading back to the HQ where they will hopefully recover from wounds and prepare to take down the Dophant whenever it reappears.

The Dophant fell to the floor and looked up to see a man in all black looking out a window "I will give you the power...for your revenge...people should not have the power of Spidey, that includes this new Spidey."

The Cat was too weak to correct him "Very well...I will wipe them all out this time!" The man turned halfway and raised one arm, there was a pulse from his palm into the Dophant as power entered it "You are now, the Cat Lord...destroy Spidey."

The hybrid Lord stood and nodded before disappearing.


	27. Building the build

A bike pulled up to an explosion. Power Rider Decade was sitting on his bike and leaned forward as another went off behind him. He pulled up on his bike and drove it forward as another Rider on a walking vehicle came behind him, with a small army of Riders who all looked alike came in on foot and on bike.

More explosions erupted into the army. The walker fired missiles.

Two dragon monsters flew through the air and unleashed fireballs, but both fell.

More Riders came in on bikes, avoiding explosions.

A number of Riders with wings or jetpacks flew with the mass produced Riders and some crimson bird-like objects. A dragon/castle flew in with Riders atop it.

Some Riders fell, and then the castle went down as well.

A purple Rider wielding drumsticks was carried forward on a large creature, clearing the path for more Riders to come in on foot or on bike, led by Decade. They avoided more explosions, but some were cast aside.

More explosions struck around the bikes. Trains flew through the air while Riders rode them, using whatever attacks they had.

"Final Vent" rang out as missiles flew, but he was struck with his train.

A line of Riders ran forward but were blasted back by an explosion.

More Riders ran forward, but explosions stopped their progress. One Rider was thrown from his bike while Decade tried to remain in control.

The large monkey-like creature that the purple Rider rode was struck and fell from the cliff it was on, into a body of water.

As Riders lay unconscious, explosions erupted around some of them.

A shadowy figure with a violet aura stood there, and then his belt stood out.

Ruby shot up and let out a sound of relief as she gripped her head with one hand. "A dream…it was only a dream…," she said to herself. She groaned and leaned back; resting her head against the pillow "More like a nightmare…"

She closed her eyes again but all she got was a flash.

As the violet form of Power Rider Decade walked forward, with the beaten down Riders lying on the ground, Kuuga started to stir. He rose up slowly, "You…," he told Decade, who stopped and turned. Decade threw his arms down and let out a shout. Darkness started to come around his body.

Ruby opened her eyes and shook her head, "No…no. What was that even about?" She muttered, "I've never dreamt of anything like that before."

She closed her eyes in a blink. She closed them again, but a violent flash came to her.

The unconscious forms of other Riders floated in the air around Decade. He let out a shout as he thrust one arm out and put the other to his belt. The darkness came around him, shifting him into a black armored form.

The unconscious bodies fell to the ground and he rushed forward.

She shook as she opened her eyes after her blink, "No…why?" She muttered, shaking her head, "Why?"

She looked up out the window at the sky. There was the sound of thunder coming. For now it was just grumbling in the distance. She picked herself up, her legs feeling weak. She reached out and put her hand against the bed for support.

She looked out, seeing a flash of lightning with the growl of thunder. In that flash she saw the rest of her dream.

Decade walked towards the black armored Kuuga, who came to a stop and started to throw attacks forward. Decade blocked each move as he moved backwards and evaded.

Decade took one shot and stumbled Kuuga slightly, but it wasn't much. Decade Evaded another kick and landed a punch, stunning Kuuga again. The two continued to dodge and exchange blows until Kuuga finally got ahold of one of Decade's arms.

The two leapt away from each other when Decade pushed his arm.

Kuuga stopped and lifted his arm, which began to glow with red energy.

Decade turned and lifted his arm as well, which glowed with red energy.

With their glowing fists, the two Riders ran at each other and punched, their fists colliding. An explosion rippled outwards from the impact.

"No," Ruby said, picking up her phone. Two bottles one red and one blue sat next to her. The red bottle had a rabbit design on it and blue had a tank design on it " Hey its me " Ruby said once someone had picked up " It seems hes back better locate the power riders " Ruby continued .

"We're…we're going to go and travel," she said. "There are other Power Riders out there. Decade will take the Riders homes from them, and drive them all to despair and destroy them. But that won't happen. I won't let it!" She shouted. "I'll find them, I'll get them to help me, and…and together, we will stop him!" Ruby said on the phone.

"Where do you even want to look?" she questioned.

"I don't know," She admitted, "But…but they're out there."

A red and silver Rider with large yellow eyes stood with a draped window to his back, rose petals falling around him as he raised his head up from a bowed position.

Dragon Knight stood in the world behind a window and turned.

Four Riders rose from crouched positions in a dark room and each one turned around and looked on.

A black hand caught gold glitter as it fell. Phi stood and then turned his head and flicked his wrist as butterflies flew around him. He lowered himself into a crouch.

A gold and black Rider stood with his back turned. He turned his head back, the two crests on his head opening up to reveal more.

A train rode through the desert under a multi-colored sky.

A Rider in red and white threw his arms out, one back, one forward as he came into a sort of crouch.

Blade turned his head as he lifted his arm up to the sky.

Hibiki stood in a tree, twirling his sticks around in his hands.


	28. Build vloging

[STATUS: LOGGING IN… LOGGED ON]

[ENABLING WEB CAMERA… WEB CAMERA ONLINE]

[AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED… ACCESS GRANTED, WELCOME: BECKY LYNCH]

[LOADING VIDEO… LOADING COMPLETE]

[SYNCHRONIZING VIDEO… SYNCHRONIZING COMPLETE]

[DATE: 9/3/2025]

The video turns on as it shows a long red haired young woman wearing a Overwatch-themed t-shirt as she adjust the camera as it stops staticing.

"Ugh… Is this working? Testing… Good! Well then… The names Becky Lynch. I suppose you want to learn the whole truth, huh? Now's your chance… Two years ago before the Lincon city Crisis started. Shocker came back with a strange device known the 'Pandora's Box'. No one knows what it can do… That is until the box created the 'Sky Dome' engulfing all of lincon city No one can't leave, and it's still happening right now. Even if you go to space, it's still tall well thats what the government has told the rest of the world. Aside from that, the so called Sky Dome also bought along with these monsters known as the 'Smash'..."

Becky types on the keyboard as the screen shows the footage of the Smash appearing in Lincon city , arriving on the beach. Next shows the attack on Toku square as explosions were everywhere and people were running away from them. And next shows the Riders repelling against them as best as they could, switching back to the webcam.

"Scary isn't it, huh? I even heard the rumors about The kamen riders and Super sentai thanks to some information broker. Before the crisis and before the Pandora's Box, The riders had permanently disbanded. Thus, they no longer exist. But we know thats no the case. No one knows where they went. Not even I can guess it but they came back. Anyways… with the Smash running free and the Riders repelling them back… There is one person, a mysterious hero who goes by the name of… Kamen Rider Build…"

The screen switches to show the footage of Build attacking the Smash at the harbor via hidden recording as the Smash monster was overwhelmed as it was finished off with a finish until the screen switches.

"And that Rider… was me."

Becky then grabs out a device on her hand as she held it. Along with the blue and red bottle-like objects.

"This driver… belonged to someone I don't know. Who died in front of me. I'm still new fighting as Build. But, I'll make a promise to the world that this world will be free without the Shocker and the Smash. There is one thing I cannot solve… My own past. But, the only person who goes by the name of Nightrouge who took my memories away from me… But that doesn't matter. I want to save everyone and-"

Smash detected…

The mysterious female voice sang from far away to Becky's ears as there was something shining out of her window.

"What the…"

She then quickly looks at the camera.

"I'll talk to you later…"

She puts the device around her waist like a belt and held the bottles as she went out to the door until the camera stops showing the video.

[SIGNED OUT…]

[The laws of victory has been decided…]


	29. Build first fight a new ex-aid appears?

-Lincon city-America- Morning - Rainy

Lincon city, far beyond a normal city. The proud city of Lincon had been through a lot over the years but recently had been destroyed due to a villain named Blackout the city was almost sounds of bullets firing were heard from below the city. As explosions were set off. At Kiwami where the resident homes were blown up and attacked by a strange force. However, the LCPD cannot suppress one particular enemy as they were killed by some sort of white needle to the chest that pierced them to bleed out. However, more LCPD reinforcements attacked the mysterious walking monster with needles like a hedgehog as the bullets were no use.

Radio free rider: "This is JokersKat and were coming live at Kiwami Lincon City, the LCPD are currently repelling these monsters known as the Smash who are the real threat to the humanity. They are currently doing their best until The heroes arrive-"

The Smash used it's needles to kill someone. Zooming out to a mysterious room where a long orange haired woman was seen wearing a black aviators jacket and fingerless gloves with a steampunk themed attire as she sighed.

"I guess I'll be going out then…" The young woman stood up from her chair as she looked next to the table, revealing to be some of device for the belt and two bottles objects that are red and blue as she takes them. "Hey, I'll be going to stop the Smash now."

On the first floor where the person wore the device like a belt and looked at the person named Raven Starr who was seen on his computer desk behind the lab equipments as she was watching the footage from the drone. But, she was wearing a black hoodie to keep her disguised away from the public.

"All right, be careful out there. The heroes might be coming soon because of that news. One of the Riders might intervene to destroy it." Raven told her as she sighed.

"I get it. All I need is to get a job done, right? Besides, You're being hunted down for being Accel" person told her as she calmly facepalms.

"No need to tell me twice, Becky, My job is to help you to find these Smash and defeat them. Please, good luck." Raven called her name as Becky cracked her neck.

"Yeah, yeah… I guess I'll have to thank the dead later on…" Becky said to herself as she waved goodbye as she left out of her lab , heading away from the building called the dexter building. Then at outside, she looks at the Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R with a red/blue color palette as she got on and wore her helmet. "Let's do this…"

Meanwhile, the havoc continues as the monster shoots more needles as it hits the LCPD officers

LCPD officer 1: "Our guns isn't working. Not even a tank can't even land a scratch! Retreat! I repeat, retreat!"

LCPD officer 2 : "It's no use. Fall back!"

Then, all of the LCPD got into their cars and fell back while the others are on foot. The monster didn't care as it decided to continue walking towards until…

"Hey, you're that NeedleSmash, right?" Becky called at the monster as it turned behind to look at her on his motorcycle as she parked it and puts her helmet away while it was raining. "Sorry to say this, but I'm going to be your opponent today so play with me, alright?"

Becky had her device worn on her waist like a belt already as she grabs out the two bottles objects from each hand as she starts to shake them for a few seconds and twists the cap as she starts to place the red bottle to the first slot and the blue one to the second.

[RABBIT! TANK!]

[BEST MATCH!]

"Just to let you know, I'm not going easy on you." Becky said as she cranks the lever on her right side three times. "This Build Driver better function well."

Then, a melody beat of a construction theme plays as she glared at the NeedleSmash in a serious look.

[ARE YOU READY!?]

"Henshin…" Becky said one word as the NeedleSmash attacks first by shooting a barrage of needles to the ground, causing it to explode… But the theme plays as well.

[HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT! TANK! YAY!~]

Then, the smokes of explosion disappears as it reveals to be a person in a strange suit with a black, blue/red color scheme. But the helmet has a blue tank on the left and the red rabbit on the right. However, she cracked her knuckles in preparations.

[ Excite by diachi miura ]

"Kamen Rider… Build… Let's make this showy." Becky introduced herself as Kamen Rider Build as she runs towards the NeedleSmash as it retaliates back at shooting more barrage of needles. However, Build left red leg with a white spring on it charges for a huge jump, causing Build to jump off the wall building and dives towards the Smash with a punch. "Too slow. Come at me!"

The NeedleSmash decided to attack with a punch until she dodged and performed a uppercut and kicked him away. Build continued to walk towards the Smash as it tried to land a hit but she punched him back to pressure it.

"C'mon, aren't you going to hit me back? Geez, you pretty much suck." Just as Build was about to perform a roundhouse kick. The NeedleSmash turned around and shoots out a burst of needles and knocks her away as she felt a little bit of pain. "Heh… Now you've asked for it."

Build runs towards the Smash as both continued to trade in hits numerous times but Build drags the Smash to the children's park area as she threw it to a jungle bars as the NeedleSmash crashed and covered by smoke. Then, the surprise attack of needles came out from the smoke causes Build to take damage by it as she was launched into the air as she backflips and lands.

"You're not bad, creating a sneak attack on me. But, you do seem to have one flaw. Why? Allow me to explain." Build continued. "Your attacks are barely weak, along with your needles. I was thinking… are these needles poisonous? Maybe not, you're hardly trying your best to damage me as much as possible. So what are you waiting for, don't bore me and fight."

"Becky What's your current status?" Raven asked her through her comms as she was busy fighting.

"Pretty good and doing okay. This Smash is hardly putting up a show for me and I'm getting bored soon." Build replied to her as she held NeedleSmash's left arm. "Besides, I have the upper hand."

"Great. Finish it off quickly before The riders arrive." Raven told her as she sighs.

"I was planing to do so but sure." Build simply replied as she kicks away the Smash as she does some quick warm-up stretches. "Sorry, It's been fun. You putted up a decent fight there."

Build proceeds to crank the lever again as the melody plays once again.

[READY, GO! BOLTECH FINISH! YAY!~]

"Raaaaaaaaaaa… HA!" Build jumps high as her red leg glows to charge up as she backflips one time and dives towards the NeedleSmash. "RABBIT KICK!"

Just as it was diving down towards the Smash. It reacted to shoot a barrage of needles towards Build, causing it to collide and explodes to release a huge smoke. But, the rainy clouds were blown away upon this reaction as the blue sky lights on the ground again. Then, Build lands as the smoke clears it, revealing that the NeedleSmash has made it's escape.

"Tch…" Build felt annoyed as she takes off two bottle, causing her suit to dissapears in particles.

"Did you get the Smash?" Raven said to her as she replied.

"Mission failed, he escaped." Becky replied in annoyance as she sighed. "I'll return back to the lab now-"

" Great… I wonder what happened to the riders? This should have gotten their attention." Becky said to herself as she got on her motorcycle with her helmet on and drove off.

-Becky's Lab - the dexter building - Lincon-

Then back at the lab once Becky's home until became a base operation after bringing Raven in after she was being hunted down by Kamen riders. Becky parked her motorcycle and takes off her helmet and comes in.

"I'm here. So, messin' with the lab equipment?" Becky said to Raven as she points it to her… A woman with wavy long pink hair that touches her waist and has a ahoge who was seen using his equipment. But, she was wearing a white lab coat but has a black dress under it and black knee socks and black knee shoes. However, she was a bit tanned but not that tanned.

"Hey, you there. Who are you anyways and why are you here?" Becky said to her as she turns around. She has green eyes and wore small golden earrings and oval wireframe glasses.

"Ahh! Forgive me for using your lab equipment. I hear this is used to make Full Bottles so I have experience on it." The 32-year old pretty-looking woman with breast size of b cup said to her but noticed Becky wearing the Build Driver. "Hmm? Is that a Build Driver you're wearing?"

"Umm… Yes? Who are you, by the way?" Becky asked her as she forgot.

"Ahh! Please forgive me. I am Katiplier, I'm kamen rider Ex-aid… As well as a genius gamer from another dimension." Katiplier introduced herself as she continued. "You must be Becky Lynch, Raven told me about you. Hows using the driver?"

"It's… going fine. You said your a rider right?" Becky asked her.

"Yes i was brought here by Ryu Sengoku " Katiplier mentioned one name as Becky remembers meeting Ryu Sengoku few years ago.

"Sengoku?" Becky said the name as Kariplier noticed.

"Hmm? You know him? Last time I remember, he went missing for no reason. Do you know where he is?" Katiplier asked her as she looks down but has to bring that up.

"He… He died… He gave me the Driver and the Full Bottles after i found his lab they were in it " Becky replied to her as Katiplier was shocked about that. But, she kept her composure and calmed down.

"I see… at least… he'll rest in peace now. I'll just have to find another way home one day " Katilplier continued as she pats Becky's shoulders. "But, from now on. I shall settle into the apartment next to you with my friend Jessikah strange. You still need help after all."

"Umm… sure? That's cool. But, What can you do?" Becky asked her as she happily smiles with a sexy tone.

"Gladly. You see, I can make Full Bottles for your Driver. To do so, I need the materials of the Smash so I can 'purify' them. Even relic materials." Katiplier explained of her profession as she thinks…

"Purify?" Becky asked her.

"As in, convert them into compatible Full Bottles. Though, since this is your lab equipment. This shall be mine from now on so I'll do my best to help you.~" Katiplier replied to Becky sighs.

"Sure, just don't do anything weird." Becky told her as she salutes.

"You got it!~" Katiplier continued. "Speaking of which… I could make one Full Bottle set right now if you want?"

"Wait what?".

"Sure thing! Though, I can purify it and that'll depend how long will I finish it. There's a small chance that I might finish it quickly with perfection but I have to do this right." Katiplier continued. "Time for me to do some work.~"

Katiplier becomes more confident as she starts doing her own work on a sample of her driver and gashat into a Full Bottle.

*CLING! SWASH!*

"Tch… it looks harder than I thought…" The blue haired girl with a side-ponytail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. But, she had a light blue and black bodysuit with forearmed gauntlets, black headphones, and a blade on each of her ankles. Plus, she was wielding her katana as she was taking a heavy breathing after dealing with the NeedleSmash's attack. "I'll make sure this needs to die fast."

But, the NeedleSmash fired a barrage of needles towards her as she quickly swings her blade to deflect them all.

"Great… what now…" The blue haired girl spat in annoyance until…

"Hey, you're Korai, right?" The voice of Becky spoke as she noticed and turns around to see her taking off her helmet.

"H-Huh? How did you know my name?" The blue haired girl named Korai asked her as she approached and passed through her.

"A friend told me to… watch over you. Again, you look pretty beat. That's one flaw for you." Then, Becky had her Build Driver ready as she grabs out two main Full Bottles as she shakes them and twists the cap. "Allow me to show you of how a real professional can pull it off."

And then, she inserts to at them one at a time.

[RABBIT! TANK!]

[BEST MATCH!]

"And sup, NeedleSmash. Miss me? Because I'm about to open a can of whoop ass." Becky spins the crank three times as the beat plays as she stood where as she yawns. "I feel sleepy but I gotta do this quick."

[ARE YOU READY!?]

"Henshin!" Becky said one word as the driver plays a theme for the main form as the burst of energy circles around her. The wind spun around her and burst off as her body formed into a suit from the same on before…

[HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT! TANK! YAY!~]

[Go go power rangers instrumental]

"Yay…?" korai was confused one bit but looked at Becky now because of her suit.

"Kamen Rider Build. Let's make this showy, Spiky." Build then rushed into attack with a kick as NeedleSmash fell down but got up as it fired a needle from it's head as she dodged. "Nice shot. Shoot better next time."

"Her fighting skills… She's dealing this monster easily but I tire myself in exhaustion… How is this possible?" Korai got up as she approached to Build who is still fighting the Smash as she drop kicks it away as it fell on the ground.

"C'mon… You're even trying? You're getting worse more than before!" Build complained at the Smash as it got up.

"You there! Build… right?" Korai continued. "Allow me to fight alongside you."

"Like I said, I don't need help but I'll let this slide." Build bluntly replied to her as they both go in to assault the Smash.

Build kneeled down as Korai jumps off from her back as she lands a slash from above. Then, Build rush in with a triple punch combo as the last hit knocked the Smash back.

"My turn. HA!" Build then jumps off on Korai's shoulder as she rider kicks the Smash in direct hit just as it fell.

"H-Hey! W-Why did you do that!?" Korai stutters and looks at Build as she shrugs.

"I dunno. Teamwork?" Build jokingly replied about it.

"At least come up with better teamwork next time." Korai only replied as the NeedleSmash got up again and fired a burst of needles and…

"WATCH OUT! GAH!" Build protected Korai as she fell and got up. "Ooooooow! That freakin' hurts! Though… not bad…"

"You okay, Build!?" Korai held her still as she raises her hand a bit.

"I'm good. But… speaking of which…" Becky cracked her back to prepare herself. "Good thing Katiplier made this new ones for me. Alright, time to put it for a good use!"

Becky then shakes the bottles and twists the caps as she switches out the Tank and Rabbit and puts the new bottle in.

[Doctor! Gamer! Best match!]

The melody plays once again as she cranks the lever again three times as the beat plays as Korai watched.

"E-Ehh? H-How?…" Korai wondered of how did she get that.

[ARE YOU READY!?]

"Build UP!" Becky said as the blue color of the Tank switches out and quickly forms into a new kind of power the red color also changes the blue becomes pink and the red becomes white/grey. But, the helmet on the left had a nes controller and the left had a stethoscope Then, on her left shoulder had shoulder what looks like a N.E.S. Controller sticking out on it and had controller cords on the right ankle that looks the same color and look like Korai had.

"W-What the… that almost looks the same as mine!" Korai's eyes widen in shocked to see Becky's new power.

"So this is called Ex-aid form, huh? Don't mind if I do!" Becky smiled under the helmet as she dashed in action as she Rotary SwordGun Drill Crusher in hand as she slashes the NeedleSmash with ease as he starts to overwhelm it by force. "Man, I feel great with this. Now… For the finisher…"

She puts his Drill Crusher away as s he cranks the lever three times again as the melody plays.

[READY, GO! BOLTECH ATTACK! MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!]

"CRITICAL STRIKE?!" Build jumped and spun her right leg as the cords on her right ankle shifted as she kept on spinning like a tornado as she cuth through the NeedleSmash as she lands with a drift. Just as she stood up and didn't even look. The Smash exploded in the process. "Jackpot!"

"Phew… that takes care of it." Build then takes off two Full Bottles as she de-transforms back to her usual self. "Now… the sample that Katiplier needs."

"Hold it!" Korai stops her and looks at her. "How… or when did you get it. Tell me, who are you…"

"Me?" Becky continued. "The names Becky lynch Kamen Rider Build."

Becky grabbed out a vial flask and grabs the needle with a clip inside the flask and closes it with a cap.

"We can't here though. Raven is safe back at my base. Follow me and I'll explain everything." Becky continued. "You have a ride?"

"Y-Yes…" Korai replied.

"Then let's go." Becky heads to her motorcycle and waits for Korai to get on her ride as they both drove off in order for Korai to know everything of what's going on.

-Becky's Lab-

Just as minutes passes of bringing Korai in. Becky has to explain everything because it was a pain to her to do so. So, Becky asked her about her story. Why did she act on her own while the other users are in hiding. Some paired, some went solo.

"You see. We still reside in the same base located at Sentai Academy. However, it's been over run by Something called Jark Matter and we had to stay on the run together until I decided to split up on my own volition. Now, we can't come back. The others like Jessi are still trapped inside the base but I'm my best as I could." Korai explained the reason why since Korai is hunted by Jark Matter after the riders disappeared.

"I see… sucks that they even called you murderers but you aren't." Becky said to her as she nods to agree.

"You're right. Jark Matter falsely accused us like it was nothing. I won't forgive them of that they did." Korai tightened her hand in anger in hopes to get revenge on Shocker group. But, Korai sighed and decided to let it go. Just as that, her armor deactivates.

"Don't worry. For now, I'll give you a room to rest. I feel tired. You as well. Raven will keep doing her work and might sleep soon. While Katiplier has the sample and working on something new. Kariplier. Tell me if you finished purifying it." Becky called her as she gives her a thumbs up.

"Sure thing.~" Katiplier replied as Becky decided to head off to bed.

"Let's go to bed, Korai. Let's hope your friends is going to be okay. For me, I'm just different." Becky yawned as she headed up to stairs and into the living room. However, she decides to sleep on the couch… "Oi… Korai...You can use my bed… Night…"

So, Becky decided to sleep because she didn't care anyways. Korai shrugged of and decided to enter in her room and sleep as well…

"Damn… Katiplier… don't put shaved chocolate in my…" Becky snored as she fell fast asleep and decided to call it a day.

"Bad news… Phoebe Halliwell… is being targeted by Shocker"

Everyone except Becky: WHAT!?"

[TO BE CONTINUED]

[Total Full Bottles: 4]


	30. Tir na nog this way comes

I'll admit it…I am jealous.

Not of any one person, mind you, but of a group of people...Kamen Riders?. One is this 'blonde' girl with a superiority complex.

Listen to me, bitching and moaning as I walk down this path. Sure, they both might have awesome powers and leave me behind because I'm oh-so-fragile, but that's no reason to groan about it.

Wait…scratch that, I'll bitch all I want!

But, they're the least of my concerns right now. At the moment, my only concern is making sure this asshole doesn't get his hands on that sword.

Man, two days ago, I was just a happy-go-lucky vacationer…now, I'm sneaking around some rich guy's castle as he prepares some weird kinda ritual to turn a regular sword into Excalibur or something.

How'd I wind up here?

-One day before-

Morgana watched in glee as the girl was strapped to the crucifix, preparing her for the bloody ritual that would grant her God freedom. It was so long in coming that his Dark Lord should walk the Earth.

She looked to the door as a series of knocks echoed upon it. Her two loyal minions opened the doors, allowing her entrance.

"Excellent," Morgana said with a smile, "The boy is dead. Take your places, we haven't much time."

The five minions took their places on the pentagram, each happy to do so as they awaited their 'reward.' Fortunately, she had overlooked the detail that the ritual required not only one sacrifice of blood, but six sacrifices of the spirit. The blood sacrifice had to come from a virgin girl, while all six merely needed to be human and willingly doing so…the rules of the ritual never stated they had to be aware of their sacrifice, just willing.

Morgana reached into her robes and withdrew the sword. It was a piece of junk, really, rusted over and badly damaged from the many years of combat and service. She felt a strong sense of irony as she held the sword, knowing that its first owner had worked diligently to keep her God and His allies at bay, even as they tried to conquer both his kingdom and the Faerie Kingdom. Still, iron or not, her God would have His day.

She approached the altar with a precise pace, and upon reaching it, slid the sword into its place at the feet of the idol and directly below the girl. She withdrew her dagger and turned to stand before the five men facing him.

"In blood, shall He rise, just as in blood He was felled," she spoke, "Now, on this holy day, let the One True God come forth and wrought His vengeance upon the world!"

"Praise be to-" his men said before they were interrupted by the sound of thunder.

Rohan reached into his robes and withdrew the dagger and stabbed on of the cultists. Morgana ducked down, but Rohan managed to nailed two more of them. The other two quickly turned on him and fired back, causing him to duck and roll to the side, firing their last three shots at them. The first two nailed the nearest one in the chest, while the final one caught Morgana in the hand by a miracle, just as she was about to carve The girl up.

The last one charged at him and took him down to the ground. Angus kicked him up over him and onto his back, then slammed the butt of his mace into his head, dazing him. Rohan got up and turned to his assailant.

"You," Rohan growled as he pulled out his knife and pressed it against the Morgana's throat, "How could you do that to your own daughter?"

"Immortality has its demands," the Morgana said without any remorse, "Besides, I hate the slut's."

"…Asshole," Rohan muttered as he slammed his fist down into the bridge of her nose, knocking him out.

Before he could do anything more, however, he felt a force lift him up and toss him into the statue. He groaned out in pain as he felt his left wrist snap.

"Pathetic," Rohan looked up at Morgan, standing before The girl with a bloody knife in her hand, "To think you could stop his ascent. A boy, such as you? Laughable."

Rohan watched as the blood from The girl dripped onto the sword.

"And now," Morgana swaggered over to him, "I don't think I'll rid the world of you, nuisance. I believe I shall keep you alive for my Lord."

Rohan spat into her face, which caused Morgana to slap him.

"We'll beat you into submission, don't worry," she muttered, "Next time- " she was cut off " Their wont be a next time " Dierdre said as she shot the dagger out of her hand

"Dont forget me ," Ivar said with a grin, Then stabbing his trident into Morgana's side, dropping her down to her knees as it went into her side.

"Math," Rohan said as he came to his feet, "Because sometimes the difference between six and seven is pretty fuckin' important!" Garret appeared " Cleared the rest away he said joining the others.

Rohan followed up his quip with a kick to Morgana's side, putting her onto the floor as she groaned in pain.

He turned his attention to The girl. She was alive, with only her leg having been cut. Still, he figured it'd be best to move the sword to make sure that whatever Morgana had had planned wouldn't happen anyway. He grasped the sword…

"NO," Morgana shouted, but it was too late, as The mystic knights were whisked away in a flash of light. " Fuck!".


	31. Death in dark decade

Genm landed right in the middle of the woman and some civilians causing them to run . The woman seems shocked with Genm's sudden appearance but pay no attention as she runs from she runs from the dark kamen rider coming towards Genm he was a black with grey and gold decade. " what do you want ?" Genm asked

"Extermination..." Decade said before charging toward Genm. Genm pulls out the Danger Zombie gashat but before she can use it shes punched by Decade then kicked by Decade who then picks up Genm and slams her down on back first onto his knee " This is where we kill you " Decade said.

"Just try it if you can," Genm said slowly getting up into a provoked stance.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Decade said drawing his weapon and slashing Genm. The force knocked Genm back landing backwards with a thud .

"What was that attack," Genm gawked, rubbing her arms to numb the pain, ' You're strong!."

"Naturally. It's good to know someone understands the power of such a martial art," Decade smirked under her helmet as she then ran towards Genm.

"Uh oh," Genm gulped before Decade threw a punch at her chest so hard that it sent her flying and breaking through some glass window and into a convenient store.

This was Genm's chance she pulled out the dangerous zombie gashat and levelled up She then jumped out and tried to kick Decade Only to get clotheslines in mid air by Decade before she managed to recover and they clashed punches and kicks again. Decade managed to knee Genm in the gut before kicking her into a car slashed her causing her transformation to revert back to Genm level 2. Decade then pinned her down to the ground.

"What a shame. And you were performing so well, too," Decade sighed as she rose her fist "Yea… well, I'm not exactly ready to die yet," Genm admitted.

"Who said you had a choice in the matter?" she responded, with her fist still in the air, but didn't deliver the final punch. Genm looked as Dark Decade pulled out a rider card, the card was different it had a weird symbol that looked like an infinity symbol on it. Decade spun it and it turned into a gashat. Decade took out the proto mighty action x and put her gashat and the dangerous zombie gashat in and pulled the lever.

" Wait don't " Gemn said [ level up] but it was too late as dark energy swirled around genm [ danger danger see a million faces and one by one they fall death in crisis dangerous zombie ] Gemn levelled up to Dangerous zombie but the form was slightly different on the chest plate it had the infinity symbol over the health bar and her blue eye was now purple and she seemed more zombie like. Almost like her mind was gone " Much better now we have work to do my pet i must find my sister " Dark Decade said who then walked away. Genm following close behind moaning.


	32. Paranormal build

We cut to see a beach where we see some creatures known as the Smash raiding the shores and Docklands of Lincon city and terrorizing the people and taking whatever they deemed treasure. Leading them was the infamous Dark decade an evil version of decade with a black sword, black armor, and she was more feminine and human looking, who stepped onto the sands watching the carnage.

"Decade!" She heard a voice shout, turning to see a man approach him in a suit similar to Kamen Rider Wizard crossed with Gokaiger suit, except his suit color is dark blue, has gold gokaiger logo on his chest, silver wrist and ankle braces, full length coat that is brown with gold buckles and somewhat acts as a cape from the belt down, and even has a pirate hat.

"You have been a nuisance for long enough…pirate bastard," Dark decade roared, the pirate-themed Rider charging at her with a long cutlass that was almost designed like the gokaiger's blade.

The two fighters clashed swords a bit like they were fencing at first before they moved closer for more aggressive two handed combat, entering a hack and slash phase almost like those lightsaber fights from Star Wars. As they continued fighting, with someone was watching from a distance.

The rider continued fighting the monster, and he seemed to have the upper hand until Dark decade grabbed the Rider's leg and knocked him down, and then stabbed his sword into the Rider.

-10 years later-

Becky Lynch was inside a pizzeria wearing a full length leather red jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath, black jeans, as well as red sneakers. She had her feet on the table while eating a slice of pizza, smiling as she enjoyed the taste of the slice of pepperoni, jalapenos, and Pineapple pizza before she looked out the corner of her eye and chuckled for a moment.

"Oh hello there," Becky said. Wait, are you talking to me?

"Yeah, that's right. I'm talking to you. Is there something wrong with that?"

Uh… n-no. At least, I don't think so. But… since you are talking to us, why don't you tell us about yourself, Becky.

"Please, Im Becky lynch im from Ireland but call me Becky . *snickers* Anyway, in case you guys can't tell, I'm a rider."

"That was kinda obvious."

"Im fighting creatures called the Smash and hunting for treasure. It can be a burden and kinda fun, though I admit, it does lead me into getting into some trouble, natural for pirates. So right now, I'm trying to find myself a crew to help me."

What do you need a crew for, exactly?

"*swallows before clearing throat* Simple, to help me take out the Smash and find the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world. Besides, I can't just man a simple shed all my life, I need a real lab, and to man the kind of vessel worthy of a true rider, I need a decent crew. So far, it hasn't been going that well, but I'm not letting that stop me. I'm just taking a little break right now."

Well, that's good to know. Uh, you may wanna get on your toes soon, though.

"Why's that?" Becky asked just before he heard some people screaming outside, running from something, "Smash..., probably. Well, nice talkin' to ya. Expect us to chat again soon, though. In the meantime, keep narrating."

Right. *clears throat* As Becky finished her pizza, she leaped out of the nearest window and ran outside to see a blue Smash with pink armor all over its body, and having fins from its back, which it used to attack passersby and harm them before injecting some kind of poison into them, turning the people purple.

"Yeesh, first Smash I fight , and already I gotta deal with the poison jerk. Hold onto your pants, this is about to get fun," Becky smirked as she leaped in and punched the Smash away.

"Grrr… who dares interrupt my poisoning process!?" the Smash growled before looking to see Becky and gasped, "You! The Rider Bitch!"

"Yeah, not gonna happen, Fish. Im gonna make this showy" Becky said as she had her device worn on her waist like a belt already as she grabs out the two bottles objects from each hand as she starts to shake them for a few seconds and twists the cap as she starts to place the red bottle to the first slot and the blue one to the second.

[RABBIT! TANK!]

[BEST MATCH!]

"Just to let you know, I'm not going easy on you." Becky said as she cranks the lever on her right side three times. "This Build Driver better function well."

Then, a melody beat of a construction theme plays as she glared at the Smash in a serious look.

[ARE YOU READY!?]

"Henshin…" Becky said one word as the Smash attacks first by shooting a barrage of needles to the ground, causing it to explode… But the theme plays as well.

[HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT! TANK! YAY!~]

Then, the smokes of explosion disappears as it reveals to be a person in a strange suit with a black, blue/red color scheme. But the helmet has a blue tank on the left and the red rabbit on the right. However, she cracked her knuckles in preparations.

[ Excite by diachi miura ]

"Kamen Rider… Build… Let's make this showy." Becky introduced herself as Kamen Rider Build as she runs towards the .

"Time to make is showy," Ruby smirked as she charged in.

The Smash tried to swing and strike with is fins but Build dodged them by flipping out of the way before she got closer to land some punches and kicks, which did some considerable damage to him before knocking him back. Build cracked her knuckles, about to rush in for another attack until…

"BACK OFF!" the Smash responded, holding up a woman with blue hair cut cleanly, green eyes, and wearing a blue coat, camouflage slacks, and black shoes, "Get closer, and the poor sap gets poisoned."

"Coward!" Build growled as the young woman just stood there looking scared, held up between the monster and the Rider against his will, 'Grr, what can I do? If only I can attack without getting clos-. Ooohhh.'

"You'll never get past this defense, Rider! What do you plan on doing, huh?" the Smash taunted, as Build pulled out what looked like a a gun with a drill inverted and then fired at the Smash ,causing it to let go of the girl and fall back, "GAH! WATCH IT, YOU STUPID RIDER!"

Build just kept firing at the Smash ,causing it to be pushed back more and more until it fell over. The Smash growled before finding a nearby ocean and then rushed to it before jumping in.

"Dangit! He got away," Build groaned before reverting back into Becky as she unhooked the driver, "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Yea… I think so… but that was close. You could've shot me," the girl responded back at Becky.

"But I didn't, right?" She retorted before they both heard police sirens, making them turn to see cops and police cars show up, "Oh come on."

"The police? Why are you upset about the cops showing up?" the girl wondered before the cops got out of their cars and aimed their guns at Becky.

"Don't move! Freeze! Becky Lynch! , you are under arrest for piracy, vigilantism, aiding and harbouring a criminal and resisting arrest!" one of the cops responded.

"Geez, this again? Sorry guys, but I gotta run. Can't hold me down!" Becky shouted before rushing off and trying to escape, but she saw another group of police cars stop right in front of her, but these cop cars were white with black and had the letter SPD on the side, the cops coming out and aiming their guns at her too, "Crap! Surrounded…"

Becky had no other choice but to put her hands up and behind her head as SPD closed in.

Later, Becky was now seen in a SPD prison cell, the cops outside taking a look at her.

"When will you ever learn, Lynch ? You can't outrun the law no matter what you do," Sky tate said.

"But I am not the bad guy here, the Smash is! I saved a dude!" Becky responded in annoyance.

"Yeah, I ain't buyin' that. You're a criminal, and you'll always be one," Sky scoffed as he left the cell, making Becky groan in annoyance again.

"Can you believe these jerks?" Becky groaned as she… oh, you're talking to me right now.

"No, duh. These guys have been on my ass since I became a Rider."

I assume this is the trouble that you told me about?

"*sigh* Yeah, it is. Not only had I had to deal with the life-or-death scenarios of being a Rider against the Smash, I had to deal with being arrested time after time by the police because… well, you know."

Vigilante right and helping that idiot Justin Russo clear his name. often done for show these days, so why do they think that that's the real image you portray?

Right, I understand now. Oh, you got another cop coming.

"Huh? What're you… oh shoot, you're right. Get back to narrating," Becky said as the cop stepped forward.

"Lynch . You're lucky I don't mock you like the others; you've got a visitor," Sky said to her before we see the girl she rescued from before.

"What? You again? What're you doing here?"

"Excuse me, could you leave us? I would like to talk with him alone," the girl told Sky, who nodded and left, leaving the girl with Becky, "Why are you in jail after you saved my life?"

"If you really want to know… I'm a vigilante."

"But I've seen you change, you look more like a… a Kamen Rider."

"...That's kinda what I am, too," Becky admitted as she got up and walked closer to the bars, "The police think I'm a bad girl because ever since those monsters appeared, they have associated me with criminals. I'd tell you more, but I do not wanna repeat myself."

"What're you talking about?"

"You'll understand at one point. But enough about that, what's your name, kid?"

"Oh. My name is Hope Shiba " the girl said

"Im Becky Lynch and Kamen rider Build"

"Pleased to meet you, Becky."

"You too, Hope," Becky said, shaking her hand through the bars.

"So… is there anyway I can help?"

"Shh, you don't want the cops to hear, do ya?"

"Oh, sorry. *bows before whispering* I mean you saved my life, I gotta repay you back in some way. Tell me anything," Hope replied, causing Becky to think and consider something before a light bulb seems to go on above her head and she got an idea.

"How about busting me out of here? If you can, I'll let you join my crew," Becky answered.

"How could I help with that?"

"Go back to wherever you live, think of something and then come back later tonight, we'll figure it out when there's no one around."

"Right. In that case, I'll come by later. See you then," Hope replied before bowing and then leaving. I hope you know what you're doing, Becky.

"Trust me, everything'll go according to plan if Hope is who I think she is."

Later that night, Hope came back to the prison, in a black jumpsuit with what looked like kamen rider skulls helmet to keep her face concealed before taking a look around. Sticking to the outside, she looked to the right of the building, and without looking, found Becky's cell before crouching down and beginning to walk. She hummed a very fitting tune to herself quietly as she did so before eventually reaching Becky's cell.

"Becky?," Hope quietly called, getting the riders attention before she looked out her barred window.

"Hope? Ha ha, what did I tell you? I knew you would come back. Did you think of something clever to get me out?" Becky smirked and asked.

"Um... do you think you can fit through that window hole after I cut the bars off?"

"Maybe. It could be a tight squeeze, but it's worth a shot. What have you got to cut the bars off?"

"You might wanna back up," Hope warned as she held out her palms as a energy ball appeared in the,.

"Are you mad?! You'll make too much noise," Beckywhispered in a frantic tone, but Hope already fired it at the bars from the top and then the bottom, each one plunking down outside, and with Hope distracted, Becky looked from the corner of her eye, "Well what do ya know. It was noisy, but it worked."

Becky then tried to squeeze through the window, but found it rather difficult as she tried nudging through, slowly pulling herself through.

"Wait, where's your gear? Did they confiscate it or something?" Hope asked.

"Nope. I kept it safely hidden," Becky answered, revealing a pocket so well hidden, it looked like part of the jacket interior, "Those idiots didn't think to look in my jacket. *chuckles* Now, uh, lets get out of here ."

"Hey! What're you doing there?!" Sky shouted, walking in on them getting up.

"Uh oh," Hope groaned as they both decided to run away.

They ran from the cop, the latter blowing his whistle as they continued running away from the prison before Hope stopped the rider.

"Wh-What did you stop me for?" Becky asked Hope.

"More cops are waiting up ahead. There's about 50 officers, 9 cars, and they're blocking our exit," Hope panted.

"How can you tell that when the exit's 6 yards away?!"

"I got an enhanced sense of direction. I can tell what's going on where, and after seeing a place once, I have a mental map all pictured out. It's like perfect memory recall."

"Nice, Hope! Now, which way doesn't have cops surrounding?...kinda wish we had a get away vehicle right now " Becky said as Hope just looked around and then…

"Over there," she pointed towards a brick fence, allowing Becky to smile before running to it and jumping over it no problem.

Hope managed to follow and jump over, only to fall on her bottom and back.

"Ouch ouch ouch," Hope winced, making Becky facepalm before she helped her back up and then make their getaway.

The two quickly run through the bushes and over towards the docks.

"So what's your plan once we get past the cops?"

"Simple… do you know where I can find a ship?" Becky asked.

"Are you gonna steal one?" Hope responded.

"No, no. I'm just gonna commandeer it for living quarters and hiding space. And with it, I'll investigate , create, defend, destroy,and pulverize all of those bloody Smash into the ground," Becky bluntly answered, "I'm also looking for a crew, and I would like you to be a part of it."

"R-Really?"

"Yes really. With your skills, you'd make an impressive Navigator and assistant. What do you say, Hope ?"

"...Well… I don't know. I don't wanna be in the same kinda trouble that you're in, but you saved my life and I want to repay you… so…"

"Tell you what," Becky started as she pulled out a card with the build logo the symbol of her Rider form, "Why don't you go ahead and think about it, and when you decide, meet me over at the docks, right here. Then… we will begin.

"...Right. What will you do now?"

"Right now, I think I'll just look for my ship." Becky waved before taking off and leaving Hope to walk back home.

At the docks later that day, Becky found many modern ships, none fitting her style. *clears throat to get Becky's attention* Pardon me for asking, but what kind of vessel are you looking for, Becky ?

"Glad you asked. One that I exactly picture a ship to look like. But I don't want it to be too conspicuous."

And how do you expect to find a fully functional galleon that doesn't look conspicuous? Uh... Becky, your driver's glowing.

"What? Uh... Quick, describe for the readers," Becky said as the Rider picked up her driver and saw it was indeed glowing, a gold color to be precise.

But as she walked away, the driver's glow began to die down. She turned around stopped when it shined brightly again, and then turned to find what appeared to be a large yacht.

"That's it? This thing is supposed to be my ship? I'm beginning to think that this driver's bogus for misleading me," Becky groaned before the glow blasted the boat and it turned into a very large red galleon with her symbol on the flag and large red sails, "Well, this isn't conspicuous at all. But have you got a better idea than this?"

Hmm... Not really. *clears throat* Becky looked curious before she decided to walk onto the ship, examining trhe deck of the ship before walking through the door, and down into the corridor leading into the cabin of the ship, which looked like a hybrid of old and new technology. There were several desks around, a large computer screen, a kitchen, a couch to sleep on, and most importantly, a steering wheel in the center to guide the vessel.

"Now this is my kinda ship. This will serve as a base and living quarters for me and my crew. But what to name you. Hmm… I know, The S.S. Investigator!"

Naming your ship that?

"Doesn't everyone treat their vehicle like a woman? It's only natural. Besides, I think it's a cool name. Now I think it's time to hit the hay." Becky said as she yawned before laying on the couch and placing her hat over her eyes and dozed off.

Meanwhile, with Hope, was sitting in her room looking at the card that Becky gave her.

"Hmm… should I take the risk?" Hope thought to herself as she looked at the card, "You owe Becky a debt. But then again, she is a rider and I… well, I got a life to live. Oh man… what do I do?"

Hope just ran her fingers through her hair, trying to decide as she tapped some of her other fingers on a desk. But suddenly, the smash appeared and grabbed her.

Back with Becky, she woke up after her nap and heard the alarm blaring at the computer screen.

"Ugh… what now?" Becky groaned as she went to take a look.

What she saw was the Smash standing in front of a streetlamp and something else that made her gasp in shock as her eyes widened. She saw Hope Shiba hanging from the streetlamp, unconscious yet looking like her body was lifeless and limp.

"That bastard. Nobody messes with my potential crewmates. Not today," Becky growled before rushing out the cabin and jumping out on the ship, "Cue badass walking sequence."

Later, Becky was doing just that as she walked to where the Smash was standing, with Hope slightly waking up. She soon gasped when she saw Becky and the Smash in a staredown.

"I knew you would show yourself sooner or later," the Smash scoffed as Hope struggled to get herself free.

"I'll get you down, Hope! Don't worry. There's no way I'd let a friend go dying on me. And as for you, ya overgrown blob of goop, you think you can kidnap my friend and get away with it. Its about to get showy!" Becky growled as she charged in while setting up her driver, "Henshin!"

With that, she inserted her full bottles into her driver and twisted the lever, causing the suit to materialise in front of her before hitting her as she ran, forming her suit. She quickly pulled out her drill crusher engaging the Smash in combat, slashing at him while he blocked and moved out of the way of the slashes. Their fight eventually attracted the attention of the SPD, causing them to drive over and they were about to fire at Build, but also saw the Deep one as they were still fighting.

"Fire!" Sky shouted.

"Which one, sir?" one of the cops asked out of confusion.

"Both of them! It doesn't matter, just fire!"

Thus the cops fired upon the two fighters, but the bullets did nothing to the Smash as Build dodged them. The Smash then fired his poison at the cops, causing them to get poisoned, and knocked down. The Smash chuckled before he got hit in the back, turning to see Build with her drill crusher gun mode aimed right at his head. She Then fired again and again and again until the Smash was knocked down.

"Go go Becky!" Hope cheered as Build threw Hope's sword towards the tied up navigator, causing her to fall when the ropes broke. Luckily, she managed to land on her feet, "Watch where you're tossing that thing!"

"Hey, at least you landed on your feet," Becky shrugged as the Smash got back up.

"Puffers!" the Smash called out, causing the grunts to emerge and surround our two heroes.

"What'll we do, now?" Hope asked, really panicking .

"Relax" Becky replied, handing hope her sword, "But if you wanna be a part of my crew, ya gotta be able to defend yourself."

"...My sword?"

"Just take it and fight."

Hope did just that and began to slash at any incoming projectiles the grunts threw at them. This proved easy as Build took on the Smash again, this time having a much better time attacking it as her sword cut off the Smash's arm and kick him away.

"Nice try, Fishy, but I think it's time I dine on some shark soup," Build smirked as she turns her lever again, activating the final attack .

She then crouched down slightly before a voice rang throughout the air.

[ VOLTECH FINISH!]

Becky ran towards the Smash and then leapt into the air before sticking her leg out and then entering a flying dropkick with her leg glowing red. She soon collided with the Smash , knocking him back and making him spark.

"Experiment over " Build proclaimed as the Smash exploded in defeat, screaming in pain before she demorphed and turned her attention to Hope, who was still slashing the Puffers with her sword, "She's not too bad with that weapon."

I'd say he did pretty good. Hope Then finished off one more grunt by stabbing it in the gut with her sword and then knocking him upward before then blasting him with energy blasts. Sje was panting heavily after the fight and almost fell to her feet, but she stopped herself.

"You did pretty good, Hope. That's the best fighting I've seen in a while," Becky smiled at Hope.

" I did what I could," she smiled.

"So... will you join my crew? I can use a helpful girl like you," Becky smiled.

"...Well, I've thought about it, and I've decided... yes. Consider me a part of your crew."

"Then welcome aboard, Hope Shiba . You will be my navigator and my Assistant!"

"I'm honored… Becky" Hope exclaimed as she bowed in response, "Did you find a ship?"

"Certainly. *whistles*"

Suddenly, they looked to see the S.S. Investigator, Hope looking stunned at the sight of it.

"...Nice ship, Boss."

"Welcome aboard the S.S. Investigator our mobile lab. Hope This is going to be sweet. All aboard!" Becky smiled as they climbed into the vessel.

Hope turned on the T.V.

" The following announcement has been paid for by Genm Corp". A Japanese with long green hair in twin tails wearing a sleeveless schoolgirl out fit with thigh high boots and and sleeves on her arms suddenly appeared on the screen. " Hello I'm Hatsune Miku and im here to tell you about Genm Corp's new game Kamen rider Chronicle" Miku dies a cute pose " The only game where you play the hero and fight the evil bugsters to win prizes, you the player, the Kamen Rider!. But remember only buy playing the game can you win the prizes which range from new games to the return of your lost loved ones who played this game" Miku says smiling and dancing around " So buy Kamen Rider Chronicle now and ride the ride and fight fight fight Kamen Rider!" Miku says as the Kamen Rider Chronicle logo appears on the screen the commerical then ends.

" So thats a thing?" Hope asks looking at Becky " Apparently so " Becky replied .


	33. Witch & drive the blade of magicland

A rainbow cloud flew around the city as a golden figure watched.

"Soon,this pathetic world shall vanish. And I will make a world that is perfect for them."

He looked to an unconscious Jessikah on a table and walked to her.

"And you shall be the gate to that world. Do not worry, this world shall not be a dark one…"

A woman ran up and arrived on the roof.

"Jesskiah!" She put on her driver and opened it.

"Let's..HENSHIN!" She put in a car and closed it.

"DRIVE! TPYE SPEED!" She henshined and blasted at the golden figure who blocked with a magic barrier.

She ran at the golden figure and blasted but he kept the barrier up as he put the rainbow tornado ring of the Golden Wizard infront of his belt.

"CREATE, NOW!" The Rainbow cloud turned into a tornado as a magic ring appeared over the entire city.

Soon JESSIKAH floated up in the center of the tornado and Drive was sent flying in midair. She reached for Jesiskah.

"JESSIKAH!" Jessikah eyes opened slightly and she reached out for Melanie.

"Jessikah!" They grabbed each other's hands.

Jesiskah woke up and they were lying on the rooftop.

"Huh...where are we?" Suddenly men in Blue Mage armor ran up to the roof.

"Queen Jesiskah ! Queen Melanie there you are!"

"Eh?"

Jesiskah woke up and sat up and rubbed her head.

"W-what happened… Ugh my head…"

"Last thing I remember is being in a rainbow tornado." Jessikah said. The two mage guards helped them up and they realised the skyscraper they once were standing on was now a castle.

"What the…" They both said. They didn't have time to ask further as servants and maids walked them to their bedroom inside the castle and took their temperature, finding slight fever's on both the nurses told them to not leave the bed till noon at the earliest.

"This might've been the Golden Wizard lookin guy." Melanie said

"H-he looked like a gold version of wiseman… O-of Dad…..."

Melanie wrapped an arm around her.

"I know….. I know…Let's just rest for now." Melanie said pulling Jesiskah close and rubbing her belly. Jesiskah nodded and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning….

Jessikah jumped when she heard familiar humming. She looked to the side of the large royal bed to see. Her Mother.

M….Mom!? Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"Oh! You're awake I heard about your fever and wanted to make sure you were ok."

Jessikah was too shocked to speak as her mother used the back of her hand to check to see if Jessikah's fever was still there.

"You probably just had a bit too much excitement last night with your wife."

W-wife?

Jessikah felt a headache come on as Melanie stirred in her sleep and moved so her arm draped across Jessikah's shoulders. Jessikah's mother kissed her forehead.

"Rest well honey bunny. Your father will be here in a few minutes to check on you."

Dad!? A-am I still dreaming?

Her mother left and Jessikah laid there in complete and utter shock. Melanie woke up and kissed her cheek

"M-Mom and Dad are alive…"

"Really? Sure you weren't dreaming."

"I...I don't know." Just then they heard a knock on the door as Haruto, in human form. Walked in and smiled.

"Good morning little lovebirds. You too ok the nurses told me you have a fever."

Jessikah was in shock.

Her father put his hand on her head and rubbed it before fading away.

Just then her father smiled and put his hand on her head and rubbed it in his special way.

It's...it's really him…. He kissed her forehead and Melanie's and smiled.

"Melanie your mother is gonna have my hide if she hears about this so try to stay in bed. And be quiet."

Now it was Melanie's turn to be shocked as Haruto left the room.

They pinched each other's arms. Then slapped eachother because it hurt.

"Definitely not dreaming…" Jessikah said.

"I-i've heard about the original Golden Wizard being able to reshape the world however he wanted but… Wow…"

"We're checking this world out as soon as we can."

"Yeah…. But… I kinda wanna do something first."

"Yeah? What would that be?" Melanie smirked and moved so she pinned Jessikah below her.

"A while ago there was a special collar I couldn't afford for you… I wanna see if it's here~"

Jessikah smiled as Melanie found the gold collar with diamonds and a tag that says "Property of Melanie."

Jessikah smiled as Melanie frenched her slipping the collar around her neck.

-Later-

Jessikah panted as Melanie smiled at her and hugged her.

"This is….. Too perfect…"

Jessikah kissed her and held her close nearly crying tears of joy.

They frenched and slowly got up from the bed. Jessikah deciding to leave the collar on and resting her head on Melanie's shoulder as they went for a walk.

They looked around the castle as they walked the servants acting as if this was no big deal.

Wow….Jessikah thought. The castle was grand and she was slightly embarrassed to admit she like the collar.

But...what could that Golden Wiseman have wanted? She wondered as they kept walking.

They continued walking Melanie occasionally giving Jesiskah kisses and pulling her closer.

Something occurred to Jessikah. She got out her Shine ring.

"I still have my powers." Melanie noticed something and looked down.

"I… Apparently have magic now…"

Jessikah looked and saw Melanie's belt buckle was a combo of the Drive Driver and the Wizard Driver.

"Whoa."

"Yeah… I…. So happy…"

They smiled and Jessikah was pulled into a kiss. They frenched as Melanie pulled her closer and hugged her. She hugged back and returned the kiss with equal force.

Maybe this world….isn't that bad… MMMmmmm~ I better get Melanie back to the bedroom before she forgets where we are.

They went back to the bedroom

\- Later-

After awhile they decided to find Chelsea. They went around searching until they found a small nursery with Chelsea playing with a little kitten, gently brushing it's fur.

They smiled and found Big Chelsea a spending time with Alice in the Royal library.

They smiled and Melanie kissed Jessikah then noticing that they both had wedding rings on.

Jessikah kissed back.

"Mrs. Jessikah what would your wife say if she saw you kissing me~" Melanie teased.

Jessikah smiled and kissed Melanie harder. They frenched and Jessikah wrapped her legs around Melanie's waist. They teleported back to the bedroom.

End Act 1.

Act 2

Jessikah was sitting on a park bench looking at kids playing with magic. Apparently all except for a select few are born with magic. And the few that aren't can choose to "Adopt" one, by letting the child of the Phantoms of people with personalities similar to them enter the person without a Phantom.

She smiled and looked at her Witch ring. Not sure how she still had it in this universe.

She looked back to the kids. Playing with balls and hoola hoops and doing little tricks with their magic.

She smiled and stood up walking over to Melanie who was buying them both Ice cream.

Melanie bought the ice cream and when she turned around Jessikah's lips were on hers. She kissed back happily and smiled.

"You're still wearing the collar?"

"What can I say? I like it."

"Hmmm… When we go back to our world. Maybe I'll find a way to actually get it"

She handed Jessikah her ice cream who gladly took it and they both started eating.

They sat down somewhere and ate. Jessikah resting her head on Melanie's shoulder once she finished her cone. Melanie smiled and wrapped an arm around her

"I could get used to calling you wife." Melanie said.

"Me too." Melanie kissed her and smiled.

"Before we go looking for Golden Wiseman… I wanna see my Mom."

"Alright." Melanie smiled.

"Come on. Let's go."

They got up and walked to where Melanie was told her parents were staying, it was practically a mansion.

They walked to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal the black hair and deep green eyes of Melanie's dead mother.

"Hi, Mel! What brings you all the way out here?"

"Oh uh just wanted to see ya." Melanie said trying to control her emotions she hugged her mother making her smile. She hugged back and let the two girls inside for some tea. They sat down and drank the tea.

They finished and said goodbye to Melanie's mom. They walked off back to the castle and kissed eachother a few times along the way.

They got back to the bedroom and sat down hugging eachother close. They kissed and hugged not wanting to let go.

"My mother's alive…." Melanie said.

"So is mine."

They kissed and hugged. They frenched pulling eachother closer.

Jessikah henshined to Witch form without her helmet and grabbed a certain part of Melanie. Making Melanie whimper and moan softly.

"I know how much you like this form~" Jessikah whispered before kissing her neck. Melanie blushed.

"You also know there's a little… Mmm.. Watch I like even more~"

Jesiskah put on the Drago Timer and soon five versions of her surrounded Melanie. The original frenched Jessikah while the others…"got to work."

-Later-

Jesiskah was sleeping and Melanie kissed her cheek and smiled before getting up. She went for a walk around the palace looking for something to do.

She went to the park and smiled at the children, she was then reminded of Chelsea and went to check on her.

She arrived there and smiled.

"Mommy! Look what I found!" Chelsea ran up to her holding a flower. She smiled and knelt down to her.

"It's lovely Chelsea."

She smiled and Chelsea held out her arms to be picked up and hugged. Melanie picked her up and held her close kissing her forehead. Chelsea hugged her and gave her the flower.

"Is Momma Ok? She's been in your room a lot…"

"She's ok. Just a little winded."

"Ok…. Maybe later we can have pancakes! Momma loves pancakes…."

"Yeah! She'll love that."

Chelsea smiled and hugged her mom before running off to keep playing with her friends. Melanie smiled and decided to talk to Haruto.

She went to search for him and found him talking to…. Himself?

"Eh?" She whispered but ducked behind a shelf to listen.

"Why do they want to go home. I gave them everything they wanted…."

"Well, they're slowly warming up to it. Even Melanie, and you know how detective's can be."

"Yeah… I just wanted to make them happy. If they want to go back to the real world Maybe… We should let them…."

"Yeah. But that's their choice."

"Ok then we'll ask then in a week. That way they can fully experience this world."

Haruto nodded. And walked off. The other voice came back.

"What he doesn't know that by midnight this world will become irreversible…."

Melanie's eyes widened.

"Oh. You heard me…. How unfortunate." The Gold wiseman appeared behind her.

She turned around.

"Sleep. Now."

She fell asleep.

-Meanwhile-

Jessikah was sleeping peacefully when she felt something like a cold shock. She woke up and looked for Melanie. She walked around not finding her until she bumped into her father.

"Hello, Jessi."

"D-dad Something's wrong, Melanie hasn't come back to the room." Her father's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!"

"I woke up and she wasn't there."

"Go tell the royal guard. I'll start looking."

She nodded and ran off to find the guard. Haruto glared with rage and stormed back towards the Library.

He arrived there and glared at the Golden wiseman.

"What. Did you do to Melanie."

"I simply put her to sleep. She was being hysterical."

Haruto glared

"I know there's more to it. And you can't stop me from finding out what."

"Very well."

"Sleep, Now."

Haruto tried to resist falling asleep. But soon felt himself fall on the floor.

"I can't have you ruining this. They will never leave my perfect world"

Jessikah was searching for Melanie with the guards when another wave of cold racked her body. She rubbed her arms and shivered.

"As everything alright Queen Jessikah?"

"Y-Yeah… Let's keep looking."

The guards nodded and they went into the Library. They searched until they saw an open hidden door. They went inside with Jesiskah leading the way. They looked around as they walked down a set of stairs.

They kept walking until they entered a giant underground lab.

Whoa… What is this place… Wait… Is that?

She went to the other side of the room where Haruto and Melanie floated inside test tubes.

"Dad! Melanie!" Jesiskah went to the tubes.

"Barrier. Now."

A barrier formed around the two blocking Jesiskah. She turned to where the voice came from to see Golden wiseman standing there again.

"The Golden wiseman..you sent us to this world."

"Wrong I created this world."

"How? I thought only the Golden Wizard could do that."

"My powers have grown to match him."

"Why did you create this world? What're you doing with Mel and dad?"

"Forget. Now."

Jessikah felt her memory leaving her as he cast a sleep spell on her and transported her back to her room.

"I must speed up my plans."

End Act 2.

Act 3

Jessikah woke up in her bed. Unable to remember how she fell asleep. "Where's...where's Mel?"

"Apologies Ma'am we still haven't found her."

She rubbed her head and sat up.

"Maybe I should talk to a nurse. Make sure you're ok."

She walked off to find a doctor. She found one and sat down on a table to be examined. The doctor prepared the examination and came back with her stethoscope. She put it on and put the other end to Jessikah. She listened and smiled.

"Your perfectly healthy."

Jesiskah smiled and went to check on Chelsea.

She walked in and Chelsea smiled and walkedover to her.

"Hey Chelsea!"

"Momma! Hi!"

Jesiskah picked her up and Chelsea hugged her making Jessikah smile.

She kissed her forehead and carried Jessikah to some breakfast.

They got some breakfast and ate together. Chelsea smiled as she ate with Jessikah. They finished eating and Jessikah tickled Jessikah. She laughed cuddling her. They hugged and played.

-Later-

Jessikah walked around wondering where Melanie and her dad could be. She felt a little sick suddenly and wretched into a nearby trashcan. She threw up a few times before finally stopping the maids then helped her into bed.

" Your friend is helping in the search for Queen Melanie."

Jessikah nodded and drifted to sleep.

Golden Wiseman went to the tubes of Roul and Melanie.

"Soon the world will be permanent. Then you can be freed."

He walked off and laughed.

Twilight was looking around when he came across a weird bookshelf. He looked at it and saw drag marks on the floor.

Drag marks? Maybe this bookshelf can be moved.

He tried moving it and slid it to the side. He looked and saw a hidden doorway. He opened the door and walked down the stairway. He arrived at the bottom and saw the hidden lab.

"Whoa." He drew his sword and tiptoed.

He looked around and found Melanie and Haruto in their test tubes.

"Melanie and Haruto?" He didn't find anything else and deactivated the test tubes freeing them.

He caught them and dragged them up the stairs. He brought them somewhere safe and panted.

"What was that…." He said dehenshining. Soon Melanis began to wake up and groaned.

"My head….."

"You alright?"

"Yeah…. But I want a Rematch with that guy."

"Who?"

"That Golden wiseman guy…."

"Oh that. Wait who?"

"Ah forget it…. Just help me carry Jessikah's Dad to safety."

He nodded and the two carried him to the Doctor.

They arrived and laid him down with Melanie explaining in detail what was going on and Twilight telling her where he found them.

"Alright. We should find Jessikah." Tommy said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They went to the bedroom to find Jessikah and saw her sick and throwing up into a trashcan. Melanie rushed to her.

"She's been like this for hours." The maid said.

Adele managed to stop throwing up and looked to Melanie.

"Mel...you're back…"

"I-i'm right here baby. What's wrong."

"It's just food poisoning ma'am. It's uncommon but not dangerous."

Melanis looked to Jessikah and kissed her cheek. Before running off back to that secret lab.

End Act 3

Act 4 Finale

Melanie ran back to Golden wiseman's lab Getting out her shift car.

She looked around not finding Golden wiseman.

Where could he be? Suddenly a door opened next to her. She looked inside and saw an odd machine with a clock on it.

She went to it and saw that the machine was placed exactly at midnight.

"What could it be…"

"When the hour reaches midnight that clock will make this world unchangeable."

She turned to the voice to see Golden wiseman blocking the doorway.

She got out speed and put on her Drive Driver.

She put it in.

"Let's...henshin!"

She closed it.

"DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!" She henshined and pulled out her Blade. She slashed at him as he sidestepped and blocked.

"Connect. Now" He got a saber out from the golden circle and slashed back.

They slashed getting into Sword lock.

"Why insult me. I know you have a more powerful car in your possession."

He knocked her away. She got out a red car.

"Alright, Deadheat. I need your help." She opened her Driver and put it in and closed it.

"SHIFT CAR! RIDER! DEADHEAT!"

She put it in and the sound of an engine roaring was heard as she transformed into DeadHeat.

She zoomed and slashed and blasted at him He grunted and slashed back. She blasted but this time he deflected them.

She zoomed around blasting but he sped up and kept deflecting. She turned the key on the top of the Drive Driver multiple times.

"FULL THROTTLE! DEADHEAT!" She powered up a large blast. She blasted at him and he threw up another shield.

She zoomed behind him and slashed he yelled out and backhanded her into a wall.

"Melanie!"

She turned to the voice to see Jesiskah hunched in the doorway.

"Jesiskah!"

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER YOU MONSTER!"

Jessikah put on her Witch ring and put her hand in front of her driver.

"WITCH, PLEASE! WITCH, LIGHT, WITCH LIGHT, WITCH ANGEL!"

She henshined to her Witch style pulling out her sword gun.

Golden wiseman looked to her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jessikah. You can't fight like this."

"I WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE!"

Jesiskah rushed over and slashed Golden wiseman into a wall.

Melanie rushed over to Jesikah.

"Jesiskah! You've got food poisoning, You can't fight like this!"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"

"AND HELP YOU RISK YOUR LIFE!?"

Jessikah turned to her and Melanie could feel the glare.

"Y-yes dear…."

They blasted at Golden wiseman who put up a reflective barrier.

They charged at each other and slashed and Melanie blasted Golden wiseman away.

"COME FORTH, DRAGONESS!" Jessikah shouted as Dragoness flew out and into her hand, becoming the AxCalibur. Golden wiseman pulled out a ring.

"Replicate, Now."

A Gold and Black copy of the AxCalibur appeared in his hand.

"He can replicate like Dark Witch?" He rushed at them and smashed them into the clock machine.

They fell to the ground.

"Do not be foolish, Jessikah. Do you really want to risk your safety?"

"A world that's a lie isn't a world worth living in "

"You fool. Can't you see this is your own Heaven? A perfect world for you and Melanie!"

"But it's not our World. It may be perfect, but I don't want a world where I didn't earn what I have. It's too easy."

Melanie held her shoulder.

"She's right. Its a Lie!."

"N-no… I…. I just….…."

Gold wiseman fell to his knees and for a moment the world warped, altering slightly and the two looked down to see the forms they gave eachother as a blue rider with a sword appeared.

"I'm sorry " the blue rider said as he prepared his finisher.

Rush looked to Jesiskah with a look that asked her if she was ok with doing this. She nodded..

"Thunder slash!" The blue rider's blade glowed and he charged in and slashed Golden Wiseman . Making him and his machine explode.

The world around them began to fade as a rainbow tornado appeared. Suddenly they both saw Jesiskah's father in the tornado.

"Goodbye…."

He put his hand on Jessikah's head and rubbed it in that special way. She smiled and they both hugged before he faded away. Jessikah then turned and hugged Melanie as the world and the blue rider disappeared around them.

"This world….was a nice one…"

"I know…. But I like ours."

"Yeah...me too….Let's go home."

With that the world and the tornado faded away and they fell asleep.

"Hey! Jessikah! Melanie!" They both woke up and saw Chelsea, and Willow standing over them. They sat up.

"Ugh….. My head…." Melanie said.

Meanwhile outside Lincon city a blue rider with his blade stood staring at the city .


	34. Fubuki - Trumpeting to the stage

It was late in the small town outside of Gravity Falls . A petite looking woman jumped from the roof tops as she looked for a house that she can get food from for her family. She stopped on one roof top to where the full moon illuminated her features. The young woman was wearing a black top that wore tight on her torso. Black pants covered her waist down. She had a white jacket. Her short brown hair covered some of her face.

The woman looked up at the sky seeing a huge red ship. She smirked as she knew that ship was that was the ship the guy in the bar was talking about. The flying ship with the trumpet she wanted. The woman then made her way on board

\- Later that night _

Everyone on the ship was now asleep. The woman walked into the main room of the Galleon. Navi was out of it as well as the others. She smirked and noticed the treasure chest next to Marvelous' chair. She opened it and saw a bunch of small looking figures. "Ranger Keys," she whispered before seeking her prize the fabled trumpet of basco. The woman picked up the trumpet.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked making Her jump.

The woman turned to see Jack aka Gokai red standing there. Before he could react she blew the trumpet making a loud brum noise forcing him to covers his ears. The woman took this chance to escape the Gokai galleon.

Once she was on a rooftop the woman looked down at the trumpet as she took out a small gold demon head tuning fork .

" This city is my stage now."


	35. WARION Resurgence

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The battle raged on half the building had been destroyed people were running in every direction evil laughter could be heard

" thats it tike to die rider !"

Fami kamen rider crouched behind some chairs as doctor holocaust fired his lightning gauntlets at him , Marz gurl cocked her gun and aimed it at holocaust ready to fire , suddenly the notstalgia critic collided with Marz gurl sending them both crashing into some chairs and rubble , Marz gurl had dropped her gun during the collision , this distraction allowed doctor holocaust to summon his atomic dismemberment aray gun

" this has to end now " fami charged holocaust punching at superspeed , Marz gurl watched as Fami kept punching.

Suddenly Fami kamen rider was sent flying backwards , Marz gurl dove for her gun only for holocaust to throw critic into her again sending both of them out of the room, Fami was still on the ground , doctor holocaust took this time to kick Marz gurl into a closet and lock the door sealing her inside

" sorry but the rider dies today"

Marz gurl banged on the door as doctor holocaust headed back into the other room , Fami was gingerly getting up as doctor holocaust kicked him in his stomach throwing him into some more chairs and rubble.

" time to die rider "

Doctor holocaust laughed evilly as he aimed his atomic dismemberment ray at Fami kamen rider and fired , Fami blocked the beam with his blade , doctor holocaust laughed evilly turning up the power

" cant...hold...up...much...longer...at...this...rate " Fami said as he struggled against the beam.

Marz gurl havin finally broken out of the supply closet had entered the room

" cross the streams " Marz gurl as she hit a button on her gun

" the real ghostbusters " the gun said , marz gurl aimed her gun at doctor holocaust's and fired crossing the streams

" this is not good" doctor holocaust said as the streams collided causing another massive explosion sending Marz gurl flying backwards .

Smoke and rubble was everywhere as Marz gurl slowly got up suddenly Something landed next to her it was the fami kamen rider's henshin device

" justin?" Marz gurl looked around as the smoke cleared neither doctor holocaust or Fami kamen rider could be seen .

-6 Months later-

Jessi awoke her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move. She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be. "Oh look shes awake a voice said making her look over and see the green skinned woman known as Syrikx . Confirming her analysis.

"Now Syrikx that's no way to talk to a guest," Sabrina said walking out of the shadows

"Yes she may not want to hear our offer, " Rita said she too walking out of the dark with a sinister yet sweet smile. "Hello Jessi my name is Rita and you already know Syrikx and Sabrina"

"I'm quite aware of the fIrst villain the power rangers fought " Jessi said flunting her Ranger history knowledge.

"My you are a blunt one," Rita said with her sinister sweetness, "Very well I'll get to the point join us be my third general," she said circuling the structure Jessi was bound to.

"What!?," Jessi said shocked.

"Ive been told about the battle yesterday. You were very impressive and in doing so you impressed me," Rita said continuing to circle Jessi "You're a lot like me and I power, promise, and skill. A want to be a ranger only to be told you're not good enough by David. I can give you, that power make you a rider my rider. Join us and together we'll destory them."

Jessi thought of her situation. Going through all her options she came to the one best suited to save her life. "Alright I'll join you lets end those power pukes," she said.

\- Toronto -

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Doctor holocaust came clutching his ribs stumbling onto the roof of abandoned warehouse east of Toronto Canada " Sir your power gauntlets are damaged they need urgent repairs "

, the doctor sighed " I know V.i.k.t.o.r. " the doctor clutched his ribs " You've also cracked three ribs " , doctor holocaust winced dropping to his knees " Yea i got that ".

" freeze " , doctor holocaust not looking up knew the voice all to well the voice belonged to the toronto police department task force leader Officer Lang " you think i couldn't follow you all the way out here your first mistake was trying to steal the wilson diamond your second mistake was to fight when i showed up with half the toronto police department and running out here looks like your third mistake" Officer Lang said smugly , doctor holocaust laughed.

" Im not running " Doctor Holocaust said, officer lang looked confused " Now V.i.k.t. " , Officer Lang shuddered before being forced to her knees " What going on?" She asked. Doctor Holocaust laughs manically " My orbital gravity beam and your caught in it at 20 times earth's gravity " , officer lang looked at doctor holocaust " 20 times thats excessive isn't it?" She asked " No my dear its not " , officer lang growled .

" You always lock me in some trap and leave me any proper Villain would have killed me by now but not you ...you never try" Officer Lang spat, Doctor Holocaust sighed " You don't get it " He said, Officer Lang now on her hands and knees " no i don't why?...why don't you ever want to kill me?" , the Doctor looked " Because i don't want to kill you ... Don't you get it I'm not doing to kill everyone I'm doing to save everyone I'm going to force my better world on you civilians rather you want it or not ill take the whole human race on my shoulders and ill make the hard choices for you all" , Doctor Holocaust took his glasses off and turned away from Officer Lang " Brian you hold the entire responsibility for the human race on your shoulders" , Doctor Holocaust put his glasses back on " watch me!" He then limped towards the stairs and left Officer Lang on the roof alone.

-Angel grove-

[W.A.R.I.O.N.!]

The beat melody of W.A.R.I.O.N. starts as the hologram background appears as the logo. But, there were yellow hats and game consoles coming out of the hologram, spreading everywhere on air and land. So then, the yellow circle enlarges to engulf the large area…

"The Game of Area's working…" Marz gurl said to herself while looking at it. Not to mention… the wind is blowing through Jessi… she was smiling! This was her gaming determination!

"Henshin!" She then grabs the Gashat with her left hand now as she raised it up and inserts into her Gamer Driver.

[GASHAT!]

So then, the melody of the Driver starts to make a beat as it starts.

[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

The halo rings appears around him as there were ten selection of Riders. But, Jessi Roundhouse kicks and selects FamiKamen Rider as he transform into it. Engulfed by the red light. As it died down, She wore a white cast of armor and her chest is a gamepad. Her helmet resembles a eye like Mighty from the game as well. She has the yellow spiked left curved hair To her? It was silent… " Time to die " Jessi says to Rita and her crew .

" Why you little..." Syrikx says Then charges its left fist to spin around.

"Hmm? WHOA!" Jessi jumped on it's fist then landed on the ground. Syrikx then does the side attack but she dodges and backflips to it's head. Just as the Syrikx makes its attack. She jumps to dodge as it inflicts damage on itself.

"Amazing…" A voice watching says…

Jessi starts to frontflip to land. She then turns around to see as she dodged the attack again and rolled through Syrikx and jump dodges again from its attack.

"W-Whoa! Easy there, rock buddy!" Jessi said with her excitement as she gets back up her feet and turned around to look at it. "Heheh…"

She then starts to lift her both hands up like a surgeon as the purple ring appears around her as there is one only weapon available right now. A bugvisor She then takes it as it materialises. It has a A and B button on the side and the trigger on the handle as well.

[GASHACON FAMI SWORD!]

It was a Red device resembling a game boy advanced with a sword attached to it as she held it. How colorful.

"Time to clear this game with no continues!" Jessi taunted Syrikx as it was enraged. She starts to run fast as she could from Sykrix as it was crashing through some floating blocks. "There"…Jessi had to dodge an attack from Sabrina who joined the fight.

However, Jessi quickly thinks from the game, Mighty Action X. Where Mighty gets the red power up and dashes down its enemies. Back to reality where she is jumping on the upper floor as she jumped on the blocks, the second, and slashes the third block with his Gashacon Fami Sword. Revealing to be a yellow power up. The [Speed-up] Power up as she takes it.

"Alright! Item get! Speed… up!" Jessi exclaimed with hype as she starts zipping through Syrikx and Sabrina multiple times to hit it with crazy speed as he was ricocheting on the floating blocks.

[HIT! x11]

Both Sabrina and Syrikx were knocked down by Jessi as it slowly got up as she lands to see the enraged and going for the attack. She held her Gashacon Fami Sword as she deflects the first and second attacks. And deflects the third attack with a cartwheel move. She then jumps high as she prepares to finish it off… Action Platforming style. She begins to charge a front flip and dives down and stomps on Syrikx then to Sabrina

[HIT!]

She does it again…

[GREAT!]

"You're finished!" Jessi yelled as he did his final stomp jump.

[PERFECT!]

Jessi then lands on the ground, finishing off with a pose while kneeling as bothSyrikx and Sabrina explodes. "The game is not over yet!" Dan said as he approached Jessi.

"What?" Jessi said a she looked at Rita approaching now in a green skin tight armour holding a golden staff with a green coin in it .

"Ahahaha! Welcome to my level now! This girl shall be consumed by the Glitch!" Rita laughed as the grunts did the same thing while dancing like a 40s cartoon character.

"I see… so it's a boss fight…" Jessi said to herself then came to this. "You know. When you come across a gamer like me…"

"Just do something!" Dan said. Jessi pressed the button from the left side, the Kimewaza Slot Holder as it creates a hologram ring to chose a stage

"I know it maybe a difficult. But, I know I can clear this level with ease from hard mode NPCs like you. But watch me. I'm the greatest rider in all of riders!" Star said with confidence as Dan smirked , this Jessi is the next W.A.R.I.O.N. all along… the rider prodigy.

"N-No way?" Dan said to her until…

"Second Henshin!" Jessi announced as she flipped the pink lever to her right as the sound plays, revealing to be the logo of the Gamer Driver and the center of the FamiKamen rider's's Gashat.

[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]

The yellowhologram of the FamiKamen rider LV. 2. Form appeared in front of her as dashed into it as she jumps high as the theme plays.

[FAMI JUMP! FAMI KICK! FAMI...FAMI...FAMIKAMEN RIDER!]

So then, as jumped up, she starts to disassemble and reveal his LV. 2 form. A normal body with a red body suit this time but kept her belt and has a gold boots and green ring on her wrist and has black color on her arm. However, she was kneeling as she does the pose by standing up, puts her left arm to her hips and her right fist to the air as the 'LEVEL UP!' HUD appears as it makes 32-bit noises. Dan was surprised of the LV. 2 form. ( Genm but in famikamen rider colours )

"Heheh… Let's do this." Jessi said as he grabbed the Gashacon Fami sowrdonce more.

[GASHACON FAMI SWORD!]

"Let's go!" She then starts to charge towards them to make her attack. She charges her left foot to increase her dash speed and slashes the grunts with his Gashacon Fami Sword one by one.

[HIT! HIT! HIT!]

As she hit the third grunt as it rolled on the ground. It transitions to a city plaza where Jessi starts fighting. However, one Grunt covered it's head with a pot but she beats it in one hit on it's head anyways. She continues to mow down the grunts with her hammer as she backflips to dodge the attack and hits the another one. She continues fighting them with every.

[HIT!]

SFX keeps appearing everything she knocks them down. She then proceeds to launches two grunts in the air.

"Batter up!" Jessi said as she swung it.

[HIT! HIT!]

While she continues to mow down all of the grunts dancing around like a bunch of hooligans. She stumbles a lonely grunt.

"Cover your head." Jessi said to it as it responded by putting the pot over it's head. "Good answer!"

[HIT!]

The grunt was knocked down. So, she pressed the B button as the Gashacon Fami sword charging it

[SHA-KIN!]

"Sha-Kiiiiiiiiin.~" Jessi said as she prepares her Gashacon Fami Sword as she runs slashed the grunt with a leap attack. She proceed to attack more grunts till they are wiped out. "Take this!" She precced to wipe out all of the Grunts in her way as the boss, Rita appears.

"Amazing… Now… You'll face against me!" Rita said as it jumps down and lands laughing.

"Okay, you ugly, I'll take you on." Jessi said with a taunts as Rita charged. She dodges with a frontflip. It charges again but dodges with a backflip.

Jessi goes for the attack but Rita blocks it and starts to electrocutes her as he took damage and stepped back from it's another attack. But, she got tricked for its Area of Effect attack on the floor as she took a bit damage. However, she lands a counter hit on Rita and continues attacking as she got up on the block and jumps off to land a hit. She kept slashing more and more. She decided to tap on the B button two times to create a two combo slash. And a another two combo slashed. Rita tried to jump back but is being multiply thrusted by Jessi yelling a warcry and goes for a final slash.

[GREAT!]

As she puts his Gashacon Fami Sword away. She decides to do something stylish just for once.

"Let's finish this now, okay?" Jessi said as she took her Gashat off of it.

[GACCHON...]

She then blows the Gashat and puts it in the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

[GASHAT!]

She then presses the button.

[KIMEWAZA!]

"Well, It's been fun, pal. Besides. I have enough fun for today." She then kneels herright leg as it starts to charge up to the max. Rita slowly got up and fears.

"N-No! P-Please!" Rita pleaded.

She then presses the button again as the gamer drive spoke.

[FAMI… CRITICAL STRIKE!]

"ORAAAAAAA!" Jessi starts to yell as she jumps up with a rider kick. But that's not all. She did it again, in mid air. She kicked again, again, again, again, and again. Then, she went for the last one with a super kick. "And a sweet chin music… to you!"

[PERFECT!]

[KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!]

"AAWWWAAAAGGGGHHHH-" Goldar yells blocking te attack on Rita as he exploded… ceased to exist.

" Goldar no!" Rita says seeting before laving

Just as it was gone… Jessi slapped her left leg, stood up with a spin and throws her right arm into the air.

"ALRIGHT!" Jessi cheered in victory as the melody plays as the Game Area of Effect disappears along with the blocks.

[GAME CLEAR!]

" So she is the w.a.r.i.o.n. interesting " Dan says walking away carrying a silver briefcase .


	36. Dangerous ending -season finale

The heroes were many things but this time they were one thing. Unprepared.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The battle raged on half the city had been destroyed people were running in every direction evil laughter could be heard

" thats it time to die rider !"

Suddenly Kamen rider Build was sent flying backwards , Hope gurl dove for her gun only for half of the gashacon sparrow to fly into the back of her head

" sorry but the heroes dies today"

Hoped banged as she hit the floor dead as Dangerous Zombie turned back towards Build , Build was gingerly getting up as dangerous Zombie kicked her in the stomach throwing her into some rubble and causing her to de henshin.

" time to die heroes "

Dangerous Zombie laughed evilly as she slashed at Gokai yellow Sami Zayne and Chameleon green Jessi James , Sami blocked with her blade , Dangerous Zombie laughed evilly slashing harder

" cant...hold...up...much...longer...at...this...rate " Sami said as she struggled against the onslaught. Dangerous Zombie spun around impaling Jessi in her mid section before turning the blades and bringing them up and driving them Through Sami's jaw. Sami flickered as she dropped to her knees de morphing and falling down dead, Jessi lay near by bleeding out.

Jessikah charged along with Snipe only for both to be cut down by Dangerous Zombie who only laughed evilly. Thea watched helplessly as she was a ghost and couldnt stop this. Suddenly a spell seal hit Dangerous Zombie knocking her back. Jessi kamen rider witch slashed Zombie while she had the chance " Yea thats it " Thea cheered causing Witch to look at her. This was a fatal mistake as she as she had turned her head Dangerous Zombie cut it clean off causing Thea to scream.

By the time Drac , Daenerys , the go busters , power riders wizard, decade, double , kabuto, fourze , ooo and drive had arrived on the scene only the bodies could be found. " This is Weird " Melanie said as something rolled towards them " Shi..." Wizard was cut by the explosion killing all of them but Melanie who was thrown by the blast landing near by the fallen but barely alive Kamen rider brave.

Dangerous zombie walked out from the smoke laughing evilly as she did. Dangerous Zombie Was suddenly standing in a destroyed angel grove. Bits and pieces of the megazords , Rangers, riders , people and lay burnt torn and twisted all over the city the buildings were destroyed ruins of what they formerly were some have been destroyed completely . The earth was burnt an scorched, Angel Grove was a shell of what it formerly was .

" Excellent" A hodded figure said watching as Dangerous Zombie stood with other riders were fallen at her feet, Dangerous looked down Kat was the one at her feet and somewhat still alive " You...re...bet...ter...then...this" .

" Looks like shes still alive ironic." Dangerous Zombie said drawing the gashacon sparrow " Pl...ease...dont" Kat gasped " Im sorry " Dangerous Zombie said and she plunged the both bladed ends of the sparrow down.


	37. Season 3 ep1: dark beginings redux

STATUS: LOGGING IN… LOGGED ON]

[ENABLING WEB CAMERA… WEB CAMERA ONLINE]

[AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED… ACCESS GRANTED, WELCOME: BECKY LYNCH]

[LOADING VIDEO… LOADING COMPLETE]

[SYNCHRONIZING VIDEO… SYNCHRONIZING COMPLETE]

[DATE: 9/3/2025]

The video turns on as it shows a long red haired young woman wearing a Overwatch-themed t-shirt as she adjust the camera as it stops staticing.

"Ugh… Is this working? Testing… Good! Well then… The names Becky Lynch. I suppose you want to learn the whole truth, huh? Now's your chance… Two years ago before the Lincon city Crisis started. Shocker came back with a strange device known the 'Pandora's Box'. No one knows what it can do… That is until the box created the 'Sky Dome' engulfing all of lincon city No one can't leave, and it's still happening right now. Even if you go to space, it's still tall well thats what the government has told the rest of the world. Aside from that, the so called Sky Dome also bought along with these monsters known as the 'Smash'.. However thats not why im streaming this ."

Becky types on the keyboard as the screen shows the footage of the her and Hope appearing.

Becky and Hope may have been many things, but one thing they were not, was unprepared.

Predictably, after Becky went back to the Crescent Isles, her assistant, Hope had followed Becky on her quest for power

However, even after failing miserably in her original plan to reclaim her power, Beckg still had one last thing to fall back on. She was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but she had no choice. If she wanted to the power again, she needed help.

Becky paced about inside her room Hope watched from a corner, The small torch just outside the locked door dimly illuminated the hallway, the faint light reaching about a foot into the confined room.

Becky and Hope suddenly heard the door leading into the dungeon open, and footsteps start down the stairs. As they came closer, Becky moved to the door and peered through the small, window. And that was when she saw who was making the footsteps. It was the only one Becky and Hope could trust to do this sort of thing.

Her name was Morgana , she was a tall skinny young adult with long black hair. Before her trip to Angel Grove, Becky and Hope had spent quite the amount of time interacting with Morgana. She learned some interesting things about her: for one, she had no friends, and she was an alien that the rest of the people she called family was locked away in a SPD lunatic asylum. So when They showed her the slightest bit of kindness, Morgana was all too eager to do whatever was asked of her.

In her hands, Morgana carried a small oil lamp and a dinner tray, complete with cutlery and silver lid on top. She walked up to the door and peered into the room. She was immediately met with Becky's gaze, and jumped a bit, not expecting her to be standing right behind the door. Morgana nervously looked back at the dungeon stairs, to make sure no one else was around to listen.

"I-I have brought what you asked," she whispered.

"Good." Becky replied " Ive got a bad feeling about this" Hope responded

Morgana walked in. As the lamp shone over the cell's walls, one could see that the entire room was barren, save for the three women that already stood inside it.

Without waiting for Morgana to do anything, Becky reached for the tray herself, took it from her, and removed the silver lid. Underneath it, instead of the usual meal, there lay two things: a black chalkpiece, and an odd-looking book.

"Thank you, Morgana. Be sure to come back in exactly thirty minutes," said Becky.

"You sure?"

"You'll still need to come back for the tray, will you not?"

"O-oh, of course. Very well then..." As Morgana started to walk out the door, she stopped and turned back for a moment.

"Ms Lynch Ms Van Dyne, I...whatever you're trying to do, I hope it works out for you, and...I'm glad to be your friend. If there's anything else I can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

Becky stifled the urge to chuckle. "I'm glad to be your friend, too. But that will be all, for now."

Morgana gave a quick bow and turned, leaving the room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Becky waited until her footsteps grew faint, then picked up the book off the tray.

Becky surveyed the dark-brown, leathery tome. It was an exceedingly rare book, and Becky only knew of a handful of other copies in the world that existed. One of them was located at the British Museum, while another rotted away in a university in the United States. She was not certain if the book's cover was made out of an animal's hide, or something a bit more gruesome. But she was certain of the nature of the book.

The book Carter Held was the Kitab Al-Azif; the Book of Dead Names. The Necronomicon.

Hope had first found the book tucked away in the castle library two years prior. It was hidden behind several large encyclopedias, almost as though whoever put it there didn't want it out in the open. Once she discovered it, Becky had spent hours poring over its contents, and saw the potential for untold power that lay in its yellowed pages. Until now, she had always been too nervous to actually do anything the book described, but now, she had little choice. Once the ritual was complete, Becky was certain she would obtain power that would make Shocker Obsolete.

Earth free of shocker. Yes, she quite liked the sound of it.

Becky carefully opened the Necronomicon, and turned to a specific page,. Taking the black chalkpiece from the tray, Hope started to scrawl, on the cell's stone floor, the strange symbol that the page depicted. Hope took her time drawing out each line; every angle needed to be precise if this little summoning was to go smoothly.

As she worked, Becky's thoughts turned to Hope, and her failed plan. Even though it had already been a few weeks, she still felt the pain it caused Hope. Becky imagined that everyone had a good laugh over her once she was back on the ship. After today, though, nobody would ever laugh at her again.

After finally finishing her delicate task, Hope stood back to survey the entire thing. She felt a bit proud of herself. She had just completed a sigil from the Necronomicon, on a stone floor, using nothing for lighting but the small torch outside her door. The sigil's various intersecting lines formed a rough, hexagonal shape in its center. Several bizarre characters, in a long-dead language, were written around the sigil.

She didn't get too much time to admire her handiwork, as she heard the dungeon's door open once more, Morgana's footsteps descending the stairs. It looked like her thirty minutes were up, Hope moved into the corner " Thank you Hope " Becky said.

Hope quickly tossed aside her chalk as Becky picked up the dinner knife that came with the tray, tucking it behind her left hand, as Morgana came up to the door.

"Have you finished?"

"Almost, Morgana. But there's one more thing I need you to do."

"But of course! Anything!"

Becky indicated the sigil. "Please step inside, and stand over this."

Morgana paused for a moment at the odd request, but unlocked the door anyway, once again walking into the room. Her lamp allowed her to easily make out the detailed patterns that lay on the floor.

"You want me...to stand here?" She asked.

"Yes, Morgana. In the center of it, please."

Morgana didn't hesitate this time. They were friends, after all. She stepped into the hexagonal center of the sigil. She was curious as to why Becky requested this of her, though.

"But, what purpose do I serve by doing this?", Morgana asked.

Becky stepped up behind her and used the knife to quickly stab into Morgana's neck, puncturing her carotid artery. She jerked the blade free, and fresh crimson blood spurted from the wound. A look of shock came over Morgana's face as she clutched at her neck, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, nothing important," Becky smirked.

As Morgana fell to her knees, Hope hid her face not wanting to watch, Becky knelt down and took the lamp from her ; she had somehow managed to hold onto it, even after getting sliced. With her free hand, Becky grabbed her by the back of the head, and shoved her face-first into the center of the sigil. Her blood pooled around it and obscured the angled lines and characters.

There was only one more thing to do. Becky turned down the oil lamp's wick, then blew out the flame. The room was now in almost complete darkness.

Becky and Hope waited, and waited. And waited some more. Did she get an angle wrong? Perhaps she hadn't gotten enough of Morgana's blood on the sigil? Becky was about to give up, go upstairs and turn herself in to the guards, but what happened next immediately made her scratch that option from his mind. A small, dark-blue portal began to form around the center of the sigil. For a brief moment, it lit up the cell, and Becky could see Morgana's body, blood and all, get sucked through the tiny portal. It then shrank until it disappeared.

There was darkness once more, but Becky and Hope noticed that it was different this time; before, there was still the torch outside the cell, providing a slight amount of visibility. Now, however, there was no light at all, anywhere. This darkness felt thick and heavy, foreboding and sinister.

The two women sensed something in the room with her. She immediately felt afraid, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Becky cleared her throat, and tried to speak.

"H-hello?"

There was silence for a moment, then, whatever was standing a few feet away from Carter spoke.

"For what purpose did you call me, humans?"

The thing's voice grated on Both girls ears. It sounded harsh, cruel. She wasn't sure if it was making audible noise, or if it was putting words directly into her mind. Becky took a deep breath, then replied.

"I have summoned you, because there is something you have, that I desire."

"And what is it that you desire, investigator?"

How did it know that Becky was a paranormal investigator ? She quickly brushed this curiosity away; it was irrelevant.

"I desire your knowledge, and your power."

There was another, brief moment of silence.

"You are not fit for power, of any sort."

Becky was taken aback at this. Her fear began to be replaced by anger. She was not fit for power?.

"I did not go to all this trouble, scribbling out that sigil, cutting that stupid bitch's throat, and performing a summoning ritual, just to hear you tell me that I don't deserve power! Do you realize who you are speaking to?" said Becky , her voice raised.

She listened for a reply, and after a moment, the thing spoke again.

"You would do well to not attempt to order me about, humans," it hissed.

"And you would do well to recognize authority when you see it! I summoned you, I am your mistress now! You do as I say! Now...now give me your power! I command you!" Becky angrily replied.

This time the thing waited almost half a minute before speaking.

"You are but a mere human, a bag of flesh. You are as small and insignificant to me, as a piece of bacteria is small and insignificant to a galaxy. You are a petty animal, with petty desires: for conquering, for bloodshed. And there will be much conquering and bloodshed in the future, but you...you will not have any part in it."

Becky could not handle this. She yelled in frustration, getting down on her hands and knees, pounding her fists on the floor.

"It's not fair! I had to fail in every attempt I ever made to try and fix that! Why can't you just listen to me? Why can't you just give me what I want?! IT'S. NOT. FAIR!" She cried.

Becky pounded her fists on the floor one last time. Her outburst had caused her to be short of breath, with her hands experiencing a dull pain from hitting them off of stone. She stood back up, breathing heavily.

There was a silence, with no reply from the being. Becky stood in the dark with gritted teeth, awaiting an answer. For five long minutes, nothing happened. Had the thing left?

Just when Becky was about to give up, she heard it speak, this time in an even lower, more grating voice.

"You are not fit for power, but perhaps...perhaps, you are fit for knowledge. Yes, I believe I will share some of it with you."

Becky was suddenly overcome with fear once more, her anger quickly evaporating like steam. She felt like running, but her legs didn't seem to want to work. She stood rooted to the ground.

Becky felt four ropey, tentacle-like appendages snake up her legs, her chest, then around her head. She gave a cry of pain as two of them shot into her nostrils, the other two inserting themselves into her ears.

Images and sounds began to quickly flood through Becky's senses. In her mind's eye, she saw faint, outlined visions of frightening, nameless things; visions of a race of fishmen and their two monstrous leaders; visions of a malevolent, rust-colored, cloud-like entity; visions of a colossal, squid-like creature slumbering in a drowned city with impossible geometry; visions of an amorphous, tentacled horror floating in a dark void.

One more vision flashed through Becky's mind; that of a man, clad in the garb of a pharaoh. But this "pharaoh" didn't look right. He was 9 feet tall, his skin was black as the night, and he had no mouth. For some unknown reason, Becky felt there was a connection between this "man" and the thing he had summoned.

The "pharaoh's" eyes were completely white, piercing through to the soul. Becky saw, in her head, those eyes staring into her . They stared, and stared, and stared, until Becky couldn't take it anymore.

"LET GO OF ME!" the frightened woman shrieked. To her surprise, the being listened, drawing its roped tendrils out of her ears and nose and snaking off her body completely.

Becky had enough. No power was worth this. Remembering that the door was still unlocked after her now-deceased friend had gone into the room, Becky wrenched it open and stumbled out Hope quickly following. They was greeted with the warm relief of the lit dungeon hallway. The darkness must have all been contained in the room she just left. Becky grabbed the small torch off the wall, her only source of light left, and held onto it tightly. She wasn't sure she cared which happened. She just wanted to get out of there.

As Becky and Hope was about to start walking, they made the mistake of looking back into the room.

Somehow, that thick darkness had disappeared altogether, and the torch allowed them to see exactly what it was that he had been talking to inside that cramped room. While her visions had only been shadowy glimpses, this was fully detailed. The thing she saw looked horrible, and could not exist in any sane universe.

It was a constantly-shifting, black mass of eyes, claws, legs, and tendrils. Parts of it would seemingly phase out of existence and reappear a few feet beside their original positions. It had length, width, height, and about six or seven other dimensions to it.

Before her mind snapped completely, Becky saw the thing's teeth-like formations, all 4,158 of them, twist into what could only be described as a very, very nasty smile.

Suddenly Hope's voice rang out in the most blood curdling scream Becky had ever heard the video suddenly cut of.

Becky puts up a picture of Hope on the screen " If youve seen her or inow anything please contact me"...*beeping suddenly goes off*

"What the…"

She then quickly looks at the camera.

"I'll talk to you later…its my employer."

Becky Gets up and quickly goes to head out of the room, she tripped over a stool and falls flat on her face " Owie" Becky looks down and sees a card " Sengoku Labs?" Becky shakes it off puts the card in her pocket gets up and heads out of the door the camera stops showing the video.

[SIGNED OUT…]

[The laws of victory has been decided…]


	38. Power connections

"About to be killed by aliens from 10,000 years ago that busted out of a space dumpster not how this day was supposed to go I got to be honest with you. It all started a week ago when me and my friends are about to start our Softmore year in Highschool. The next manned spacecraft was going to fly to the moon which our Science teacher thought would be a wonderful idea for us to watch. By the way my name is Noire Manx most people call me Katiplier I usually hang around in the shadows and write stories about weird and exciting things little did I know I would become one of those stories. Back on track the spaceship landed without a hitch with everyone in every of CR the broadcast. That's when they saw it, when everyone saw it. Sitting right there was a trashcan in space not floating not even moving it was just bound to the ground. Being the idiots that humanity are the two spacemen open the trashcan without a single thought. When suddenly a woman and 4 other monsters burst out of it with everyone in the school shocked. I stood on the edge of my seat and waited for what would happen next. The woman pointed her staff at the 2 spacemen.

"Are you transmitting this live?" the woman asks.

The spacemen nod their heads in unison.

"Well then listen Earth! My name is Rita Repulsa and after 10,000 years I'm free! I will conquer Earth and nobody will be able to stop me!" the woman laughs horrifically.

After that the whole school went into panic rushing everyone home. Noire, Demi, Tori and Habby, and I all look up which even to right now not sure if it was a good idea or bad.

"This is crazy I heard the spacemen were evaporated a short while later on live TV!" Habby exclaims not knowing how to start a conversation after seeing something like that.

"I wonder why the previous moon landing didn't see it before?" Demi wonders in fear of the answer.

"I bet someone was trying to hide it from us so we aren't stupid and try opening the things." Star responds walking in half expecting someone to come up with a better idea. To her surprise nobody objected it considering the stupidity of opening it before even asking permission from Central.

"Hey everyone cheer up I bet the United Nations are working on ways to combat the problem." Tori says confidently.

She was right the next day the United Nations sent missiles to destroy Rita and her minions. She retaliated by sending a missile into the ocean destroying a nuclear submarine in the Japanize navy.

"You dare retaliate! Prepare to face my wrath! I will begin my assault in 24 hours! Say your prayers!" Rita sent that message to every device in the world and needless to say the world descent into panic.

-Later that day-

Noire walked in to see an old friend named Tommy Oliver, tall m black spiky hair and legendary former power ranger.

"You do realize that ive fought Rita Repulsa before?" Tommy points out.

"How did you deal with her before?." Noire asked thinking about how stupid I sounded.

"There was a hero named Zordon, he gave us the power to become power rangers and fight evil. Sadly, at the cost of his own life." Tommy say recanting Zordon's sacrifice.

Suddenly alrms go offf on CR and footage of a school building on fire with my students and teachers inside!

"Noire stay here and call the other I'm heading in." Tommy says confidently.

"Just stay safe and watch your head." Noire warns as she dials the other riders.

Tommy runs in Henshins as he does "Can anyone hear me!?" but to no avail so He runs upstairs and find some students unconscious. He runs over to the named Jayce to try and get him to help Tommy get Hannah and Britt out of the burning building.

"Uhnnn I smell smoke." Jayce looked around instantly stood up and started grabbing Britt to get her out of the building. I did the same grabbing Hannah and bringing her downstairs to get her to safety.

They were dodging fire from all angles then Britt fell out of Jayce's hands and she looked a lot worse than before. Tommy handed Hananh to Jayce and sent him on ahead as he wet and ended up having to bust out the window with a nearby chair. Tommy and Hannah then shortly followed.

"Fire hedgehog Best Match!." A voice says mysteriously as the fire is put out.

"It was one of Rita's minions named Goldar." Jayce said with fear in his eyes.

"What's a Goldar ? " Noire asked

"He was a weird terrifying griffon human beast minion of Rita Replusa " Tommy explained. " Can we destroy him?" Noire asked

"Actually yes." Demi says as she and the others arrive.

"We were able to get the teachers all out during the attack." Demi explains much to Tommy's relief.

"I imagine they weren't too happy when you stayed to look for more people." Noire points out.

"Well obviously not too shaken considering they aren't here anymore." Habby laughs which surprised Noire thinking about how funny the situation actually is.

"Noire hehe we're holding our best friends with a burning building behind us that a Griffon creature attacked. How awesome is this!?" Habby and Khris continue to laugh.

Elsewhere while a mysterious glow begins to brighten in a laboratory unlike anything the Earth has seen.

"Alpha with the growing threat of Rita and her evil minions we need to find the power riders." The Mysterious figure commands.

"Yes Gosei right away we'll have to keep the human girl in the med lab until she is fully recuperated to help the riders" Alpha replies as begins to set the calibrations.


	39. I want to believe

We open on a closeup of a desk, littered with pens, scissors, paperclips, and several sharpened orange pencils. It can surely only belong to one person. Two red-edged FBI Field Office Criminal Investigative and Administrative Files sit side by side atop a tan leather desk pad. We see MULDER's signature on the file covers. A voice. It is MULDER's.

As his voice-over starts, a hand starts methodically placing large photographic prints in an untidy stack atop the files. First 3 photos of UFO sightings.

MULDER: (voice-over) My name is Fox Mulder. Since my childhood, I have been obsessed by a controversial global phenomenon.

Next, a head shot of a young Samantha; a photo of 12 year-old MULDER dressed in a Star Trek outfit standing next to his sister, her left arm around his shoulder; and finally a blurry photo of 4 aliens, their outlines silhouetted behind a white screen

MULDER: Since my sister disappeared when I was 12 years old, in what I believe was an alien abduction.

A photo of MULDER and SCULLY is placed on the pile, followed by MULDER's FBI Special Agent ID and badge. Next a series of photos of characters from key X-Files investigation: The Flukeman from "The Host", George Peacock from "Home", Eugene Victor Tooms from "Squeeze"/"Tooms", and . A photo of a boy and younger girl on his back [unknown, any help here?] is followed by another showing 3 flying saucers in the sky.

MULDER: My obsession took me to the FBI, where I investigated paranormal science cases through the auspices of a unit known as the X-Files. Through this unit I could continue my work on the alien phenomenon, and the search for my missing sister.

Next, a photo of MULDER and SCULLY standing together outside in the rain from "The Pilot". Then SCULLY in scrubs as she performs an autopsy, MULDER watching on. Another shot of MULDER and SCULLY working a case, followed by SCULLY's FBI ID and badge. A shot of MULDER lying gravely ill in a hospital bed, SCULLY at his bedside holding his hand with her head on his chest. A shot of MULDER and SCULLY outside at night, guns drawn. MULDER kneeling, holding a stricken SCULLY in his arms. Finally, a recent photo of MULDER and SCULLY embracing, his chin on her forehead

MULDER: In 1993, the FBI sought to impugn my work, bringing in a scientist and medical doctor to debunk it, which only deepened my obsession for the better part of a decade, during which time that agent, Dana Scully, had her own faith tested.

We see the stack of photos start to smoulder, smoke rising towards the camera.

MULDER: In 2002, in a change of direction and policy, the FBI closed the X-Files, and our investigation ceased.

The smouldering photos suddenly burst into flames. The topmost photo of MULDER and SCULLY starts to bubble and curl as it is engulfed in the fire.

MULDER: But my personal obsession did not. Thats when i found the,.

We cut to amateur footage of five brightly coloured people in suits fighting aliens. Then we cut to a footage of a building as a pink and black armoured person goes past on a motorcycle. And finally we see a sidewalk in front a large building with large windows and in the reflective glass we can people fighting but no one walking past seems to notice.

MULDER: There are 10,000 sightings each year in North America alone, and so it's been since the dawn of time. Stone Age and even biblical references, into our modern age.

Black and white footage of a small single-seater plane with what would a guy in a suit similar to the brightly coloured fighters from before hanging on the side as the plane flying over a snow-capped mountain range. The front page of the Roswell Daily Record newspaper from Tuesday, July 8, 1947, with headline "RAAF Captures Flying Saucer On Ranch in Roswell Region" and subtitles "No Details of Flying Disk Are Revealed" and "Roswell Hardware Man and Wife Report Disk Seen".

The front page of the Roswell Daily Record from Wednesday, July 9, 1947, with headline "Gen. Ramey Empties Roswell Saucer" and subtitles "Sheriff Wilcox Takes Leading Role in Excitement Over Report 'Saucer' Found", "Send First Roswell Wire Photos from Record Office" and "Ramey Says Excitement Is Not Justified. General Ramey Says Disk Is Weather Balloon". Footage of what looks like evil psychotic versions of the brightly coloured fighters can be walking towards the camera.

MULDER: In 1947, Kenneth Arnold saw nine unidentified craft out the window of his small plane, followed by the historic crash at Roswell and its legendary cover-up.

Grainy black and white nighttime footage of 15 or more small white craft flying in close formation behind the Capitol. Footage from inside the United Nations chamber, the United States representative holding a 2-foot wide flat disk

MULDER: In 1957, UFOs were spotted over our nation's capital. The Pentagon held press briefings.

Amateur colour footage taken from the ground showing formations of 4 and 3 fighter aircraft pursuing 3 bright white flying saucers.

MULDER: Multiple witnesses in 1967 at Malmstrom Air Force Base in Montana see fighters scramble but easily outrun by UFOs that climb upwards of 200,000 feet - twice the service ceiling of our highest-flying spy planes.

Footage of astronaut Edgar Mitchell getting into his spacesuit with the help of a NASA technician. Mitchell descending the steps of the lunar lander onto the surface of the moon. Grainy footage of a supposed alien autopsy. News footage of Cyrus Vance and Gerald Ford. News releases and printed statements from Congressman Gerald R. Ford, House Republican Leader, stating "anxious to see a congressional investigation of UFO's", and that a secret subcommittee had held hearings in 1961 about the subject.

MULDER: Dr. Edgar Mitchell, the sixth man to walk on the Moon, cites secret studies on extraterrestrial materials and bodies. Secretary of State Cyrus Vance and future president Gerald R. Ford validate the UFO phenomenon in official government memoranda.

A flying saucer drops below the cloud layer into a rough and mountainous area of New Mexico, smoke pouring from as it descends in a tight arc before slamming hard into the earth and skimming along the ground, churning up the surface and damaging the craft.

MULDER: But now people only laugh, and only Roswell is remembered.

A closeup camera shot panning around the crashed craft. The upper surface mostly intact from the crash whilst smoke billows from the wreckage.

MULDER: But we must ask ourselves: are they really a hoax? Are we truly alone?

We see an alien hand touching a blackened window from the inside of the craft. A survivor.

MULDER: Or are we being lied to?


	40. The grid is shattered

-Six months ago-

Jessikah Afton pulled up to the crime scene as Danny Messar was photographing the body. The body had been found in a car sitting in a ditch along the side of a road. As she walked up to the group, she eyed the body. It was a man in his thirties with curly, coal black hair. He was pale, had large lips, and thick brimmed glasses like Buddy Holly.

She put her hands to her hips, slowly studying the car. There were skid marks coming from off the road, a dent in the side, which was a sign that the man was run off the road. Glass from the windshield was all over the hood and the ground, and the man had a bullet hole in his forehead and his chest. As she walked around the car to look at the license plates, she saw the car was from Liberty Valley.

"He was visiting, I think." She jerked up at the voice of Mac Taylor, he was always scaring her out of her focus. He had his arms crossed and was glancing at the back of the car. "There's a bag of luggage in the backseat, as well as a receipt from The Palace." Lindsay Munroe walked over, punching something in on their mobile computer.

"Says here the victim has been living in Liberty Valley for the last eighteen years. He has a wife and three boys." If the victim was vacationing, then it was likely the family was here too. Her heart broke for those three kids that would now be without a dad. She made her way around to the front of the car and gazed at the victim, an aura of familiarity was overcoming her. This man looked extremely familiar. It dawned on her that she hadn't gathered the name.

She felt a hand upon her shoulder and looked back at Mac. "Good to see you made it, Jessikah. make it to the house all right?"

"Yeah, Thanks again Mac." He nodded and glanced to the victim. The rest of the team had already gathered up the majority of the findings, and the coroner was already on there with the police and paramedics. "Guess I got here a little too late."

"You're fine, Jessikah. I'll tell you the findings so far."

"Okay."

"Robert?" A female voice buzzed in her ear and she quickly spun around, frowning at a woman running up to the scene. Three boys were standing in the parking lot of a nearby motel. The boys varied from six to seventeen years of age. The youngest child was hugging the leg of the eldest. The woman had long brown hair and a frantic expression with tears drenching her cheeks. "Robert! No!"

"Shit…" She stepped forward, extending her arms and holding the frantic woman as she attempted to go for her husband. This wasn't the first time a relative appeared on the crime scene, and it wouldn't be the last. "I need you to calm down ma'am."

"My husband! I need to hold him! Please!" The woman cupped her hand over her mouth, weeping bitterly. They didn't allow for that, since it was a possibility for the bereaved to tamper with the evidence either intentionally or unintentionally. The woman stretched her arm out, collapsing to her knees. "Robert…"

It was a shame, Robert didn't get much farther than the hotel. That means whoever killed him may have wanted him to die in the vicinity of his family. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, we can't let you in the crime scene…but if you'll step over here with me, you can help us find the person that did this to him." The woman nodded and Jessikah led her a few feet away, ensuring that the man's bloodied body wasn't in view. She didn't want the woman's memory of her husband to be something like this. She reassured the woman with a smile and looked over as Stella walked over to them. "Okay, what can you tell us that will help us find your husband's killer? First…name?"

"Willow, Willow Shapiro."

"Okay M-" Jessikah froze up, tensing as the woman's last name struck her. Shapiro? As in Robbie Shapiro? No, it couldn't be. The woman was calling him Robert. Stella patted her arm, comforting her as Jessikah was trying to comfort Willow. The GSPO CSI team knew well the names of each of Tori's friends. She'd spoken of all of them a million times. "We need confirmation that Mr. Shapiro and your family live in Seattle?"

"That is correct. He's a seasoned ventriloquist and we were called to come to Lincon City. He had a job to do at the Gotham comedy club." Danny started writing down the information while Jessikah was slowly overcoming the shock that this might actually be Robbie. "We've lived in Liberty Valley all our lives, though he would travel sometimes."

"Did you by any chance ever live in Innsmouth?."

"No…He lived there over twenty years ago. He doesn't talk too much about his time there, so I never thought to ask…" Trina closed her eyes, slowly breathing in and making sure the woman didn't notice her own terror. "Robert was a good man, he didn't have any enemies."

"Did he get involved with anything lately? Moreover, how long have you been here in Lincon City?"

"About a week now." The woman looked over to the car, whimpering as she curled her fingers at her lips. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Now that I think about it, he did get into a fight with this one man at the club two days ago…Gabriel Iglesias The man is a comedian, I think, he was trying to get Robert's spot so he could have more time in the show…I remember him saying something about how the Gotham is no place for a 'puppet lover'."

"I see…" Her heart clenched as her mind flashed back to twenty years ago. Robbie was one of the only ones of Tori's friends that didn't mock her all the time. Sure he had his times of joining in, but he was quiet most of the time. An honest man, apparently with a caring family. "Stella, can you continue to console the bereaved?"

"Yeah, go get some air," Stella replied with a subtle smile, "I'll take over from here."

Jessikah walked away, stepping beside Mac, who was looking at the body as Sheldon examined for any obvious signs of struggle. "I was wondering why Danny and Lindsay withheld his name when I first got here." Usually the first thing anyone said when someone arrived onto the scene after the others was the name of the victim, as well as other stats. "When did you know?"

"His wallet and drivers license was on the seat beside him. He had several hundred dollars in his wallet, there are no signs of burglary." Mac lifted his hand and pointed towards the car, "The shooter may have run him off the road. He has a bruise on his forehead, indicating he hit the steering wheel. We think the shooter stepped in front of the car and fired off two shots, hitting our victim in the forehead and the chest."

"The wife mentioned a name. Gabriel Iglesias , Comedian scheduled to perform at the night showing. Apparently he and Robert had a fairly heated argument two days ago about his spot in the show."

"All right, then I guess we'll be paying him a visit." Mac turned to her as she studied Robbie's body. There wasn't much else to say, she couldn't believe that twenty years later, he was sitting here as a murdered victim. A painful feeling was twisting her stomach like a knife. She swallowed down the bile in her throat and closed her eyes. "Will you be all right, Jessikah?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got this." She wasn't ever sickened by the job, that wasn't what was getting to her. The blood, she could handle, the death she dealt with, but this was literally the first time someone from her past was found. "You said Danny dealt with something like this several years ago?"

"Yeah, we all have dealt with seeing someone we have known personally. It's rough…but we're all here for you, Jessikah." So it was only a matter of time before she wound up seeing someone she knew? Why did that not make the pain any easier to deal with? She may not have liked Tori's friends, but she never wanted any of them dead.

Her hands clenched shut as a new passion rose in her chest. Vengeance, determination. She'd been passionate about solving cases before, but most of the ones she got truly passionate about were ones that involved young children or sexual assault victims. Now this one, she had to do without letting her emotions get the better of her.

"I'll handle this professionally, but I think you know to take me off the case if I can't." Mac nodded slowly and Jessikah took a step forward, gazing at Robbie's horrified expression. Why had he ever left LA in the first place? It didn't matter, that wasn't the part of his life she had to investigate. They needed to investigate just the last couple of weeks. "Mark my words, Robbie…I will find out who did this to you."

She gagged on the last bit of bile and let her forehead drop as tears stung her eyes. Her mind was flashing back to Tori's friends like wild fire rushing through a forest. Their hatred of her, the remarks they'd stabbed her with. They may as well have killed her, and they probably would have if she never left.

Or maybe Jade would have.


	41. Pandora

[STATUS: LOGGING IN… LOGGED ON]

[ENABLING WEB CAMERA… WEB CAMERA ONLINE]

[AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED… ACCESS GRANTED, WELCOME: BECKY LYNCH]

[LOADING VIDEO… LOADING COMPLETE]

[SYNCHRONIZING VIDEO… SYNCHRONIZING COMPLETE]

[DATE: 9/3/2018]

The video turns on as it shows a long red haired young woman wearing a Overwatch-themed t-shirt and glasses as she adjust the camera as it stops staticing.

"Ugh… Is this working? Testing… Good! Well then… The names Becky Lynch. I suppose you want to learn the whole truth, huh? Now's your chance… Two years ago before the Lincon city Crisis started. Shocker came back with a strange device known the 'Pandora's Box'. No one knows what it can do… That is until the box created the 'Sky Dome' engulfing all of Lincon city No one can't leave, and it's still happening right now. Even if you go to space, it's still tall well thats what the government has told the rest of the world. Aside from that, the so called Sky Dome also bought along with these monsters known as the 'Smash'..."

Becky types on the keyboard as the screen shows the footage of the Smash appearing in Lincon city , arriving on the beach. Next shows the attack on Toku square as explosions were everywhere and people were running away from them. And next shows the Riders repelling against them as best as they could, switching back to the webcam.

"Scary isn't it, huh? I even heard the rumors about The kamen riders and Super sentai thanks to some information broker. Before the crisis and before the Pandora's Box, The riders had permanently disbanded. Thus, they no longer exist. But we know thats no the case. No one knows where they went. Not even I can guess it but they came back. Anyways… with the Smash running free and the Riders repelling them back… There is one person, a mysterious hero who goes by the name of… Kamen Rider Build…"

The screen switches to show the footage of Build attacking the Smash at the harbor via hidden recording as the Smash monster was overwhelmed as it was finished off with a finish until the screen switches.

"And then there's Kamen Rider Rogue..."

"I'll make a promise to the world that this world will be free without the Shocker and the Smash. There is one thing I cannot solve… My own past. But, the only person who goes by the name of Hope who took my memories away from me… But that doesn't matter. I want to save everyone and-"

Intruder detected…

The mysterious female voice sang from far away to Becky's ears as there was something shining out of her window.

"What the…"

She then quickly looks at the camera.

"I'll talk to you later…I have to secure the box..."

She quickly types something on the computer as the door suddenly kicked open revealing Rogue the camera stops showing the video.

[SIGNED OUT…]

[The laws of victory has been decided…]

Meanwhile near Sengoku Labs a ride player suddenly slammed into a wall as The Ranger Slayer slowly walked towards the Ride player *

Ranger slayer: your a weird sentai ive not seen your design before. But no matter you'll die just as easy like the rest

Ride player: You crazy bitch im not a sentai! Im a Ride Player! im a fucking Hero!.

*The Ranger Slayer drew her bow *

Ranger slayer: Not a Sentai huh * takes aim* too bad

*The Ride player quickly tried to switch her weapon into its gun mode when she suddenly screams out in pain as the Kiba blade pierced her from behind*

KibaCaesar: Hurry this up * Kicks the ride player forward *

Ranger slayer: Geez no fun with you * Fires her bow striking the Ride player*

[GAME OVER!]

*KibaCaesar and Ranger Slayer watched as the Ride player screamed in pain as she de henshined and exploded into pixels *

KibaCaesar: Thats new for a sentai

Ranger slayer: She wasnt a sentai she was something called a Ride player

KibaCaesar: Ride Player? Interesting looks like were got more fun then * Laughs before walking off the Ranger slayer following behind *

*Rogue is seen walking away from the semi destroyed Labs carrying the Pandora box *


	42. Another Crime ?

"Let me put it to you this way," Mac stated bluntly as he and Jessikah walked through Sengoku Labs. They were discussing his retirement, once again, and why he won't just retire. With the amount of grandchildren he had now, it would be worth his benefit. "The chances of me retiring are equal to the chances of you going to LA to see your family again."

"Touché." Granted, she didn't want to say she'd never see them again. Maybe when she felt better towards them, but then, she'd been saying that for years. "You know, Mac, back in college sometime, my dad found out where I was going to college at. I guess it wouldn't have been hard to figure it out. He tried to call me, but I told him when I answered the phone, I still wanted nothing to do with them…Is it so wrong of me to be so avoidant?"

"They are your family after all."

"Yeah, and they say you can't choose your family." She wasn't a firm believer in that quote. It seemed like Danny 'chose' his family. Jessikah scanned the surrounding area

"What happened here?"

"That's yet to be determined." Danny closed his eyes, exhaling softly as he motioned the detectives to follow. They walked out of earshot of the public, where the man folded his arms and slowly nodded his head.

"We did sweep Sengoku Labs had just been revived and had some top secret projects going and some Project linked to Genm Corp and the Government."

"Genm corp? You think who ever did was after one of those peojects?" Danny put his hand to his chest and breathed in, speaking out dramatically.

"Detectives. I believe so Lindsay and Stella are questioning the remaining staff now but the killer may of escaped…"

"Well he cant leave the city due to the Sky Wall" Mac remarked.

"Ah yes, Why is it named Sengoku anyway?." Jessikah glanced past them and they followed her gaze towards the hall. "Its named after a scientist Ryoma Sengoku he created something called a Sengoku driver and a Genesis driver" Danny said Jessikah nodded and folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. " Any witnesses ?" Jesiskah asked. " Yea one a Becky Lynch she was badly beaten and was hospitalised " Danny said

"Okay. Thank you. Well we better go and see Becky."

"Ill continue here i will call you if we find something." Danny started to smile.

"Suppose they wanted something or someone"

"We have someone else to question." They made their way out of Sengoku Labs

"I think I'd rather deal with the serial killer…"


	43. Zi-o begins

A bike pulled up to an explosion. Power Rider ZI-O was sitting on her bike and leaned forward as another went off behind her. She pulled up on her bike and drove it forward as another Rider on a walking vehicle came behind her, with a small army of Riders who all looked alike came in on foot and on bike.

More explosions erupted into the army. The walker fired missiles.

Two dragon monsters flew through the air and unleashed fireballs, but both fell.

More Riders came in on bikes, avoiding explosions.

A number of Riders with wings or jetpacks flew with the mass produced Riders and some crimson bird-like objects. A dragon/castle flew in with Riders atop it.

Some Riders fell, and then the castle went down as well.

A purple Rider wielding drumsticks was carried forward on a large creature, clearing the path for more Riders to come in on foot or on bike, led by Zi-O. They avoided more explosions, but some were cast aside.

More explosions struck around the bikes. Trains flew through the air while Riders rode them, using whatever attacks they had.

"Final Vent" rang out as missiles flew, but he was struck with a train.

A line of Riders ran forward but were blasted back by an explosion.

More Riders ran forward, but explosions stopped their progress. One Rider was thrown from his bike while Zi-o remained in control.

The large monkey-like creature that the purple Rider rode was struck and fell from the cliff it was on, into a body of water.

As Riders lay unconscious, explosions erupted around some of them.

A shadowy figure with a violet aura stood there, and then his belt stood out.

Alex shot up and let out a sound of relief as she gripped her head with one hand. "I...turn into...that?…," she said to herself. She groaned and leaned back; resting her head against the headrest of the time machine seat, "Thats more like a nightmare…"

She closed her eyes but the footage kept playing.

As the violet form of Power Rider Zi-o walked forward, with the beaten down Riders lying on the ground, Build started to stir. She rose up slowly, "You…," she told Zi-o who stopped and turned. Kuuga threw his arms down and let out a shout. Darkness started to come around his body.

Alex opened her eyes and continued to watch, "No…no. What was that even about?" She muttered, "I'm nothing like that."

She closed her eyes in a blink. She closed them again, but the footage continued to play

The unconscious forms of other Riders floated in the air around Kuuga. He let out a shout as he thrust one arm out and put the other to his belt. The darkness came around him, shifting him into a black armored form.

The unconscious bodies fell to the ground and he rushed forward.

Alex shook as she watched the footage, "No…why?" She muttered, shaking her head, "Why?"

She looked away. There was the sound of thunder coming. For now it was just grumbling in the distance. She picked herself up, her legs feeling weak. She reached out and put her hand against a console for support.

She looked out a window, seeing a flash of lightning with the growl of thunder. In that flash she saw the rest of the footage.

Zi-o walked towards the black armored Kuuga, who came to a stop and started to throw attacks forward. Zi-o blocked each move as she moved backwards and evaded.

Zi-o took one shot and stumbled Kuuga slightly, but it wasn't much. Zi-o evaded another kick and landed a punch, stunning Kuuga again. The two continued to dodge and exchange blows until Kuuga finally got ahold of one of Zi-o's arms.

The two leapt away from each other when Zi-o pushed his arm.

Kuuga stopped and lifted his arm, which began to glow with red energy.

Zi-o turned and lifted his arm as well, which glowed with pink energy.

With their glowing fists, the two Riders ran at each other and punched, their fists colliding. An explosion rippled outwards from the impact.

"No," Alex said, picking up her bag, "No," she said again as she ran out of the time machine, not far away. A few others were hurrying in as well, looking out at the sky. Alex headed inside with the rest of them.

Alex stood at a window, watching the rain pour down outside. "Another beautiful day in Lincon City isn't it?" a girl asked from behind.

Alex turned, "I'm not that person you claim i am, Zenon," she said.

"Oh really?" she asked, "Well, im not believing you."

"It…,"

She interrupted her, "Wait!" she said, "Let me try to figure it out!"

Alex sighed, "You're still going on about thinking you have some sort of special powers?" She asked.

She shot her a look, "I'm from the future! You know that!"

"And?" Alex asked.

"Well, you do seem different to her," she said.

"Yes," Alex agreed,

"Just be quiet and listen to me" she said, slowly growing irritated.

Alex sighed and relented with a nod, "Ok, ok, sorry. Go ahead."

She got a serious look on her face, then it went away in a moment, "You didn't try to take over the world yet have you?" Zenon asked.

Alex shook her head quickly, "No! Of course not! And you should..."

"I should know that?" she asked, "And yet you doubt me!"

"Even if you are from the future," she said, "You figured what? You'd come back and tell me not to become Zi-o?

"Thats right," she told him, "Though i thought it would easier." She made sure to add emphasis to the last part of her sentence.

Alex sighed and looked out the window at the rain, "I didn't bring an umbrella," she said.

"Me neither," Zenon said.

Alex looked over her shoulder at her, "And yet you claim to be from the future or something."

She shrugged, "So, what was it then?"

"Oh…just that footage you showed me," Alex said, not really caring about telling her, "Im not like that."

"The footage got you like this?" she asked, "Since when has anything effected the mighty Zi-o?"

"Seriously," she said, "How many times do i have to tell you?."

"Maybe you should listen to me then," Zenon told him.

Alex sighed and moved to the next window. Zenon followed her and leaned against the wall at her side, "So?"

"What?" Alex asked, turning to look at her.

"You going to listen to me?" she asked.

Alex sighed, "Fine whatever."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"You sound childish."

"So do you."

Alex sighed, but Zenon smiled and grabbed her arm, "Come on."

Alex looked away from her and back out the window, "It stopped," she said, leaving the window and heading towards the door a little ways down the hall. Zenon grabbed her bag and followed after her.

Alex pushed the door open and walked out. She started down the sidewalk, but Zenon stopped. She looked down, and then at the grass. She crouched and touched the grass then lifted her hand up, "Dry…," she said. She looked to Alex as he kept walking, "Alex!"

She turned back, "Yeah? What is it?"

"The grass is dry," she said, coming to her feet, "And look at the sidewalk. It's dry too!"

"What?" She muttered. Alex looked down, then crouched and touched the grass, "It is dry…but…but how?"

There was a loud sound in the distance. It sounded like an explosion or something, and then the ground also began to shake.

"Alex!" Zenon shouted at her over the constant noise, "This is bad!"

"I know! It's an earthquake!" She said.

"No, no it's not! It's worse!" she told her loudly.

A castle broke out of the ground in an indoor stadium. It rose, smashing through the ceiling as it continued to grow to massive size, overshadowing the city.

A twin headed bird emblem was emblazoned on the side, with the letters "DCD" written into it.

The ground stopped shaking. Alex looked at Zenon while other students were looking around, questioning what just happened to each other.

"Rain, but no wetness. And then an earthquake," Alex said, "So what is this?"

"I…I don't know," Zenon said.

Alex turned and started to run down the path, Zenon calling after her. She grabbed her bag and ran after Alex, until she stopped on the street and looked out to the city.

"What is that?" She muttered.

"It's…it's a castle shouldnt you know?" she asked.

Alex turned to her, "How did that even happen? A giant stone castle doesn't just appear out of nowhere!" She turned away from her, remaining silent. When shee spoke again her anger was gone, "If your from The future and you have no idea? Then...what does it even mean?"

"I don't know," Zenon told her, "I wish I could say something, but I don't know…"

More people were starting to gather and look, talking amongst each other about what they were looking at.

Soon they could see a man walking towards the college. He wore a suit and was in his forties or so, well groomed and carrying himself well. He kept his hands clasped behind his back.

"Who are you?" Alex questioned, stepping forward.

"Defiant one," the man said simply. A small smile came to his face, but it wasn't anything that made any of the students feel at ease. "Do you know what happens to those who are defiant? The Dark Conquest Dynasty sees to their removal."

"What?" Alex questioned, taking a step back.

In a flash two monsters appeared, flanking the suited man. Students began to run and panic, but the monsters didn't move.

"Still defiant?" the man questioned Alex, who stood there, albeit shaking. Zenon stood as well, remaining by Alex's side. "Very well then."

In a flash the man stood in a suit of armor, parts of his helmet aflame. He drew his shield before his body while his two monsters remained back.

The man lifted his right arm and drew it to his chest, "You can bow to me and spare yourself some pain," he drew his arm out and pointed, "for I am Zeus." He jabbed his finger forward a little as he finished, "Your ruler."

"Our ruler?" Alex questioned, shaking her head and laughing a little, "Never! We have no ruler...well not yet!"

"You will from this point on. The Dynasty has claimed this town as our own. This city will be a launching ground for our navy, and then our dominance shall spread!"

"I won't let that happen!" Alex shouted, throwing her arm out, "This is the city I love! The city I was born in! I grew up here! I won't let it be taken by some freak in armor!"

Zeus laughed, "If you don't believe me…a freak in armor, as you put it, then what about monsters?"

"What, those two?" Alex questioned.

"Defiant? Still? Maybe I have a place for you in my Dynasty," Zeus said. Alex looked angered, so Zeus laughed, "But no, not them." He pointed, "In your precious city itself."

"What?" Alex questioned, looking to the city.

A monster walked forward, causing a group of people to run.

Monsters began grabbing at people.

Zeus looked up, "And here comes the rain again." He looked at Alex and Zenon, "Did you know that rain was attracted to dark energy?" He laughed.

Some of the people who fled ran into other monsters, barring their way. The monsters grabbed at the people and assaulted them.

And it continued.

Alex and Zenon stood there, wet as the last few drops fell from the sky. They rapidly dried.

"And of course, this happens too," Zeus said.

"Just what is it that you're trying to do here?" Alex shouted.

"I'm trying to prove a point," Zeus stated, "This city is ours now. We have an army of monsters at my command. One girl stands here, thinking she's defiant, thinking she can do something to stop us? I laugh at you. You have courage and guts, but it's far from enough to do anything!"

"We'll see…," Alex hissed, running towards town.

"Alex dont!" Zenon shouted. She looked at Zeus and the two monsters, and then ran after her after realizing they weren't going to give chase.

"Dont what you heard him…," Alex hissed as she ran, "I need its power…"

"I won't let you take this city!" Alex shouted as she ran.

Zenon was behind her, watching as it seemed that Alex's body became hazy. Then the haziness shattered like glass, but she didn't seem to notice anything was different.

The glass-like haziness came together in front of Alex, then condensed and shot forward. Alex thrust her arms up as if to protect herself from what was about to hit her, but it just passed through. She slowed to a stop, letting Zenon catch up to her.

Alex lowered her arms, her right hand was clutching a belt buckle, and her left held a watch-like object.

"Dont use them" Zenon said " Look i know whats going on "

"I...," Alex said. They looked to the side as they heard a scream. A woman was running away.

A shelled monster stood, glowing red, and then shattered into an insect monster.

Alex walked forward and looked at the buckle. She shouted and slammed it to her waist, causing a belt to emerge and cinch around her waist. Alex pushed the button on the watch and opened. Alex looked at it. It had the helmet of a silver coloured warrior, with watch like helmet.

"Let's try it," she said.

Zenon was looking at the fleeing woman and backing away as she looked at Alex, "Nooo!" she shouted.

"Yes ," Alex said. She plugged the watch in the left slot of the belt. She put her hands on each side and pushed them together, spinning the belt.

"Power Ride," Zenon said softly. " Why didnt you listen to me?"

The belt flashed red in the center and then a silver shine came around Alex's body, molding into armor around her. Projections came up at certain points, like lettering before attaching to the visor, finishing her armor.

Detail shots of armor and belt.

"Ive failed" Zenon said softly, looking down, "Be careful, Alex. Fight, and show that Dynasty just who you are." She looked up, "Show them your conviction!"

"Right!" She shouted as she ran forward.

The insect monster had been joined by two others, and they were all moving at high speeds. One was still in larval form and got kicked back.

"Let's try this one," Alex said as she lifted a watch up. She loaded it into her belt and spin the belt, which rang out with a voice.

"Armour time Kabuto!"

Her armor shifted into an insect-like form, the blue eyes flashing. Her belt remained the same.

The first insect monster smashed a pillar, causing Alex to turn, "Alright," she said, hitting the watch

"Clock up!" rang from her belt.

Everything slowed down as she moved forward, smashing the rubble away at high speeds with her sword. She slashed through the insect monsters, shouting with each blow.

After moving through them, the rubble fell at normal speed as the speed boost faded. The monsters each exploded in green fire.

Alex let out a sigh as she moved her hand over the edge of her sword, "Done."

Her belt beeped, ejecting the watch. She caught it in her hand and shifted forms back to normal.

"Just…just what was that?" Alex muttered, "How did I…?" She turned and then the image on the watch began to fade away.

Alex started to run forward, only to see a bike in the same color as her armor. She looked at it for a moment and nodded, "I guess I'll take it then." She climbed on and started the engine.

Zenon stood, waiting. "Where are you Alex?" she muttered, "I hope you're ok…" She turned at the sound of an engine.

Alex sat on her bike and gestured with her head, "Get on, Zenon."

"Where did that come from?" she questioned.

"I don't know, just get on and let's go," Alex said.

"Go where?" she asked.

"To save the city," she said.

The bike stopped near a rundown building. There were people screaming.

"I'm going to help," Alex said, getting off and leaving Zenon at the bike.

Alex slid to a stop and looked in her palm. Alex looked at the watch that had appeared, "Why are you so appealing to me?" She muttered.

Zenon got off the bike and ran a little ways away.

Alex looked up and then slotted it.

"Armour time Faiz!"

Lines formed around her armor, and then she shone, appearing as a gray and red colored Rider. She turned, "Try this!" Alex shouted. She turned to her bike as her belt rang out.

"Battle Mode!"

Alex pushed the watch and the bike shifted into a robot form, which flew at the two monsters nearby, who had a civilian between them.

"Good job!" Alex shouted as she ran.

She reached up and grabbed the handlebar of the robot bike, "I'll borrow this," she said, pulling a sword out as a number of monsters converged nearby.

Zenon ran over to the civilian, "Come with me," she said, pulling her away.

Alex ran forward, slashing and kicking at monsters. They kept coming and being repelled, soon the attacks dropped all of them, and in bursts of blue flame, they were destroyed.

A shadow flew overheard, and there was a screech. "What?" Alex questioned, turning to look. She saw a number of flying monsters and some monsters atop a ruined building. A giant crab and giant spider appeared from the ground as well, making the odds worse.

"Again?" Alex questioned as the watch was ejected from her belt. Alex watched as the watch vanished, just like Kabuto. "I guess I'll try this," she said, loading another watch in.

"Armour time Hibiki!"

Her body burned with violet fire and she appeared as a dark blue/purple armored warrior. She reached back and drew out two drumstick weapons, which let ablaze, "This is interesting!" Alex said as she launched the fames at the monsters, blasting them down, destroying them all in a few blasts.

"Again?" She questioned as it was ejected and she returned to her base form.

Zenon watched the civilian she'd helped run off while Alex ran towards her in her armor, "We should keep going!"

"I can't believe i have this much power," she told Zenon, "I mean, i destroyed so many of those things so fast!"

"I know," Zenon said, clenching her fist, " This is why i told you not to use this power " she said, "This power…this is enough power to stop Zeus! I can save the city!" Alex looked out, "But first, I need to actually save it from the monsters. I'll get to Zeus soon."

She nodded, "Let's go then."

A flying serpent-like monster flew between buildings.

It continued flying towards a large building crawling with other animal-like monsters and other flying beasts.

Other creatures were crawling over the buildings as well, and the giant crabs. It was chaotic, with flying monsters attacking each other.

The bike stopped, "Just what is going on?" Alex shouted, "Why are they doing that to each other?"

And then they all started to explode and bring the building down.

"No!" Alex screamed, "How dare they do this to the city?"

Zenon placed her hand on her shoulder, "It'll be ok. We'll fix everything."

The Rider nodded, "Yes…yes we will!" She shouted, turning the bike around. She started off the way they had come.

The bike came to a stop and Zenon got off, looking around.

"Stay here," Alex told her, "You'll be safer here."

"How do you know he's even still at the college?" she questioned.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I…I assume so."

"Assume, or know?" She asked.

She looked aside, "I know."

"Then that's good enough for me. I trust your instincts," she said, starting the engine again and driving off.

"Be careful!" she screamed after her.

The bike came to a stop outside the school, where Zeus still stood with his two monsters. Alex got off the bike and walked forward. "Zeus…," she hissed. The man and the monsters turned.

Zeus shouted and thrust his blaster weapon forward.

The blast threw Alex back. She landed hard on the ground and groaned as she came up. Zeus walked towards her, the two monsters staying back.

"Don't get cocky," he hissed, lifting his shield. As Alex came up, Zeus slashed her with the shield twice in the chest before kicking her back.

Alex shouted as she landed on the ground, her belt glowing, and then his armor was gone.

"You're out of your league," Zeus said, "I give you points for effort. But for every one of my monsters you destroy, another will take its place. You couldn't beat them with your own power, could you? How do you think you could beat me with it?"

Alex came to her feet, her legs shaking. She reached for her belt, but Zeus shook his head and kicked her back into a tree. Alex shouted and pushed forward. She drew her fist back and punched, but Zeus blocked it with his shield, causing Alex to pull back.

"Fight me when you have more experience. More power," Zeus hissed, "Or…maybe you'll see just what my Dynasty can do, and will bow to me, and join me. In time it'll happen. You and everyone else who bears the title of Power Rider. Soon you will all know true despair as your homes are taken from you, as your lives are uprooted, destroyed."

"I won't let you have your way with this town or any other!" Alex shouted.

"It's too late for this town," Zeus told him, "You're powerless to stop me, after all." He looked at his monsters, who walked away. He looked at Alex, "Run. Tuck your tail between your legs, and run. Or join me. You have those two options. The third is that I destroy you on the spot, and I know you don't want that. Human nature dictates as such."

Will backed away from Zeus and looked at the motorcycle. When suddenly a guy appeared " Dont listen to him my lady. You are Zi-o now show him" The man said as Alex spun the belt transforming and spinning the belt again " Time Break " her belt said as Alex jumped into the air, the face of a clock appeared around Zeus and his two monsters as Zi-o landed the kick destroying all three in a blast . Alex hurried and got on her motorcycle and drove away, towards where she'd left Zenon.

"Wise Choice in the long run," Wolz said, turning and walking the other way.

When Alex found Zenon, she was half slumped over the handlebars, "Get on…," she said weakly.

"Alex!" she shouted, grabbing her .

"He beat me…," Alex hissed, "But...i...was...too strong…"

"Then you beat him, good lets get going!" she told her.

Alex nodded, "Y-yeah…Lets go." She looked behind, then looked forward, "We have to leave."

She got on behind her, "Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"We're…we're going to go and travel," she said. "There are other Power Riders out there. You said i take the Riders powerss from them, and drive them all to despair and destroy them. But that won't happen. I won't let it!" She shouted. "I'll find them, I'll get them to help me, and…and together, we will save the future!"

"Where do you even want to look?" she questioned.

"I don't know," she admitted, "But…but they're out there."

A red and silver Rider with large yellow eyes stood with a draped window to his back, rose petals falling around him as he raised his head up from a bowed position.

Dragon Knight stood in the world behind a window and turned.

Four Riders rose from crouched positions in a dark room and each one turned around and looked on.

A black hand caught gold glitter as it fell. Faiz stood and then turned his head and flicked his wrist as butterflies flew around him. He lowered himself into a crouch.

A gold and black Rider stood with his back turned. He turned his head back, the two crests on his head opening up to reveal more.

A train rode through the desert under a multi-colored sky.

A Rider in red and white threw his arms out, one back, one forward as he came into a sort of crouch.

Kabuto turned his head as he lifted his arm up to the sky.

Hibiki stood in a tree, twirling his sticks around in his hands.

Fourze walked towards Angel Grove high.

Wizard Justin Russo sat in his study reading a spell book.

W stood ontop of the Tipton hotel.

Decade walked through a hallway in East high.

Drive and Witch were asleep in bed together.

Gaim walked through Helhiem.

Ghost sat in the temple meditating.

Ex-aid was in CR with the other Gamer riders.

OOO walked down a road carrying a backpack.

Build was in her lab with Cross-Z working on a new device.

Zi-O and Kuuga clashed fists, resulting in a massive explosion.


	44. Wellinton Wells

[STATUS: LOGGING IN… LOGGED ON]

[ENABLING WEB CAMERA… WEB CAMERA ONLINE]

[AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED… ACCESS GRANTED, WELCOME: STAR MOANA]

[LOADING VIDEO… LOADING COMPLETE]

[SYNCHRONIZING VIDEO… SYNCHRONIZING COMPLETE]

[DATE: 31/10/2018]

The video turns on as it shows a long brown haired young woman wearing a Overwatch logo t-shirt as she adjust the camera as it stops staticing.

"Ugh… Is this working? Testing… Good! Well then… The names Star Moana. I am Kuroto Dan's daughter. I suppose you want to learn the whole story. Ok so a few years. Crisis started. Gemn Corp accidentally unleashed The bugster virus. It uh...well its the third time this has happened. Wellington Wells is cut off from the rest of world. No one can leave, and it's still happening right now. Well thats what the government has told the residents. Aside from that, cause of the Bugster virus these monsters known as Bugsters have appeared .. However thats not why im streaming this ."

.

The past months some people have gone missing theyre all linked to Genm corp and the virus and a couple of them were Kamen Riders. So i decided I'm going to...*beeping suddenly goes off*

"What the…"

She then quickly looks at the camera.

"I'll talk to you later…."

Star?" A voice said. Star looked up from her laptop to see no one there. She looked back down.

Star sat there, clacking at a laptop that was well past its expiration date. What was she doing? Typing her next article. A blog and article that no one would read.

"And this would be great for the whole family!" Star announced, finishing up her newest paper. It was a simple article entitled, The Joy Of Wellington Wells . Relaxing a bit in her chair, she took a sip of water. It was incredibly refreshing. Almost done. But she had plenty left!.

"Now what's next?" Star asked herself as she waltzed over to a table near by with a bottle of joy pills on it. She picked up the pill bottle, before smiling. Joy was everything to the people of Wellington Wells, and being locked away from the rest of the world made them appreciate Joy all the more this is what made Star investigate Wellington Wells in the first place. But there was a hole too. The so called bad batch. "When in doubt pop a joy "

She laughed to herself and smiled. Joy made made happy, and that was what mattered to her now. The brown haired girl was already getting excited as she sat down at her desk and began to work again. For Star, this kept her from falling apart.

Suddenly there was an explosion outside her office. What was that, she wondered to herself . Star walked outside her office and checked it out. To her surprise two bobby's was standing there. It looked like they had just kicked the door to Prudence's office in.

"Nothing to see here move along!" A bobby said, opening up his hands like he wanted a hug.

"Bobby? What are you doing in Prudence's Office?!" Star demanded to know, her anger in full force. "Just a downer Inccident. Now kindly move along." The Other Bobby said . Holding his club.

"You know! She looks like she's off her joy!" The bobby said, wielding his club suddenly. Star grimaced and ran, only to be whacked several times by them. "I hope that hurts you back!"

The two continued to whack Star, blood flying every time their weapons collided with her. "Goodbye!" Star yelled, as she got up to run away, one of the Bobby's grabbed Star and threw her into the air, Star flew backwards, as she did. Star smashed through a window and down to the ally way below, the landing enveloped Star's senses. She heard something, as soon she could not see a thing.

"Star!" A female voice could be heard yelling.

It took Star a moment to focus in on the voice. Then she remembered who it belonged to.

"Tori?"


	45. Dont be a downer

Standing before Star was the leather jacket wearing kamen rider herself. She looked exactly the same as the previous time she saw her… Star didn't like what they had done to Tori.

"Star! You're alive!" Tori said, somewhat hugging the thirty-year old woman.

"Tori… What's going on here?" Star asked, somewhat confused as to what was going on. Starthen saw someone walk into the room. Despite looking much older, the person was recognisable, Jessikah Strange.

"So it's true. The legendary Star Kuroto is here." Jessikah said, pulling out a magic ring and healing Star. "Wasn't sure if it would work, but it did."

"Jesiskah… What is going on here!?" Star demanded to know. Both Tori and Jessikah were taken aback a little bit. Despite her confusion, she didn't seem so… egotistical.

"I remember it like it was yesterday…." Jessikah mused, looking at Star. "It's easy. We knew you weren't really dead, and people have lost their ability to take joy." Jessikah flashed a joy pill bottle.

"So you knew, eh? Why bring me back at all?" Star asked, looking down. She had left for a reason. She wanted to make amends for what her father had done... After all what he did should have never happened in the first place.

"Truth be told, it's because we need your help." Tori said, piping in a little and going to stand next to the coroner.

"Why do you need my help?" Star asked.

"Because your Kamen Rider Gemn" Jessikah said, looking up a bit and walking toward Star. "And now there's a bad batch of joy"

"And there's plenty of These so called Kamen Riders out here, aren't there?" Star asked, a small smirk on her face.

"That's the problem. Since the Bad batch broke out…" Tori trailed off a bit, before looking at Star. "They… all came here...and now...they're all missing."

"Missing?" Star shot up. "And a bad batch of joy, huh?"

Yelling could be heard from outside and below. Jessikah and Tori both acted and headed outside, with Tori following in tow. Upon their arrival outside.

BOOM!

An explosion rocked a skyscraper standing proudly, splitting the structure within seconds. No one in the area noticed the building's top half crashes down on the road, killing those who are unfortunate enough to be trapped inside it or underneath it. At the same time the lower half of the skyscraper collapses to the ground within seconds, killing everyone inside. The City carried on like normal, with people carrying on with their day like nothing ever happened.

BOOM!

Chunks of flesh and metal were thrown everywhere from the explosion, as a maniacal laughter was heard in the air.

"Die, pathetic humans, die! For today your reign in this city is over!"

Hovering above the chaos is a monstrosity like no other. Colored pitch black, as dark as night, it is literally a mix between a man and a beetle, humanoid in shape, it had a head like a beetle with pincers and what appears to be teeth protruding from its head. A noticeable, beetle shaped buckle is present on the creature's waist, with a pair of glowing red eyes on the buckle's "face."

The beetle creature laughed again as he saw the bobby's scrambling underneath him, Purple energy began to cackle between its Pincers as a purple energy ball was formed between them.

"Fire!" a bobby commanded, "Shoot that thing off the sky!"

A machine fired, sending a wave of electricity at the beetle creature. But much to his sick amusement, it did nothing but tickle the beetle creature.

"Is that what you've got? Pathetic," the beetle creature scoffed, "Eat this!"

The beetle creature launched his energy ball at the bobby's, obliterating them upon impact much to the horror of the other Bobby's surrounding the area.

"Just what the fuck is that thing?!" the commanding bobby cursed, before he turned his attention towards his men, "Retreat! Nothing to see here !"

The beetle creature, seeing that the bobby's underneath it are retreating, lets out another maniacal chuckle, charging more purple energy into his pincers before unleashing a volley of energy balls from his pincers. The retreating bobby's on the ground are helpless as they were reduced into piles of smoldering chunks of flesh and bone from the energy balls and their resulting explosion.

Satisfied with its massacre, the bat creature slowly lands on the ground, reveling on the destruction around him as he laughed even louder.

Star stared in confusion as someone ran past her knocking her down.


	46. Want some salt with that L?

Star started down the sidewalk, but Tori stopped. She looked down, and then at the grass. She crouched and touched the grass then lifted her hand up, "Dry…," she said. She looked to Star as she kept walking, "Star!"

She turned back, "Yeah? What is it?"

"The grass is dry," she said, coming to her feet, "And look at the sidewalk. It's dry too!"

"What?" She muttered. Star looked down, then crouched and touched the grass, "It is dry…but…but how?"

There was a loud sound in the distance. It sounded like an explosion or something, and then the ground also began to shake.

"Star!" Tori shouted at her over the constant noise, "This is bad!"

"I know! It's an earthquake!" She said.

"No, no it's not! It's worse!" she told her loudly.

A castle broke out of the ground in an indoor stadium. It rose, smashing through the ceiling as it continued to grow to massive size, overshadowing the city.

The ground stopped shaking. Star looked at Tori while Jessikah was looking around, questioning what just happened.

"Rain, but no wetness. And then an earthquake," Star said, "So what is this?"

"I…I don't know," Tori said.

Star turned and started to run down the path, Tori calling after her. She grabbed her bag and ran after Star, until she stopped on the street and looked out to the city.

"What is that?" She muttered.

"It's…it's a castle shouldnt you know?" she asked.

Star turned to her, "How did that even happen? A giant stone castle doesn't just appear out of nowhere!" She turned away from her, remaining silent. When shee spoke again her anger was gone, "If your from The future and you have no idea? Then...what does it even mean?"

"I don't know," Tori told her, "I wish I could say something, but I don't know…"

More people were starting to gather and look, talking amongst each other about what they were looking at.

Soon they could see a man walking towards the college. He wore a suit and was in his forties or so, well groomed and carrying himself well. He kept his hands clasped behind his back.

"Who are you?" Star questioned, stepping forward.

"Defiant one," the man said simply. A small smile came to his face, but it wasn't anything that made any of the students feel at ease. "Do you know what happens to those who are defiant? The Bugsters sees to their removal."

"What?" Star questioned, taking a step back.

In a flash two monsters appeared, flanking the suited man. Students began to run and panic, but the monsters didn't move.

"Still defiant?" the man questioned Star, who stood there, albeit shaking. Tori stood as well, remaining by Star's side. "Very well then."

In a flash the man stood in a top hat, parts of his left forarm was a weapon of some sort.

The man lifted his arm and drew it to his chest, "You can bow to me and spare yourself some pain," he drew his arm out and pointed, "for I am Salty." He jabbed his finger forward a little as he finished, "Your ruler."

"Our ruler?" Star questioned, shaking her head and laughing a little, "Never! We have no ruler...well not yet!"

"You will from this point on. The Salty has claimed this town as our own. This city will be a launching ground for our navy, and then our dominance shall spread!"

"I won't let that happen!" Star shouted, throwing her arm out, "This is the city I love! The city I was born in! I grew up here! I won't let it be taken by some freak in armor!"

Salty laughed, "If you don't believe me…a freak in armor, as you put it, then what about monsters?"

"What, those two?" Star questioned.

"Defiant? Still? Maybe I have a place for you in my Dynasty," Salty said. Star looked angered, so Salty laughed, "But no, not them." He pointed, "In your precious city itself."

"What?" Star questioned, looking to the city.

A monster walked forward, causing a group of people to run.

Monsters began grabbing at people.

Salty looked up, "And here comes the rain again." He looked at Star and Tori, "Did you know that rain was attracted to dark energy?" He laughed.

Some of the people who fled ran into other monsters, barring their way. The monsters grabbed at the people and assaulted them.

And it continued.

Star and Tori stood there, wet as the last few drops fell from the sky. They rapidly dried.

"And of course, this happens too," Salty said.

"Just what is it that you're trying to do here?" Star shouted.

"I'm trying to prove a point," Salty stated, "This city is ours now. We have an army of monsters at my command. One girl stands here, thinking she's defiant, thinking she can do something to stop us? I laugh at you. You have courage and guts, but it's far from enough to do anything!"

"We'll see…," Star hissed, running towards town.

"Star dont!" Tory shouted. She looked at Salty and his minions, and then ran after her after realizing they weren't going to give chase.

"Dont what you heard him…," Star hissed as she ran, "I need its power…"

"I won't let you take this city!" Star shouted as she ran.

Tori was behind her, watching as it seemed that Star's body became hazy. Then the haziness shattered like glass, but she didn't seem to notice anything was different.

Star lowered her arms, her right hand was clutching a belt buckle, and her left held the proto mighty gashat.

"How?" Tori said".

Star walked forward and looked at the buckle. She shouted and slammed it to her waist, causing a belt to emerge and cinch around her waist. Star pushed the button on the gashat activating it. Star slammed it into the driver.

[ LETS GAME SUPER GAME ULTRA GAME WHATS YOUR NAME IM A KAMEN RIDER!]

Star pulled the pink lever oped

[ LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP MIGHTY KICK MIGHTY ACTION X]

The white chibi mode turned into a purple and black version of Ex-aid level 2

Salty shouted and thrust his blaster weapon forward.

The blast threw Star back. She landed hard on the ground and groaned as she came up. Salty walked towards her, the bugster minions staying back.

"Don't get cocky," he hissed, lifting his arm. As Star came up, Salty blasted her twice in the chest before kicking her back.

Star shouted as she landed on the ground, her belt glowing, and then his armor was gone.

"You're out of your league," Salty said, "I give you points for effort. But for every one of my monsters you destroy, another will take its place. You couldn't beat them with your own power, could you? How do you think you could beat me with it?"

Star came to her feet, her legs shaking. She reached for her weapon, Salty shook his head and kicked her back into a tree. Star shouted and pushed forward. She drew her fist back and punched, but Salty blocked it, causing Star to pull back.

"Fight me when you have more experience. More power," Salty hissed, "Or…maybe you'll see just what my Dynasty can do, and will bow to me, and join me. In time it'll happen. You and everyone else who bears the title of Kamen Rider. Soon you will all know true despair as your homes are taken from you, as your lives are uprooted, destroyed."

"I won't let you have your way with this town or any other!" Star shouted.

"It's too late for this town," Salty told him, "You're powerless to stop me, after all." He looked at his minions , who walked away. He looked at Star, "Run. Tuck your tail between your legs, and run. Or join me. You have those two options. The third is that I destroy you on the spot, and I know you don't want that. Human nature dictates as such."

Star backed away from Salty and looked at the motorcycle. When suddenly Jessikah appeared " Dont listen to him my lady. You are Gemn show him" Jessikah said as Star put her gashat into the Kimiwaza slot " MIGHTY CRITICAL STEIKE " her belt said as Star jumped into the air, lightning appeared around Salty and his Minions as Star landed the kick destroying all three in a blast . Star hurried and got on her motorcycle and drove away.

"Wise Choice in the long run," Jessikah said, turning and walking the other way.

"Star! Where are we going to go?" Tori asked as Star rode Tori in Tori's Lazer Mode

"We're…we're going to go and travel," she said. "There are plenty of these bugsters around Wellington Wells, we have to find out about this bad batch of joy and…and together, we will save the future!"

"Where do you even want to look?" Tori questioned.

"I don't know," she admitted, "But…but they're out there."


	47. Cyclone in Joker's paradise

Daphne sat feeding Velma a spoon full of chicken and sausage gumbo and laughed as her girlfriend immediately gulped down her glass of lemonade. "I told you it was spicy" Daphne laughed. "Yeah but its some the best gumbo I ever tasted," Velma replied as she pecked Daphne on the lips. "Thanks Im not just a pretty face," Daphne said mimicking Velma but lingering a little longer. "So why are we here?" Daphne asked. "Well I thought we could use a day off" Velma said taking Daphne back at the revelation. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Yeah a blue knight taught me a few things these past couple of days" Velma explained.

"Really?," Daphne asked. "Yea ironic giving were socially awkward " Velma replied. "Well we are a more than fantastic rider. Im glad i met you," Daphne said. The conversation progressed from there and Daphne and Velma found themselves entangled in each others arms full and relaxed. "This is nice isn't it baby," Daphne said a little more than asked. "Yeah wish it could stay this way," Velma sighed. "Yeah Vel " Daphne said looking up into Velma's eyes before kissing her.

"Aw how sweet little Joker and her pretty little girlfriend," A voice said sending chills up their spines. "Who are you? What do you want?," Daphne said blocking the path between The mysterious rider and Velma. "Well im Kamen Rider Chronus. I want your girl. She is of special interest to someone i know," Chronus said. Daphne glanced over her shoulder at Velma. "Now come on Joker do the right thing give the girl over," Chronus said. Velma took a look back her girlfriend and both revealed their drivers, " You know what time it is."

"This gonna be fun come on lets dance," Chronus replied. Velma went to henshin but Chronus was too quick and knocked Velma back by a swing of Her bugvisor.

"And somehow I hoped you could put up a better fight. Lets take this to the next level shall we," Chronus asked. "Ugh okay have your way," Daphne replied.

[ Cyclone ]

[ Joker ]

" Henshin " both girls yelled as they put their Gaia memories into their driver's. Velma's green Cyclone memory appears on Daphne's driver next to the Joker Memory, daphne then activates her driver, Rock music plays and in a bright light both girls are gone and a kamen rider stands in their place one side green one side black with purple highlights.

,You know Puzzle at least this way you can't say you died a coward," Chronus said. W does its signature pose "Its time to count up your sins so shut up fight," W said

"Gladly.." Chronus said " You do know this is pointless you can't handle me what do you think you're going to do."

"Are you gonna fight or talk," W said. "Have it your way...," Chronus said. The riders charged at each other causing sparks of lighting to flash as they made contact with each other. " Why do you fight me you cant beat me "

"And that's what's going to end you" W said as she prepared to charge. Summoning her strength

[ JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!]

W broke into a run and jumped into the air towards Chronus. However Chronus was ready she quickly hit the two buttons on her buggle driver.

[ PAUSE!]

Chronus watched as in disbelief as W's Rider kick was inches away from Hitting Chronus " Heh Not today "

[ RESTART!]

W landed but Chronus was nowhere to be seen. W cancelled her henshin.

" She was right here " Velma said, Both girls looked around " We need to find her " Daphne said " We got ambushed " Velma said " Speaking of which " Daphne said taking Velma's Gaia memory " I dont want you being a part of this " Daphne said, Velma snatched her Memory back and stormed off.


	48. Its time to count up your sins

Swinging her legs back and forth, Velma swayed with the music that played gleefully from her earpieces. A candy bowl sat on her lap and a snickers bar was currently being unwrapped, then once that task was complete, was popped between cherry colored lips. She barely paid any mind to the children that raced up and down the street, laughing and carrying on like youngsters do on Halloween. She had nearly forgotten if it wasn't for the fact that her mother forced her to stay home, until they got home, and hand out candy.

The ghouls and goblins didn't stop at this house because, well, let's be honest, Velma was a nerd and everyone in the town knew it. It had been a couple of weeks since Velma and Daphne had a fight. There was nothing left to hand out the goodies.

Popping another candy bar into her mouth, Velma toyed with her music player for a moment before she heard gentle footsteps coming up the tiny staircase.

She turned to see the person. Her nose wrinkled cruelly at the sight of a small child; wearing what looked like orange pajamas, a burlap sack with button eyes for a mask. The puny child tilted his head and held up a ratty sack lifted in the air, obviously wanting some of the goodies that the queen bitch of the street was hogging out on. A dirty look was given before the teenager swung her legs over the railing to face the kid better.

"What are you supposed to be," she questioned crudely. The child didn't speak, only straightened up and stared at her. She rolled her eyes and held the bowl closer to her middle. "You know, you're supposed to say Trick or Treat." Nothing. She narrowed her eyes and stretched out her leg, meaning to kick the child with her high heel. "Hey, I'm talking to you, freak!"

A hand was soon wrapped around her ankle, inhuman strength ripped her right off her seat and landing her on the porch. She screamed out in pain as her rear hit the wooden floor, her ankle twisting under her with a sickening crack. "What the hell," she hissed and slapped the child upside the head. His head shifted to the side but nothing else seemed to happen, his fingers still wrapped around her limb. She shrieked, "Let me go!"

He released her but sat on the porch, his sack still lifted in the air. She growled and limped to her feet, favoring her possibly broken ankle. "What's the matter with you? Are you fucking insane or something," she shouted angrily at him. "Where the hell are your parents? I want to talk to them!" The child just lifted his sack higher, saying nothing to the ranting teenager. "No! I'm not giving you any fucking candy!"

His head inclined with sickening speed, twisting to the side. The teen hopped backwards, trying to keep pressure off her injury. "Get the hell off my porch," she warned lamely. He stepped forward, a tiny one but enough to make the girl scream bloody murder. "Get the hell away from me!" He didn't. If anything, her exclamation seemed to trigger him to launch his tiny body forward, the gleam of a pumpkin shaped lollipop in his hand and sack long abandoned at the front of the porch. Screams of the teenager were ignored, thought to be that of a prankster or just her being her bitchy self.

The orange pyjama wearing scarecrow child looked as a fat kid crushed a near by jack o lantern. The kid then walked off the porch, down the path and across the road to where the fat kid was .

" Hey " The Orange pyjama kid was suddenly pulled off Velma " You ok?" Daphne asked helping Velma up. " Yea thanks, look im sorry " Velma said " Im sorry too i love you " Daphne said. Velma and Daphne quickly kissed " Alone were nothing but together were Kamen Rider Double !" Velma said pulling out her driver " Oh yea" Daphne said pulling out her own.

[ CYCLONE]

[ JOKER]

" Henshin " both girls yelled as they put their Gaia memories into their driver's. Velma's green Cyclone memory appears on Daphne's driver next to the Joker Memory, daphne then activates her driver, Rock music plays and in a bright light both girls are gone and a kamen rider stands in their place one side green one side black with purple highlights.

"Its time to count up your sins so shut up fight," W said. her exclamation seemed to trigger him to launch his tiny body forward, the gleam of a pumpkin shaped lollipop in his hand. W quickly back handed the kid off the porch and onto the grass.

" Lets end this quick" Velma said the eye on the green said flashing as she spoke " Roger Roger " Daphne said [ JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!] the id launched himself again as W jumped into the air towards the kid. W's rider strikes the kid in mid air a explosion of green and purple and the kid was nowhere to seen. W sighed as she cancelled her henshin and both kissed each other with passion.


	49. Custom rider: enter Madstark

-Lincon city-America- Morning - Rainy

Lincon city, far beyond a normal city. The proud city of Lincon had been through a lot over the years. As explosions were set off. At Kiwami where the resident homes were blown up and attacked by a strange force. However, the LCPD cannot suppress one particular enemy as they were killed by some sort of white needle to the chest that pierced them to bleed out. However, more LCPD reinforcements attacked the mysterious walking monster with needles like a hedgehog as the bullets were no use.

Radio free rider: "This is JokersKat and were coming live at Kiwami Lincon City, the LCPD are currently repelling these monsters known as the Smash who are the real threat to the humanity. They are currently doing their best until The heroes arrive-"

The Smash used it's needles to kill someone. Zooming out to a mysterious room where a long orange haired woman was seen wearing a black aviators jacket and fingerless gloves with a steampunk themed attire as she sighed.

The havoc continues as the monster shoots more needles as it hits the LCPD officers

LCPD officer 1: "Our guns isn't working. Not even a tank can't even land a scratch! Retreat! I repeat, retreat!"

LCPD officer 2 : "It's no use. Fall back!"

Then, all of the LCPD got into their cars and fell back while the others are on foot. The monster didn't care as it decided to continue walking towards until…

"Hey, you're that NeedleSmash, right?" Carter called at the monster as it turned behind to look at her on her motorcycle as she parked it and puts her helmet away while it was raining. "Sorry to say this, but I'm going to be your opponent today so play with me, alright?"

Carter had her device worn on her waist like a belt already as she grabs out the two bottles objects from each hand as she starts to shake them for a few seconds and twists the cap as she starts to place the purple bottle to the first slot and the blue one to the second.

[BAT! ZOMBIE!]

[BEST MATCH!]

"I will DELETE! you." Carter said as she cranks the lever on her right side three times.

Then, a melody beat of a construction theme plays as she glared at the NeedleSmash in a serious look.

[ARE YOU READY!?]

"Henshin…" Carter said one word as the NeedleSmash attacks first by shooting a barrage of needles to the ground, causing it to explode… But the theme plays as well.

[DANGER DANGER DEATH IN STEAM BAT! ZOMBIE! YAY!~]

Then, the smokes of explosion disappears as it reveals to be a person in a strange suit. The helmet is half bloodstark and half hell bros, The upper body is mad rogue with the right arm being hell bros the forearm gauntlets are grease's, The legs are gemn zombie gamer with mad rogue's boots. However, she cracked her knuckles in preparations.

[ Excite by diachi miura ]

"Kamen Rider… Madstark… Let's make this showy." Carter introduced herself as she runs towards the NeedleSmash as it retaliates back at shooting more barrage of needles. However, madstark jumps off the wall building and dives towards the Smash with a punch. "Too slow. Come at me!"

The NeedleSmash decided to attack with a punch until she dodged and performed a uppercut and kicked him away. Madstark continued to walk towards the Smash as it tried to land a hit but she punched him back to pressure it.

"C'mon, aren't you going to hit me back? Geez, you pretty much suck." Just as Madstark was about to perform a roundhouse kick. The NeedleSmash turned around and shoots out a burst of needles and knocks her away as she felt a little bit of pain. "Heh… Now you've asked for it."

Madstark runs towards the Smash as both continued to trade in hits numerous times but Madstark drags the Smash to the children's park area as she threw it to a jungle bars as the NeedleSmash crashed and covered by smoke. Then, the surprise attack of needles came out from the smoke causes Madstark to take damage by it as she was launched into the air as she backflips and lands.

"You're not bad, creating a sneak attack on me. But, you do seem to have one flaw. Why? Allow me to explain." Madstark continued. "Your attacks are barely weak, along with your needles. I was thinking… are these needles poisonous? Maybe not, you're hardly trying your best to damage me as much as possible. So what are you waiting for, don't bore me and fight."

Madstark simply kicks away the Smash as she does some quick warm-up stretches. "Sorry, It's been fun. You putted up a decent fight there."

Madstark proceeds to crank the lever again as the melody plays once again.

[READY, GO! BLOOD FINISH! YAY!~]

"Raaaaaaaaaaa… HA!" Madstark fire electric steam at the smash then jumps high as her red leg glows to charge up as she backflips one time and dives towards the NeedleSmash. "ZOMBIE KICK!"

Just as it was diving down towards the Smash. It reacted to shoot a barrage of needles towards Madstark, causing it to collide and explodes to release a huge smoke. But, the rainy clouds were blown away upon this reaction as the blue sky lights on the ground again. Then, Madstark lands as the smoke clears it, revealing that the NeedleSmash has been destroyed.

"WONDERFUL !" Madstark says as a girl with long pink hair walks towards her.

[MIGHTY ACTION X!]

The beat melody of Mighty Action X starts as the hologram background appears as the logo. But, there were blocks coming out of the hologram, spreading everywhere on air and land. So then, the pink circle enlarges to engulf the large area…

"The Game of Area's working…" the aoman said to herself while looking at it. Not to mention… the wind is blowing through Stephanie… she was smiling! This was her gaming determination!

"Henshin!" She then grabs the Gashat with her left hand now as she raised it up and inserts into her Gamer Driver.

[GASHAT!]

So then, the melody of the Driver starts to make a beat as it starts.

[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

The halo rings appears around him as there were ten selection of Riders. But, Steph held her right arm and selects the Mighty Action X Rider as he transform into it. Engulfed by the pink light. As it died down, She wore a white cast of armor and her chest is a gamepad. Her helmet resembles a eye like Mighty from the game as well. She has the pink spiked left curved hair To her? It was silent…

" Your are OBSOLETE i will DELETE you" Madstark then charges.

"Hmm? WHOA!" Steph dodges and backflips over Madstark.

"Second Henshin!" Steph announced as she flipped the pink lever to her right as the sound plays, revealing to be the logo of the Gamer Driver and the center of the Mighty Action X's Gashat.

[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]

The purple hologram of the Mighty Action X's LV. 2. Form appeared in front of her as dashed into it as she jumps high as the theme plays.

[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION… X!]

So then, as jumped up, she starts to disassemble and reveal his LV. 2 form. A normal body with a pink body suit this time but kept her belt and has a green boots and green ring on her wrist and has black color on her arm. However, she was kneeling as she does the pose by standing up, puts her left arm to her hips and her right fist to the air as the 'LEVEL UP!' HUD appears as it makes 32-bit noises. Dan was surprised of the LV. 2 form.

"Heheh… Let's do this." Steph said as he grabbed the Gashacon Breaker.

[GASHACON BREAKER!]

"Let's go!" She then starts to charge towards them to make her attack. She charges her left foot to increase her dash speed and slashes Madstark with het Gashacon Breaker one by one.

[HIT! HIT! HIT!]

"Let's finish this now, okay?" Steph said as she took her Gashat off of it.

[GACCHON...]

She then blows the Gashat and puts it in the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

[GASHAT!]

She then presses the button.

[KIMEWAZA!]

"Well, It's been fun, pal. Besides. I have enough fun for today." She then kneels herright leg as it starts to charge up to the max. She then presses the button again as the gamer drive spoke.

[MIGHTY… CRITICAL STRIKE!]

"ORAAAAAAA!" Steph starts to yell as she jumps up with a rider kick. But that's not all. She did it again, in mid air. She kicked again, again, again, again, and again. Then, she went for the last one with a super kick. "And a sweet chin music… to you!"

[PERFECT!]

[KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!]

There was an explosion. Steph slapped her left leg, stood up with a spin and throws her right arm into the air.

"ALRIGHT!" Steph cheered in victory.

"DELETE!."

[READY, GO! BLOOD FINISH! YAY!~]

"Raaaaaaaaaaa… HA!" Madstark fire electric steam at Ex Aid Then jumps high as her red leg glows to charge up as she backflips one time and dives towards the Ex aid. "ZOMBIE KICK!"

Just as it was diving down towards the Ex-aid. The eletric steam hit her causing her to scream in pain as Madstark's rider kick hit causing an expolsion and sending Ex-aid crashing through a wall cancelling her transformation..

" OBSOLETE"


End file.
